Uri Sarangseureoun Seoltangie
by Siwgr3
Summary: When he smiled, he reminds them why his name is "SUGA"/Yaoi!/BL!/Semi!AU/Bottom Suga/Bottom Yoongi/Uke Yoongi/Uke Suga/Suga of BTS/SugaCentric/-SugaMon/Namga/NamGi-YoonJin/JinGa/JinYoon-YoonSeok/HopeGa/SOPE-YoonMin/JiGa/MinYoon-VGa/Taegi/YoonTae-YoonKook/KookGa/SugaKookie-A BTS Fanfic / New Author Here!
1. His Name Is Min Yoongi

**Uri Sarangseureoun Seoltangie**

.

Chapter 1: His Name Is Min Yoongi

.

A BTS Fanfic

.

SUGA!Centric

.

 _©Siwgr3_

.

Cast: BTS, Other

.

Main Cast: Min Yoongi/SUGA/August D

.

Other Cast: BTS Member, Other

.

Pair: SUGA!Centric, Bott!Suga, Uke!Suga

.

Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Family

.

Rated: T

.

:::

Aku tahu aku orang yang menyebalkan.

Tapi aku masih berharap.

Berharap kalian bisa benar-benar tertawa bersamaku.

:::

* * *

Namanya Min Yoongi. Lahir di Daegu, Korea Selatan. 9 Maret 1993.

Orang yang paling mencintai dunia musik.

Karena musik adalah hidupnya.

Dia bukan orang yang ramah. Heol, bahkan dia orang yang kasar. Bermulut pedas. Dan suka menyakiti hati orang.

Karena itulah semua orang membencinya.

"Hhh…"

Helaan napas itu kembali terdengar. Kedua manik kelamnya memandang langit malam. Tak ada satupun bintang yang ia lihat. Namun sinar bulan tetap terpancar dengan indahnya.

Dan dia merasa baik.

… Dia sangat mencintai musik.

Tapi dia benar-benar payah dalam menyanyi maupun menari.

Yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah rap.

Dan bermain piano. Piano yang sangat ia cintai.

Piano itu adalah cinta pertamanya.

Ia memegang bahunya yang masih terasa sakit akibat kecelakaan beberapa waktu yang lalu.

Kembali lagi.

Dia tidak bisa menari ataupun menyanyi. Jadi saat ia mengikuti audisi ini, yang ada dipikirannya hanyalah menjadi seorang produser lagu.

Tapi semakin hari, ia semakin jauh dari pemikirannya itu. Agensi mulai menyuruhnya menari. Walau curiga, ia tetap melakukan seperti yang disuruh.

Hingga saat itu tiba.

Ia dinyatakan akan debut menjadi member boyband beranggotakan tujuh orang.

Namanya BPB. Kepanjangannya BulletProof Boys.

Walau sesungguhnya ia keberatan, tapi akhirnya ia hanya bisa menerimanya.

Walau berat memikirkannya. Dia harus menari? You must be joking.

Dulu sebagai underground rapper, dia tidak terlalu menyukai istilah idol. Rasanya idol itu seperti lembek, feminin. … Menggelikan.

Tapi kini dia malah menjadi member boyband.

Ironis memang.

Apalagi jadwal traineenya yang semakin padat hingga membuatnya semakin tak bisa membagi waktu. Kerja sambilannya banyak yang terlantar hingga berujung pemecatan dirinya. Ia bahkan harus bolak-balik mencari kerja part-time baru untuk bisa membiayai hidupnya.

Berat.

Tapi terlepas dari itu semua, ada satu hal yang paling membuat dia tidak tahan.

Membernya.

Yoongi memang tidak pernah dekat dengan trainee lain. Selalu menyendiri. Hanya terkadang ia berbicara dengan Namjoon. Itupun kalau ada perlu.

Selain Namjoon, ia tak pernah bicara dengan member yang lain.

Jadi saat tiba-tiba tinggal sedorm begini… entah kenapa membuat Yoongi risih. Ia harus keluar kamarnya untuk makan bersama member lain. Ia hanya akan diam saat member lain bercerita atau bercanda dengan heboh.

Dia benar-benar merasa seperti di dunia lain.

Saat member lain memancingnya bicara, ia akan membalas seadanya. Dengan nada yang dingin walau Yoongi tak bermaksud begitu –suaranya memang begini. Kemudian Yoongi akan melihat ekspresi canggung para membernya. Suasana makan pun jadi hening dan penuh atmosfer berat.

Yoongi membenci itu. Mereka selalu memancingnya bicara padahal tahu Yoongi akan tetap membalas dengan dingin. Kenapa mereka begitu? Apa mereka sedang mencari alasan untuk bisa menyebut Yoongi 'teman'?

Terkadang Yoongi ingin memaki di depan mereka, tapi segera diurungkannya niatnya itu. Dia tidak mau lemah. Selama ini hidupnya juga sengsara kok, tapi dia sanggup bertahan hidup. Kalau Cuma segini, Yoongi bisa menahannya.

Haruskah Yoongi membahas para membernya…?

… Yang pertama, member tertua, hyungnya Yoongi. Kim Seokjin. Dia namja yang baik dan tenang. Walau terkadang bicaranya tidak nyambung dan jokenya tidak lucu, tapi dia tetap bisa berbaur dengan membernya yang lebih muda. Terkadang Yoongi iri padanya.

Lalu ada Jung Ho-seok. Dia benar-benar penuh energi positif dan suka bercanda. Tapi seringkali juga Yoongi melihat dia memaksakan senyum dan tawanya. Apalagi saat bersama dengan Yoongi. Yoongi bisa membedakannya. Senyuman palsu itu.

Kemudian Kim Namjoon. Orang yang paling lama Yoongi kenal di agensi ini. Dia juga seorang rapper, sama seperti Yoongi. Yoongi akui, saat merap, Namjoon terlihat sangat keren. Dia adalah inspirasi Yoongi. Walau Yoongi mengaguminya, tetap saja… namja itu seringkali memaksakan senyumnya pada Yoongi.

Dan Yoongi membencinya karena itu.

Beralih ke magnae line.

Ada Park Jimin. Namja -uhuk- pendek itu adalah namja yang paling sering memancing Yoongi bicara. Yoongi bisa melihat anak itu sangat bersemangat mendekatinya. Berusaha memecahkan dinding yang Yoongi bangun. Tapi tak jarang juga Yoongi bisa melihat wajah tidak senang Jimin saat ngobrol dengannya.

Kemudian Kim Taehyung. Namja itu sangat tampan, walau aneh dan tak bisa ditebak isi kepalanya. Untuk anak itu, Yoongi berani bertaruh, Taehyung membencinya. Yoongi seringkali melihat ekspresi tegang dan takut pada wajah Taehyung saat berbicara dengannya. Jika dengan member lain ia selalu tersenyum dan tertawa lepas, jika ada Yoongi ia akan menjadi lebih sedikit bicara dan lebih banyak menunduk.

Terakhir, member termuda, Jeon Jungkook. Anak ini cukup cuek dengan keadaan sekitarnya. Tapi dia juga bisa dengan mudah berbaur dengan member lain. Sementara masalah interaksi… Yoongi jarang ngobrol dengannya. Saat ngobrol, Jungkook tak pernah melihat Yoongi di matanya. Ia sibuk entah bermain game atau hal lainnya.

Jadi intinya, member grupnya tak nyaman bicara dengannya. Yoongi bisa memaklumi hal tersebut. Dia akui, dia memang kasar, dingin, dan cuek pada membernya. Dia juga jarang sekali tersenyum.

Ingin rasanya Yoongi membaur dengan mereka, bercanda, tertawa. Tapi Yoongi bisa apa? Tak mungkin ia tiba-tiba berubah jadi manis pada mereka 'kan? Bisa-bisa dia dianggap aneh.

Yoongi hanya bisa mengubur keinginannya untuk bisa tertawa lepas bersama membernya.

Yoongi kembali menghembuskan napasnya dengan berat. Ingin rasanya Yoongi mengundurkan diri, tapi dia ingat akan kecintaannya pada musik.

Dia sudah berjuang. Tak mungkin perjuangannya ini ia hapus begitu saja hanya karena kelemahan hatinya. Dia harus kuat. Apapun yang terjadi, dia akan siap melawan. Walau semua orang di dunia ini membencinya, dia tidak akan kalah.

Dia akan berdiri tegap.

Yoongi membuka matanya saat mendengar bunyi pintu balkon di belakangnya terbuka.

"Yoongi hyung…?"

Jimin.

Yoongi hanya bergumam, masih memandang langit malam. Tidak berniat berbalik atau sekedar menoleh ke belakang.

"Kenapa belum tidur? Besok kita berangkat pagi sekali loh."

Hati Yoongi menghangat, senang Jimin menanyakan keadaannya.

"Aku tahu. Aku hanya tidak bisa tidur." Yoongi diam sejenak, memikirkan harus berkata apa. "… Terima kasih, kembalilah tidur. Aku akan masuk sebentar lagi."

Yoongi mengatakannya! Yoongi mengatakan terima kasih!

Yoongi hanya mendengar gumaman Jimin yang sepertinya masih mengantuk itu. Ia lalu mendengar bunyi pintu balkon yang tertutup.

Kembali menyisakan Yoongi dan angin malam yang menusuk tulang. Sepertinya Jimin tidak akan mengingat kata terima kasih pertamanya itu. Padahal Jimin adalah member pertama yang mendengar itu dari mulut Yoongi.

Ya sudahlah. Yoongi tidak menyalahkan Jimin. Ia kembali menengadah memandang langit.

Besok.

Besok dia akan debut bersama membernya. Kehidupan palsunya akan dimulai. Ketika ia harus tersenyum di depan kamera, berlagak dekat dengan membernya, dan berusaha terlihat ceria.

Saat memikirkannya… Yoongi merasa… kosong.

"Besok ya…" Yoongi tersenyum. "Aku ingin begini selamanya."

"… Esok tidak perlu datang."

* * *

:::

Hari yang penuh makian itu akan di mulai.

:::

* * *

 _ **TBC**_

Halo, saya author baru di sini. Nama saya Siwgr. Saya adalah fujoshi pecinta Uke!Suga. Pertama saya melihat Suga, saya langsung jatuh cinta padanya dan gatal ingin membuat FF (hahah).

Akun saya ini akan saya dedikasikan untuk FF Uke!Suga karena namja itu adalah uke yang sempurna~:3

Ini baru chap pertama. Latar tempatnya semi AU ya, memang jadi boyband, tapi bukan BTS. Akan ada beberapa hal yang mirip dengan perjalanan BTS, tapi akan ada banyak juga yang penempatan waktu dan kejadiannya berbeda.

Soal sifat member-member di sini, hanya imajinasi saya loh.:)

Semoga yang membaca bisa terhibur ya. Sekali lagi terima kasih sudah membaca cerita saya. Dan maaf jika ada banyak kesalahan, bagaimanapun juga saya penulis pemula.^_^

Sekali lagi, terima kasih!

 _-Siwgr3_/10-8-2017/_


	2. Liars

Uri Sarangseureoun Seoltangie

.

Chapter 2: Liars

.

A BTS Fanfic

.

SUGA!Centric

.

 _©Siwgr3_

.

Cast: BTS, Other

.

Main Cast: Min Yoongi/SUGA/August D

.

Other Cast: BTS Member, Other

.

Pair: SUGA!Centric, Bott!Suga, Uke!Suga

.

Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Family

.

Rated: T

:::

Terkadang kau perlu menangis untuk bisa tertawa.

Tapi tidak sebaliknya.

… 'Kan…?

:::

* * *

Yoongi diam, tak memperdulikan angin hangat yang mulai berhembus. Maniknya memandang matahari yang mulai muncul di ufuk timur. Dia terus terjaga sepanjang malam.

Hari ini datang rupanya.

Pintu di belakang Yoongi kembali terbuka.

"Hyung…? Kau sudah bangun?"

Pertanyaan bodoh.

Yoongi hanya menggumam sebagai balasan.

"Umm, baiklah. Kita akan segera pergi, hyung. Sebaiknya kau segera siap-siap."

"Aku mengerti, Namjoon."

Hening sejenak, pintu kemudian kembali tertutup tanpa ada suara lain.

Lagi. Suaranya. Kenapa suaranya begini?

Yoongi terdengar seperti orang yang membenci Namjoon. Padahal Yoongi tidak bermaksud begitu. Helaan napasnya kembali terdengar.

-Time Skip…

Yoongi dan para membernya sudah tiba di Mcountdown, dimana mereka akan melakukan debut stagenya.

Mereka tersenyum ke arah kamera, lalu mulai memperkenalkan diri.

Yoongi terus 'tersenyum' sepanjang interview. Tapi tidak melakukan apa-apa. Bahkan saat member lain melakukan berbagai hal kocak dan mengundang tawa, dia hanya tertawa kecil tanpa memberi komentar atau semacamnya.

Dia tidak mau bicara.

:

:

"Hyung, mic-mu…" Jimin mendekati Yoongi kemudian memperbaiki letak mic Yoongi.

"Ah, ne." Gumam Yoongi datar.

Jimin mengangguk. Ia berlalu menghampiri V dan Jungkook yang sedang mengobrol.

Yoongi memandang mereka sejenak, lalu mulai sibuk menghapal gerakan dance No More Dream. Terkadang dia merasa off-beat, terkadang dia merasa terlalu cepat.

Susah. Yoongi memang tidak bisa menari. Ingin rasanya Yoongi memaki.

Hoseok yang sepertinya melihat kesulitan Yoongipun memberanikan diri mendekatinya. "Hyung, kau terlalu cepat. Mau kuajarkan?"

Yoongi menggumam, dan Hoseok menganggapnya sebagai iya. Ia lalu mulai menunjukan gerakan tari bagian Yoongi. Yoongi memandanginya dengan cermat, tak mau melakukan kesalahan di debut stagenya.

"Coba, hyung!"

Yoongi menurut dan mulai menari menirukan tarian Hoseok.

Hoseok mengangguk. "Oke, hyung. Kau sudah baik-baik saja."

Hening.

Yoongi ingin berterima kasih, tapi lidahnya terasa kelu.

Hoseok tersenyum canggung sambil menggaruk tengkuknya. "Uhh, aku kesana dulu ya, hyung!" lalu tanpa mendengar jawaban Yoongi, ia segera berjalan cepat meninggalkannya.

Yoongi kembali merutuk dalam hati. Bahkan mengucapkan terima kasih saja tidak bisa, Min Yoongi?! Yoongi marah pada dirinya sendiri. Ia ingin bisa setidaknya bersikap normal dengan member lain.

Tapi tubuhnya terus berkata tidak.

Otaknya masih menolak.

Dia masih merasakannya. Ketakutannya. Yang selalu ia rasakan sejak ia berumur 18 tahun. Bahkan hingga kini saat umurnya menginjak 20 tahun.

Tatapan penuh kebencian. Makian kasar. Dan punggung orang-orang yang meninggalkannya.

Yoongi tak pernah memiliki seseorang yang bisa ia panggil 'teman'.

Dirinya yang kasar, seenaknya, dan berisik. Dirinya yang sesungguhnya.

Dirinya yang itu membuat orang-orang membencinya. Mereka meninggalkannya setelah memaki Yoongi.

Sejak itulah Yoongi terkepung socialphobia. Dia menjadi takut bicara. Tak sanggup menunjukkan dirinya yang sesungguhnya. Takut akan membuat membernya membenci dirinya.

Tidak mau.

"Yoongi."

Tubuh Yoongi tersentak saat sebuah tangan menepuk bahunya.

Seokjin.

Seokjin memandangnya heran. "Gwenchana? Wajahmu pucat."

Yoongi masih berusaha mengontrol napasnya, matanya membelalak, sementara keringat dingin terus mengucur dari dahinya. Tanpa sadar ia menepis kasar tangan Seokjin, membuat member tertua itu terkejut.

"Ah, mian. Apa aku mengejutkanmu?"

Member lain mulai memperhatikan mereka.

Yoongi masih membelalak, namun kemudian ia tersadar. Ia membuang muka lalu mulai melangkah menjauh mengabaikan panggilan Namjoon. Dia harus menenangkan hatinya.

Yoongi masuk ke kamar mandi. Dipandangnya pantulan dirinya di cermin. Wajahnya pucat, kepalanya pusing. Masih mengingat dengan jelas ekspresi Seokjin tadi. Terlihat sedikit terluka karena Yoongi menepis tangannya.

Padahal Seokjin menanyakan keadaannya.

Tapi Yoongi malah memperlakukannya seperti itu.

"… Monster."

:

:

Yoongi melangkah keluar kamar mandi. Ketika sampai di ruangan BPB, ia tak menemukan siapapun. Ia mengernyit. Kemana para membernya? Padahal 10 menit lagi mereka akan tampil.

Haruskah Yoongi mencari mereka?

'Aku harus minta maaf pada Seokjin hyung.' Tekadnya dalam hati. Bagaimanapun Seokjin bermaksud baik padanya.

Yoongi sedang melangkah menyusuri lorong gedung, ketika ia mendengar suara Taehyung yang samar. Yoongipun mendekati salah satu ruangan tempat suara Taehyung berasal.

"Dia malah menepis tanganmu, hyung!" Taehyung menggeram.

"Ya! Padahal kau bermaksud baik padanya!" lanjut Jungkook, terdengar kesal.

"Dia memang orang yang menyeramkan." Hoseok menimpali. "Tadi aku membantunya menari. Tapi setelah selesai, ia malah melotot padaku."

"Aku memang kesal." Suara Seokjin terdengar.

"Hyung itu sama sekali tidak asyik. Dingin dan pendiam. Aku tidak suka." Kali ini Jimin angkat bicara.

"Aku tahu." Namjoon terdiam sejenak. "Tapi dia tetap member kita. Kuharap kalian bisa bersabar."

"…"

Namjoon tersenyum. "Sesungguhnya dia bukan orang jahat kok."

Seokjin mengangguk. "Kurasa dia punya alasan."

Tapi Yoongi telah terlanjur pergi sebelum sempat mendengarnya.

:

:

Yoongi duduk diam di kursi. Tak memberikan respon berarti saat membernya masuk. Tak mengindahkan sapaan Jimin.

Yoongi hanya memandang kosong ke lantai.

Bahkan hanya dengan diam saja, dia sudah membuat membernya membencinya.

Lalu apa yang harus dia lakukan?

"BPB, giliran kalian!" seorang staff datang mengingatkan, disambut ucapan "Baik" oleh para member.

Yoongi tetap diam.

:

:

BPB baru saja selesai tampil. Para member setengah berlari menuju ruangan mereka. Di tengah perjalanan mereka sesekali mengungkapkan kebahagiaannya di depan kamera. Yoongi hanya tersenyum dan memberi komentar seadanya saat disorot kamera.

Di dalam ruangan mereka, member mulai menelepon keluarga mereka satu persatu. Hoseok dan Jimin terdengar sangat antusias menceritakan soal debut mereka pada orang tua masing-masing.

Yoongi hanya sesekali menatap mereka. Pandangannya kemudian jatuh ke ponselnya. Tidak ada yang bisa ia telepon. Orang tuanya tidak mendukungnya dalam hal ini.

"…" jari-jari Yoongi bergerak, mengetik sesuatu di ponselnya.

 _Hyung, aku sudah debut_.

Satu-satunya orang yang bisa ia beritahu hanya hyungnya. Mungkin hanya dia orang di keluarga Yoongi yang mendukung mimpi musiknya. Walau dia juga kaget pada awalnya saat Yoongi bilang akan debut sebagai member boyband. Tapi dia menerima dan menyemangati Yoongi.

Untuk itu, Yoongi sangat bersyukur –meski hubungannya dengan hyungnya tidak dekat.

Ia menyimpan ponselnya. Sepertinya hyungnya sedang sibuk hingga tak membalas pesannya.

"Yoongi ah, kerja bagus hari ini!" Seokjin tersenyum lebar.

Yoongi mengangguk, menghindari mata Seokjin. "Ne…"

* * *

-That Night…

* * *

Yoongi memejamkan matanya. Tangan kirinya memegang pulpen sementara tangan kanannya menimang buku liriknya.

Suasana di studio sangat sepi.

Ia melirik jam dinding yang tergantung.

Sudah jam 12 malam.

Seharusnya Yoongi sudah pulang sedari tadi, tapi dia menolak. Dia tidak mau kembali bersama membernya. Membernya yang membencinya tapi sok baik padanya.

"… Munafik…"

Yoongi menggigit bibirnya, mengingat kembali kejadian tadi. Seokjin tersenyum padanya seperti itu.

"Jika kalian membenciku, katakan saja langsung padaku."

Hoseok dan Jimin yang merangkulnya di depan kamera.

"Brengsek. Apa aku serendah itu…?"

Ia membuka buku liriknya. Ingin menulis, tapi tangannya tak bergerak.

Tes

Tes

Tetes-tetes air itu mulai turun membasahi buku yang selalu Yoongi jaga itu. Yoongi hanya memperhatikan tatkala tinta-tinta yang tadinya tergores membentuk kata di kertas itu mulai luntur.

"F*ck…"

Ia mengepalkan tinjunya. Tangannya kemudian bergerak menggebrak meja di sampingnya. Ia menengadahkan kepalanya, melepaskan sebuah hembusan napas kasar yang menyiratkan amarah.

"… Apa yang kulakukan…?"

* * *

:::

Aku membenci mereka

Monster di dalam diriku berbisik

Aku sangat membenci mereka

:::

* * *

Yoongi membuka matanya. Sepertinya Ia tertidur di studionya. Ia melirik jam.

Pukul 8 pagi.

Jam-jam seginiSeokjin sudah memanggil semua member untuk sarapan pagi.

Yoongi kembali memejamkan matanya. Dia tidak mau kembali.

Dia benci orang munafik.

"Orang-orang brengsek." Maki Yoongi pelan. Memorinya kembali terputar.

 _ **"Eommaa! Yoongi mengataikuuu!"**_

 _ **"Yak, jadi preman saja kau! Dasar mulut kotor!"**_

 _ **"Kau jelek tahu! Jangan sok ya!"**_

 _ **"Siapa kau main kritik?!"**_

 _ **"Kau cari gara-gara denganku?!"**_

 _ **"SI GILA INI MEMANG CARI MATI!"**_

 _ **"Sekarang kau sudah paham? Ini akibatnya jika kau mau sok jagoan ke kakak kelas. Masih untung kau belum mati."**_

 _ **"Dasar anjing gila. Mati saja sana."**_

 _ **"Hei! Namja ini ternyata gay!"**_

 _ **"GAY! DIA GAY!"**_

 _ **"Kau benar-benar aib keluarga"**_

Yoongi membuka matanya. Sekarang rasanya semua kata-kata kasar dan pukulan itu lebih baik dibanding tindakan membernya.

Yoongi benci dikasihani, bersikap baik padanya padahal membencinya.

Yoongi muak.

Mendadak perut Yoongi berbunyi. Yoongi mengacak surainya kasar. Ia lalu berdiri dan meraih tasnya.

:

:

* * *

-Rumah Makan Chickin…

* * *

Yoongi menanti pesanannya datang. Ia melirik ke luar jendela. Buku dan pulpen masih setia di kedua tangannya. Sesekali ia bergumam kecil lalu menulis bait demi bait lirik.

Ia lalu merasakan getaran di saku jaketnya. Ia merogoh saku dan mengeluarkan ponselnya. Dari Seokjin.

Yoongi diam. Mempertimbangkan apa dia harus mengangkat telepon Seokjin.

Setelah lama berpikir dan karena Seokjin pantang menyerah meneleponnya, Yoongi memutuskan untuk mengangkat teleponnya.

"Ne, hyung." Gumam Yoongi datar.

"Yoongi ah, kau dimana?" suara Seokjin sedikit teredam oleh pekikan-pekikan tidak jelas di sekitarnya.

"Rumah makan." Jawab Yoongi singkat.

"Hah? Kenapa kau tidak pulang tadi malam?"

"Aku ketiduran."

"Ah… baiklah. Hati-hati di sana Yoongi ah. Kapan kau akan pulang?"

Yoongi memutar kedua matanya jengah. Ia langsung mematikan ponselnya tanpa menjawab Seokjin.

Lihat namja itu.

Namja baik itu.

Yang disayangi semua orang.

Walau menjadi dirinya sendiri, dia tetap bisa tertawa lepas.

Sesuatu yang tidak pernah bisa Yoongi capai.

Dan karena itulah rasa benci itu mulai tumbuh lebih besar lagi.

:

:

"Yoongi hyung!"

Yoongi yang tadinya baru memejamkan matanya setelah selesai menulis lirik, mengerang kesal.

"Mwo?"

Jimin menghampirinya. Sopan sekali bocah itu, masuk ke kamar Yoongi (danSeokjin) tanpa mengetuk dulu.

"Makan malam sudah siap! Ayo keluar!"

"Ani. Aku tidak lapar."

Jimin mengernyit. "Tapi dari siang kau pulang tadi aku tidak lihat kau makan tuh?"

"… Aku masih kenyang."

Jimin menggembungkan pipinya. "Jangan begitu hyung! Ayo makan sama-sama!" paksanya sambil menarik lengan Yoongi.

"Aniya!" Yoongi melawan –sayangnya Jimin lebih kuat darinya.

Damn abs.

Jimin menariknya kuat hingga ia terduduk di tempat tidurnya. Baru saja Jimin hendak menariknya lagi, Yoongi mencengkram tangan Jimin kuat.

"Aku bilang aku tidak lapar, shit."

Kedua manik Jimin membola. Pegangannya mengendur.

"F*ck. Cepat keluar." Yoongi menepis tangan Jimin kasar lalu kembali berbaring. Ia memejamkan matanya.

"…"

Langkah Jimin terdengar menjauh hingga akhirnya Yoongi mendengar pintu kamarnya kembali tertutup.

Mereka akan membicarakannya lagi. Menggunjingkannya. Mengatakan hal-hal buruk tentangnya. Tapi kemudian akan bersikap bagaikan orang baik di depan Yoongi.

"… Persetan…" bisik Yoongi gusar. "Mereka sudah membenciku. Untuk apa aku berbaik-baik pada mereka…?"

Ia mengepalkan tinjunya.

"Aku sudah biasa."

Air matanya kembali turun diam-diam.

"… F*ck…"

* * *

:::

Bahkan mimpiku terasa menyiksaku sekarang

:::

* * *

Yoongi, Hoseok, dan Namjoon sedang berada di studio. Mereka di sini untuk membicarakan album kedua mereka. Yoongi dan Namjoon memang co-producer untuk lagu-lagu BTS.

"Rencananya di album baru kita ini akan ada lagu khusus rap." Namjoon memulai. "Karena itu kau dipanggil kemari, Hoseok ah."

Hoseok mengangguk.

"Mari kita cari base musicnya dulu, setelah itu kita masing-masing menulis lirik. Nanti baru kita gubah musiknya." Namjoon meraih ponselnya dan membuka playlist musiknya. Ia mulai memperdengarkan beberapa base music kepada kedua membernya itu.

Setelah selesai, Namjoon menanyakan pendapat member.

"Aku suka lagu yang kedua, menurutku keren." Ujar Hoseok.

Namjoon mengangguk. "Iya 'kan? Aku juga suka-"

"Aku tidak menyukainya."

Namjoon dan Hoseok sontak menoleh ke arah Yoongi dengan ekspresi terkejut.

"Yang keempat lebih bagus."

Hening

"A-ah, begitukah? Kurasa kau benar hyung…" Namjoon menggaruk tengkuknya.

Hoseok mengangguk dengan senyum terpaksa yang sudah Yoongi kenal benar. "Ya, yang itu juga bagus kok."

Dalam hatinya, Yoongi tertawa terbahak-bahak. Padahal dia sebenarnya setuju dengan mereka soal lagu kedua, dia hanya ingin mengetes mereka saja. Ia ingin melihat bagaimana mereka bisa mempertahankan pilihannya. Bagaimanapun, mayoritas selalu menang. Dua lawan satu. Harusnya mereka membujuk Yoongi, bukan malah setuju dengannya semudah itu.

Yoongi memberi senyum kecutnya. "Tidak. Kita pakai yang kedua saja." Ia meraih buku dan pulpennya.

Namjoon dan Hoseok menatap Yoongi yang mulai larut dalam dunianya sendiri.

'… Bahkan sampai kau juga, Namjoon ah…?'

Dalam hati Yoongi tersenyum miris.

'Padahal kukira grup ini penting bagimu.'

:

:

Yoongi baru pulang ke dorm. Ia melirik jam tangannya. Sudah jam 11 malam. Seharusnya member-membernya sudah tidur. Ia membuka pintu perlahan dan hendak melangkah masuk. Tapi langkahnya terhenti saat mendengar suara terbahak-bahak dari ruang TV. Ia menutup pintu tanpa suara, lalu berjalan pelan menuju sumber suara.

Taehyung sedang menonton TV rupanya. Namja itu tertawa terbahak-bahak sambil memegangi perutnya. Yoongi memandangnya lama.

'Dia tersenyum…' Yoongi diam-diam tersenyum. Senyum Taehyung memang sangat menular. '… Dia memang namja yang tampan.'

Taehyung yang sedang tertawa tanpa sengaja bertemu mata dengan Yoongi yang masih terpaku di tempatnya. Wajah Taehyung perlahan berubah. Senyumnya hilang sama sekali. Ia buru-buru menunduk.

Hening

Mungkin karena sudah tidak tahan lagi, Taehyung meraih remot TV dan mematikannya. Ia lalu berdiri dan berjalan ke arah kamarnya. Tepat saat ia lewat di depan Yoongi, Yoongi bergumam.

"Senyumanmu jelek."

Yoongi bisa lihat ekspresi terkejut di wajah Taehyung. Namja itu menggigit bibirnya sebelum kembali melanjutkan langkahnya menuju kamarnya.

Blam

Yoongi memandangi pintu yang sudah tertutup rapat itu.

'Hanya melihatku saja kau sampai lari, huh…?' Yoongi tersenyum kecut.

'… Kau tampan, Taehyung ah… hyung berbohong.'

:

:

Sore itu ketika Yoongi keluar dari kamarnya, ia menemukan Jungkook yang sedang memainkan ponselnya di sofa.

Yoongi memandangnya sejenak. Sepertinya Jungkook tidak menyadari keberadaannya. Ia melirik jam dinding. Sudah jam setengah 6.

"Jungkook ah."

"Mm…" Jungkook hanya bergumam.

"Member yang lain mana?"

"Jin hyung sedang belanja, yang lain aku tidak tahu." Jawab Jungkook, masih sibuk memainkan ponselnya.

Hening sejenak

Namun Yoongi kembali membuka suara.

"… Ne… Jungkook…"

Jungkook hanya bergumam.

"Apa kau membenci hyung?"

"Tidak."

Yoongi memutar matanya. "… Jujur saja."

"Aku tidak membenci hyung."

Yoongi mengepalkan tangannya.

'BERHENTILAH BERBOHONG!' pekiknya dalam hati. Muak, dia muak!

Yoongi menggigit bibirnya. "Oh ya? Guess what? Hyung membencimu."

Hening

Jungkook tetap sibuk dengan ponselnya.

:

:

Yoongi memandang langit malam. Hari ini tidak ada bintang lagi.

Tapi sinar bulannya tetap bercahaya terang.

Ia menggerakan kakinya, membuat ayunan yang sedang ia duduki bergerak. Ia memandang sekitar. Taman yang dekat dengan dormnya ini sudah sangat sepi. Ia lalu melirik jam tangannya.

Jam 10.

Yoongi menghela napas berat. Ia kembali memandang langit.

Sudah seminggu lebih ia menjadi orang brengsek pada membernya. Dan sepertinya mereka sudah semakin membenci Yoongi.

Yoongi tersenyum. Tidak apa-apa. Dia baik-baik saja.

Dia tidak kesepian.

"… Di setiap langkah yang kuambil…" suaranya keluar, melantunkan beberapa baris rap yang ia karang di dalam benaknya.

"Ada kebencian yang menjadi sahabatku."

"Ada kesepian yang menjadi penyelamatku."

"Ada kemarahan yang menjadi pelindungku."

"Juga kata-kata kasar yang mendekapku."

"Bahkan meski mereka bilang aku hidup bagaikan anjing, aku tetap memiliki harga diri."

"Bahkan meski mereka bilang aku telah berubah menjadi monster, f*ck you, aku tetap memiliki kerendahan hati."

"Mereka akan meneriakiku, melempariku dengan kotoran, mendorongku ke jurang."

"Dengan kebencian mereka."

"Saat bahkan mereka yang kusebut teman menertawaiku di belakang."

"Memberikan bunga dan cinta, tapi menunjuk punggungku setiap aku berbalik."

"Aku bukanlah Eminem yang bisa melawan semuanya, mengubah mereka menjadi anjing kotor yang meminta-minta."

"Membuat mereka bungkam dengan rapnya."

"Aku hanyalah Min Yoongi. Min Yoongi yang berusaha bunuh diri."

"Gay bodoh yang hanya bisa menangis."

"Gay jelek busuk penuh serapah."

"Aku memang gay, jadi silahkan memandangku hina. Aku sudah malas berpura-pura. Memuji mereka. Menyanjung mereka. Mereka."

"Mencium sepatu mereka, hidup bagaikan kotoran."

"Meski senyuman mereka membuatku iri setengah mati, tapi kepada siapa aku mengeluh?"

"Hidup yang indah ini adalah neraka bagiku."

Bibirnya masih terus menggumamkan lirik-lirik yang muncul di benaknya. Ia tak menyadari seseorang yang sedari tadi berdiri di belakangnya. Mendengarkan rapnya dari awal sampai akhir.

"… Hyung."

Yoongi tersentak dan buru-buru berbalik kebelakang. Ia menatap horor namja di depannya. "S-sejak kapan kau di situ?!"

"…Seokjin hyung menyuruhku mencarimu." Namja itu menunduk, raut takut nampak di wajahnya. Tak menjawab pertanyaan Yoongi.

Yoongi mengepalkan tangannya. "U-untuk apa?!"

"…Seokjin hyung bilang penting…"

Yoongi hanya pasrah memandang namja di depannya.

Taehyung yang menunduk dengan tubuh gemetar.

:

:

"Kau yakin Yoongi ada di taman?" Tanya Seokjin cemas. Dia baru saja selesai memasak makan malam.

Jungkook mengangguk. "Yoongi hyung tidak membawa dompet dan hanya memakai baju ala kadarnya begitu. Tidak mungkin Yoongi hyung pergi jauh."

Member lain hanya manggut-manggut. Kini mereka tengah duduk di sofa ruang TV, menunggu Yoongi dan Taehyung pulang.

Pintu dorm kemudian terbuka, menarik perhatian semua member. Yoongi muncul dengan Taehyung di belakangnya.

Melihat semua member berkumpul, Yoongi mengernyit curiga. Pasti ada sesuatu.

"Yoongi." Seokjin tersenyum. "Duduklah. Taehyung juga."

Yoongi kemudian duduk di kursi kosong. Menunggu Seokjin bicara.

"Jadi langsung saja…" Seokjin menghembuskan napasnya, berusaha menenangkan dirinya. "Aku mendengar cerita dari anak-anak soal dirimu…"

Yoongi mulai paham arah pembicaraan ini.

"Katanya kau bertingkah aneh." Lanjut Seokjin hati-hati. "Apa kau ada masalah, Yoongi ah?"

Yoongi berwajah datar. "Ani. Aku tidak merasa bertingkah aneh."

"Tapi kau memang bertingkah aneh, hyung!" Jimin menyela. "Entah kenapa kau jadi bicara kasar pada kami!"

"Padahal dulu kau cuma dingin hyung!" Hoseok menambahi setelah mengumpulkan keberaniannya.

"Hoseok!" Seokjin memperingatkan. Ia beralih menatap Yoongi. "Gwenchana, Yoongi ah. Kau bisa memberitahu kami. Bagaimanapun kita semua sudah seperti saudara."

Hati Yoongi tertumbuk mendengar itu. Rahangnya mengeras.

'Saudara…?'

"Yoongi?"

"Menggelikan."

Semua member terdiam.

"Yang seperti ini kalian sebut saudara?"

Yoongi melanjutkan. "Bersikap munafik padaku. Apa itu saudara?!"

"A-apa maksudmu, Yoongi ah?!"

"Aku mendengarnya."

"Saat debut stage kita. Aku mendengar semua yang kalian katakan."

Namjoon sontak berdiri, mulai paham maksud Yoongi. "Ani hyung, kami tidak bermaksud begitu-"

"DIAM!" bentak Yoongi meledak. "BERHENTILAH! BERHENTILAH BICARA BEGITU! BERHENTILAH SOK BAIK PADAKU! AKU MEMANG ORANG CACAT! TAPI AKU BUKAN ORANG CACAT YANG PERLU KALIAN KASIHANI!"

"Yoongi-"

"KUBILANG DIAM!"

"KAMI TIDAK BERMAKSUD BEGITU!" Seokjin ikut meninggikan suaranya. "KAMI HANYA-"

"F*CK! F*CK! BERHENTILAH MEMBUATKU TERLIHAT SEPERTI ORANG BODOH!" pekik Yoongi sambil berdiri.

"Oke. Akan kukatakan masalahku. Aku ini orang sakit. Orang yang benar-benar sakit. Tidak ada di dunia ini yang bisa membuatku tersenyum. Selama hidupku, yang kuanggap kebahagiaan ternyata hanyalah kepalsuan! Diriku yang asli! DIRIKU YANG ASLI! KALIAN PIKIR AKU INI APA?! AKU MEMANG BEGINI! SUARAKU MEMANG BEGINI! AKU MEMANG SUKA MEMAKI! AKU KASAR! DIRIKU YANG ASLI TAK PUNYA TEMAN! TIDAK SATUPUN! KALIAN PIKIR KITA SAUDARA?! SAUDARA MANA YANG SEPERTI INI?!"

Semua member terhenyak.

"AKAN KUKATAKAN SEMUANYA! SEOKJIN HYUNG!" Yoongi menatap Seokjin berang. "BERHENTILAH BERSIKAP BAIK PADAKU JIKA HANYA AKAN MEMBICARAKANKU DI BELAKANG! KAU MEMANG NAMJA BAIK! JAUH LEBIH BAIK DARIKU! JADI JANGAN BUAT AKU MERASA SEMAKIN MENYEDIHKAN!"

Yoongi lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke Namjoon. "KAU! KAU LEADER! KAU PEMIMPINNYA! JIKA KAU TIDAK SETUJU DENGAN PILIHANKU, KATAKAN! JELASKAN PADAKU! JANGAN HANYA MENGIYAKAN SEMUA KATAKU! KAU LEADER! KUKIRA GRUP INI PENTING BAGIMU! KAU MEMBUATKU SEMAKIN MEMBENCIMU!"

Ia kemudian menatap Hoseok yang masih shock. "BERHENTILAH TERSENYUM BODOH BEGITU! AKU TAHU KAU MEMAKSAKAN DIRI TERSENYUM PADAKU! MAAFKAN WAJAHKU YANG SEPERTI INI! SUARAKU YANG SEPERTI INI! KALAU KAU TIDAK MAU TERSENYUM PADAKU, JANGAN TERSENYUM PADAKU, BODOH!"

Yoongi beralih menatap Jimin. "YA! KAU BENAR! AKU ORANG YANG MEMBOSANKAN! JIKA KAU TAHU ITU, JANGAN AJAK AKU BICARA! KAU KIRA AKU INI APA?! HIBURAN UNTUKMU?! AGAR KAU BISA MENGOLOK-NGOLOKKU LAGI?! JANGAN BERSIKAP BAIK PADAKU, PADAHAL KAU TIDAK MENYUKAIKU! AKU MEMBOSANKAN! ORANG PENDIAM YANG MEMBOSANKAN! DINGIN! TIDAK SOPAN! KASAR! SEMUANYA! SEMUA YANG BURUK ADA PADAKU! JADI BERHENTILAH BERPURA-PURA!"

Yoongi kemudian menatap Jungkook. Napasnya memburu dan tangannya terkepal keras. "… Jika kau membenciku, katakan saja Jeon Jungkook. Kau tidak perlu berbohong."

"…" Jungkook hanya diam di kursinya.

Terakhir… Yoongi menatap Taehyung yang tampak seperti melamun.

"… Kaulah yang paling jujur, Taehyung. Dari sikapmu, aku sudah tahu kau membenciku. Untuk itu aku berterima kasih padamu. Kau tidak berpura-pura. Kau tidak repot-repot mengajakku bicara. Aku menghargainya. Dan…" Yoongi terdiam sejenak. "… Yang kau dengar tadi benar. Aku gay."

Mata member yang lain melotot, sementara Taehyung masih terpaku.

Yoongi tertawa keras-keras seperti orang kesetanan. "YA! AKU GAY! KALIAN ADA MASALAH?! KALIAN TAKUT?! KALIAN PIKIR AKU AKAN MEMPERKOSA KALIAN SAAT KALIAN TIDUR?! GAY MENJIJIKAN SEPERTI AKU INI!" Yoongi lambat laun menghentikan tawanya. Sebuah senyum tipis terukir di bibirnya.

"Aku ingin dekat dengan kalian." Gumamnya. "Aku sampai membunuh diriku yang asli. Diriku yang seenaknya, kasar." Ia menghela napas. "Diriku yang seperti sampah. Aku ingin menjadi Suga yang ceria dan dekat dengan kalian."

Seokjin mengepalkan tangannya. "Yoongi-"

Yoongi tertawa kecil. "Tapi sepertinya sia-sia. Min Yoongi memang sudah mati. Tapi ketakutannya masih ada padaku. Di saat aku ingin berterima kasih, lidahku malah kelu. Di saat diajak berbicara, pikiranku jadi kacau. Aku sampai tidak bisa tersenyum lagi. Aku sampah, sampah, sampah, SAMPAH!" Yoongi mengepalkan tinjunya. "JADI BERHENTILAH MEMBOHONGIKU! F*CK!"

Setelah itu ia langsung berlari keluar dorm. Tak ada yang mencegahnya. Dan dirasanya itu justru bagus.

Yoongi berlari tanpa arah. Jalan di sampingnya dipenuhi mobil dan motor yang berlalu lalang.

"F*CK! F*CK! F*CK!" Di sepanjang perjalanannya ia terus memaki sekuat yang ia bisa. Ia tak peduli jika ada yang mendengarnya. "BRENGSEK! KALIAN SEMUA BRENGSEK! SHIT! SHIIITTT!"

MUAK.

Dia benar-benar muak.

Kakinya terus berlari, membawanya ke tempat yang sama sekali tidak ia ketahui –dan tidak ia pedulikan juga.

Ia ingin menghilang.

Biarkan dia menghilang.

Dia tidak sanggup lagi.

Keinginan itu kembali muncul. Ketakutan itu kembali memerangkapnya. Pertanyaan itu kembali muncul.

 **Apakah jika aku mati, penderitaan ini akan berakhir?**

Jantung Yoongi berdetak kencang. Mati… sudah dua tahun sejak percobaan bunuh dirinya yang terakhir. Percobaan bunuh dirinya yang gagal.

Apa kali ini akan berhasil…?

Apa dengan begini Yoongi akan bahagia…?

Yoongi melirik jalan yang dipenuhi mobil dan motor itu. Kakinya belum berhenti. Kakinya tidak mau berhenti.

 **Apa kali ini akan berhasil…?**

"... Ah..."

Yoongi berbelok.

:

:

Para Member masih shock dengan kejadian barusan. Yoongi membentak mereka.

Sambil menangis.

Tidak ada yang bersuara.

Hanya Jimin yang mulai menangis.

* * *

:::

Jika kau mempunyai mimpi yang jauh

Gandenglah orang-orang yang akan menemani perjalananmu

Karena mereka akan menjadi teman seumur hidupmu

:::

* * *

 **TBC**

Halo, saya kembali lagi!^^

Di Chapter ini saya ingin mengeluarkan sisi gelap Yoongi, jadi maaf jika momentsnya rada-rada yah. Moments akan saya simpan untuk lain kali!XD

Endingnya Yoongi kecelakaan yah~!(minta ditabok) oh ya, yang bagian rap Yoongi pas di taman itu saya karang sendiri, jadi mian kalo gaje!^_^"

Kepada readers yang sudah memberi review, terima kasih banyak! Melihat ada yang menunggu karya saya, saya merasa lebih bersemangat!XD saya akan berusaha lebih keras lagi dalam mengatur tata bahasa saya. Mian acak-acakan!TwT

Semoga readers sekalian bisa merasa senang saat membaca FF saya ini. Karena jujur, saya juga sangat senang saat mengetiknya~! (Walau chapt ini isinya cuma konflik-_-)

Chapt ini wordsnya 3600-an, inspirasi saya lagi mengalir deras, jadilah hal seperti tapi mian kalo alurnya terlihat cepat atau ribet gitu ya. Saya masih pemulaTwT

Terima kasih sudah mau membaca cerita ini! Tolong maklumi kalau saya telat update, saya sedang banyak kegiatan di rumah!^^

Sekali lagi, terima kasih!

 _-Siwgr3_/13-8-2017/_


	3. Monster

**Uri Sarangseureoun Seoltangie**

.

Chapter 3: Monster

.

A BTS Fanfic

.

SUGA!Centric

.

 _©Siwgr3_

.

Cast: BTS, Other

.

Main Cast: Min Yoongi/SUGA/August D

.

Other Cast: BTS Member, Other

.

Pair: SUGA!Centric, Bott!Suga, Uke!Suga

.

Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Family

.

Rated: T

* * *

:::

Terkadang saat kita ingin menghilang dari dunia

Akan ada orang bodoh yang memeluk kita

Membawa kita kembali berwarna

:::

* * *

Itu sudah malam sekali, saat member BPB mendatangi RS di pusat kota Seoul. Mereka berlari tanpa memperdulikan teguran suster yang menyuruh mereka berhenti.

Mereka kalut.

Langkah mereka kemudian terhenti di depan ruang UGD. Napas mereka masih memburu, namun pandangan mereka fokus pada pintu yang tertutup.

Manajer hyung menghampiri mereka tak lama kemudian. Menemukan anak-anak asuhnya itu masih membatu di depan pintu.

Tak punya niat untuk duduk sedikitpun.

:

:

Yoongi masih memejamkan matanya. Sekelilingnya terasa dingin dan sunyi. Sunyi sekali, hingga ia bisa mendengar detak jantungnya sendiri.

Dia masih hidup.

'Gagal lagi…' batin Yoongi. 'Kenapa selalu begini?'

Yoongi tidak mau membuka matanya.

Kalaupun ia membukanya, dia akan sendirian lagi.

Sudah tidak ada lagi.

Sumber kebahagiaannya.

Bahkan mimpinya sama sekali tidak ada.

Mimpi yang selalu ia elu-elukan itu justru membunuhnya perlahan.

Untuk apa mati pelan-pelan dan penuh penderitaan, jika Yoongi bisa menyelesaikannya dalam satu lompatan?

… Yoongi ingin tertidur dalam waktu lama.

Tapi sebuah sentuhan di tangannya membuat napasnya tertahan.

"Mian… hyung… kh… maafkan… kami…"

Park Jimin.

Yoongi bisa merasakan wajah Jimin menyentuh lembut tangannya.

Namja itu menangis.

Selain dia, Yoongi bisa mendengar beberapa isakan pelan.

Tapi Yoongi tidak bisa mengenalinya.

"Ini salahku, hyung…" lirih Jimin, masih terisak. "Mian… hyung… mian…"

"… Berhenti berbohong." gumam Yoongi tanpa membuka matanya.

Pegangan Jimin mengerat. "Y-Yoongi hyung…?!"

Yoongi tidak bersuara lagi.

"… Mungkin dia mengigau, Jimin ah…" suara Seokjin terdengar serak.

"Dokter bilang paling cepat dia akan bangun besok pagi…" Kini Namjoon menyahut. "… Itu katanya dua hari lalu… tapi sampai sekarang Yoongi hyung belum sadar juga…"

"Dia akan bangun… cepat atau lambat." Gumam Hoseok.

Suasana kembali hening.

Namun Jungkook angkat bicara. "Bahkan kita tetap pembohong di mimpinya, huh?"

"… Aku tahu…" bisik Jimin lirih. "… Aku tidak menyalahkannya."

Hening kembali

"Saat aku memanggilnya di taman dulu…" Taehyung terdiam sebentar. "Dia sedang merap."

Tak ada balasan.

Taehyung kemudian melanjutkan "… Dia terdengar sangat keren."

Tawa Hoseok terdengar lirih. "Hyung itu memang selalu keren saat merap."

:

:

-Esoknya…

* * *

 **Aku akan tidur selamanya**

* * *

Memang begitu tekad Yoongi. Tapi perutnya yang seakan sedang mengadakan konser sedari tadi siang membuatnya terpaksa membuka mata.

Dasar perut sialan.

Saat Yoongi membuka mata, ia menemukan langit-langit kamar rawatnya. Saat ia melirik ke samping ia menemukan hyungnya yang sedang duduk di kursi tepat di samping ranjang rawatnya. Tangannya memegang sebuah apel dan pisau, sementara di pangkuannya ada piring berisi apel yang menunggu untuk dikupas.

"Yoongi." Hyungnya tersenyum. "Apa tidurmu nyenyak?"

Yoongi tidak menjawab. Matanya terpaku pada apel yang sedang dikupas hyungnya.

Perutnya kembali berbunyi.

Tapi hyungnya tetap berlagak mengupas apel tanpa memperdulikan Yoongi. Padahal Yoongi yakin tadi dia mendengar bunyi memalukan dari perut Yoongi.

"Umma dan appa akan sampai sebentar lagi. Tadi keretanya terlambat berangkat." Ucap hyungnya tenang.

'Aku tidak peduli, berikan apel itu!' batin Yoongi menjerit.

Hyungnya menatap Yoongi datar. "Mwo? Apa maumu?"

Yoongi ingin memaki.

"Ah… kau mau ini?" hyungnya mengangkat pisau di tangannya.

"Kau akan memakainya?" Tanya hyungnya lagi. "Untuk bunuh diri lagi?"

"…"

"Silahkan." Hyungnya menyisipkan pisau itu di tangan Yoongi. "Bunuh diri saja. Dengan begitu kau akan bahagia. Lepas dari segala hal yang kau benci di dunia ini."

Yoongi beralih menatap hyungnya.

"Bunuh dirilah. Tidak ada yang bisa membahagiakanmu. Bahkan appa, umma dan aku tidak bisa mencegahmu. Mencegah otak idiotmu." Hyungnya meraih pisau yang ada di tangan Yoongi dan kembali mengupas apel. "Saat kau sudah jadi arwah, kirimkan salamku pada kakek dan nenek. Dan… bisakah kau menyempatkan diri mengunjungi kami sebelum ke surga?"

"…"

"Aku harap kau bisa melihat kami. Melihat appa yang akan terus membenci dirinya seumur hidupnya. Melihat umma yang akan selalu menangis hari demi hari saat teringat padamu. Melihat aku yang akan menyalahkan kebodohanku sampai aku mati nanti."

"…"

"Kuharap kau bisa melihat kami barang sejenak. Setelah itu kau bebas untuk naik ke atas. Meninggalkan kami yang di bawah." Hyungnya meraih salah satu potongan apel dan mendekatkannya ke mulut Yoongi. "Meninggalkan kenangan yang membuat kami teringat padamu, kebahagiaan kami."

Yoongi membuka mulutnya lalu mulai mengunyah. Ia menatap langit-langit kamar.

Hening, hanya sesekali hyungnya itu menyodorkan potongan apel padanya dalam diam.

Yoongi menelan apel yang sudah ia kunyah. Mulutnya kemudian terbuka.

"… Mian…"

Hyungnya menatapnya. Tersenyum simpul.

"Aku tidak ingat punya dongsaeng yang cengeng. Berhentilah menangis, dan jadilah kuat."

:

:

Yoongi memandang datar ummanya yang menangis, sementara sang appa hanya terduduk lemas di sofa sudut kamar rawat. Mereka baru saja tiba dari Daegu.

"DASAR ANAK BODOH! KAU MAU AKU MATI HAH?!" bentak ummanya sambil terus menyeka air matanya kasar membuat Yoongi mengalihkan pandangannya –tak sanggup bertemu mata dengan ummanya. "KAU TERUS-TERUSAN BERUSAHA MEMBUNUH DIRIMU SENDIRI! DASAR ANAK IDIOT!"

Hyung menahannya untuk tidak memukul Yoongi. "Umma, jangan berteriak begitu. Ini rumah sakit…"

"AKU TIDAK PEDULI!" pekik ummanya meledak. "ANAK INI! ANAK- kh… anak ini…" kaki wanita paruh baya itu melemah hingga membuatnya hampir terjatuh jika saja anak tertuanya tidak menahannya. "… Tolonglah…" isaknya sambil menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. "Jangan buat aku menderita, Min Yoongi… apa aku harus menjadi gila, menyakiti diriku sendiri, atau membuat diriku kelaparan, agar kau tidak melakukannya lagi…?"

"…"

"Aku bersungguh-sungguh…" suara wanita itu bergetar. "Aku akan melakukannya… jika itu bisa mencegahmu… bunuh diri…"

"Yeobo…" appanya berdiri dan menghampiri istrinya. "Jangan katakan itu…" lirihnya sambil meremas kedua bahu sang istri. Ia lalu berdiri dan menatap Yoongi lama. Kakinya kemudian melangkah mendekati Yoongi yang masih diam menatap langit-langit kamarnya.

"Min Yoongi." Yoongi perlahan mengalihkan pandangannya pada sang appa. "Aku langsung membenci diriku sendiri saat kau bilang ingin menjadi musisi. Aku merasa gagal menjadi seorang appa. Aku ingin melihat masa depan yang cerah, tapi kau malah berkata begitu, sudah seperti melempar kotoran tepat ke wajahku."

"…"

"Tapi tidak ada yang membuatku lebih membenci diriku sendiri di banding saat ini. Berdiri di samping ranjang rawatmu. Memandang wajahmu. Berpikir apa lain kali kau masih akan membuka matamu. Memikirkan itu membuatku ketakutan."

Yoongi hanya diam, memandang appanya yang mulai menangis.

"Jadi terserah… kau mau jadi musisi… rapper… bahkan anggota boyband sekalipun… dan terserah padamu jika kau mau jadi gay yang gila seks atau semacamnya… lakukan sesukamu… apapun… tapi jangan pernah begini lagi…" lirihnya. "Apapun yang terjadi, jangan begini lagi…"

"… Appa…"

"Kalau aku melihatmu seperti ini lagi, aku bersumpah akan mengikatmu di dalam rumah agar kau tidak bisa bergerak lagi! Dasar anak bodoh!"

Yoongi menangis.

Tapi senyum lebar itu masih terpatri di wajahnya.

* * *

:::

Aku pikir bisa mendapatkan kebahagiaan dengan cara ini

Aku bodoh

Aku tidak tahu

Bahwa aku akan meninggalkan luka di bawah sana

Pada orang-orang yang menjadikanku kebahagiaan mereka

:::

* * *

Hari sudah malam. Appa dan umma Yoongi telah kembali ke Daegu setelah Yoongi meyakinkan mereka dia sudah baik-baik saja. Bagaimanapun appanya punya pekerjaan di sana. Yoongi melirik jam dinding. Sudah jam 7 malam.

Yoongi belum bisa bergerak, sekujur tubuhnya masih sakit. Tapi ia bisa menggerakan kepalanya ke samping –walau itu tidak terlalu berguna.

"Hyung aku lapar. Suapi aku." Perintahnya kurang ajar.

Hyungnya memutar matanya jengah. "Yaya. Dasar dongsaeng tidak sopan." Ia baru saja akan meraih mangkuk bubur, saat ia mendengar ketukan di pintu kamar. Ia mengernyit, bertanya-tanya siapa yang datang. Tapi ekspresinya berubah saat pintu kamar terbuka. "Ah, selamat datang."

Yoongi menaikkan sebelah alisnya lalu ikut menatap ke arah pintu yang terletak di sudut.

Ekspresinya berubah tegang saat melihat Namjoon muncul. Member lain ada di belakangnya, mengekori Namjoon masuk.

"Yoongi sudah bangun, walau belum bisa bergerak sih." Hyungnya tersenyum tak memperdulikan adiknya yang melotot ke arahnya. "Kalian darimana?"

Namjoon menggaruk tengkuknya. "Ah, tadi kami ada schedule manggung… apa waktu kami tidak tepat…?"

"Kalian datang tepat waktu. Aku ada sedikit urusan, jadi bisakah kalian menjaga Yoongi sebentar?"

'NO NO NO! HYUNG! KAU TIDAK BISA MELAKUKAN INI PADAKU!' Yoongi menjerit panik dalam hati.

Para member mengangguk.

"Ah, dan bisa kalian suapi dia? Dia merengek padaku untuk menyuapinya. Benar-benar seperti bayi." Hyungnya tertawa lalu langsung melenggang pergi dari situ.

Yoongi benar-benar ingin melompat ke sana dan menghajar hyungnya yang kurang ajar itu –jikasaja tubuhnya bisa digerakkan.

Jungkook tanpa disuruh mengambil mangkuk lalu mendekati Yoongi. Member lain mengikutinya dari belakang, lalu mengelilingi tempat tidur Yoongi. Jungkook duduk di kursi lalu menggeser kursinya agar lebih dekat dengan Yoongi. Ia menyendok bubur dan mengarahkannya pada Yoongi.

Yoongi menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat.

Jungkook menatapnya jengah. Tanpa perasaan ia langsung mendorong masuk sendok itu ke dalam mulut Yoongi –berbuah "YAK! JEON JUNGKOOK!" dari Seokjin dan tatapan horor oleh member lain.

Jungkook tidak peduli walau Yoongi sudah melihatnya seperti akan membunuhnya sebentar lagi. "Kau lapar 'kan hyung? Jadi berhentilah sok tsundere, dan mulailah mengunyah."

Dasar magnae tidak sopan.

Yoongi ingin memuntahkan bubur itu, tapi dia ingat lagi prinsip hidupnya.

Jangan membuang-buang makanan.

Dengan terpaksa Yoongi mulai mengunyah pelan, lalu menelannya.

Jungkook memandangnya setelah sekali lagi memasukkan paksa sesendok bubur ke dalam mulut Yoongi. "Kau tahu, hyung…"

Yoongi meliriknya, masih mengunyah.

"Aku tidak pernah berbohong." Jungkook menatapnya lurus. "Aku tidak membencimu."

Yoongi tersedak.

Hoseok terbelalak. Ia buru-buru meraih air mineral yang sudah diberi sedotan. "M-minum dulu hyung!"

Yoongi segera mematuhi perintah Hoseok. Ia lalu mengirim deathglare ke arah Jungkook. Kenapa Jungkook mendadak membahas hal itu?!

'Hell, magnae itu mau aku mati yah?!'

"Kau mengerti hyung?" Yoongi yang tadinya sudah siap membentak Jungkook, langsung terdiam. Jungkook tersenyum padanya. "Aku tidak pernah membencimu. Tidak sekalipun."

Yoongi terdiam.

"Aku memang jarang bicara padamu. Lebih sering melihat ponselku. Tapi kau tetap memberku. Hyungku. Keluargaku." Jungkook kembali menyendok bubur. "Apa kau tahu, hyung…? Aku orang yang pemalu. Bahkan aku tidak memiliki teman di sekolahku." Ia diam sejenak. "Jadi kalian, memberku sekaligus hyungku, adalah orang-orang terdekatku. Dan aku bahagia karena itu."

"… Tapi aku minta maaf, hyung. Aku sudah membuatmu salah paham. Aku tidak peduli jika kau membenciku. Aku menyayangimu, hyung."

Yoongi tetap diam.

"Ne, hyung… aku juga minta maaf…" Hoseok memulai. "Bukan berarti aku suka tersenyum palsu padamu. Aku hanya tidak tahu harus merespon bagaimana. Kau tahu 'kan hyung, sifat kita bertolak belakang. Kadang aku melihatmu melotot ke arahku. Aku langsung merasa takut dan bingung memikirkan alasanmu melotot padaku. Dan karena kau hanya diam saja, kusimpulkan kau tidak menyukaiku karena aku berisik atau semacamnya. Walau begitu aku tidak mau membuatmu tersinggung, jadi aku tersenyum." Hoseok menatap Yoongi serius. "Aku tahu aku memang munafik padamu. Tapi kuharap kau mau memaafkanku hyung. Kau tetaplah member yang kuhormati. Mian hyung… aku benci melihatmu menangis… jadi tolong jangan menangis lagi."

"…"

"Aku juga menyayangimu…" Hoseok tersenyum.

Yoongi masih diam. Mulutnya senantiasa mengunyah bubur suapan Jungkook.

"Hyung…" lirih Jimin. Yoongi menatapnya. Kedua mata namja itu bengkak. Sepertinya dia banyak menangis. "M-maafkan aku… a-aku hanya… tidak suka melihat kau diam sepanjang waktu aku bicara denganmu… aku menceritakan banyak hal tentangku padamu… tapi kau tak pernah sekalipun menceritakan hidupmu padaku… hanya membalas seadanya… bersikap dingin padaku… membuatku berpikir… apa yang salah denganku…? Apa aku terlalu cerewet? Apa aku menyebalkan? … Aku terus memikirkannya."

"Seringkali aku merasa kesal saat bicara denganmu. Kau tak pernah menatap mataku. Itu membuatku marah. Membuatku merasa tidak dihargai. Apalagi saat aku membangunkanmu waktu itu, kau malah memakiku. Kau membuatku membencimu hyung." Suara namja berbibir tebal itu bergetar. "Tapi saat… mendengarmu bicara malam itu… aku… langsung membenci diriku sendiri… aku bodoh… tidak mau memperdulikan perasaanmu… padahal sifatmu berbeda dariku… apalagi… kau sudah melewati banyak masalah… tapi aku malah… membencimu… aku bodoh hyung…"

Ia kembali menangis.

"Jadi maafkan aku… hyung… kh… maaf…" ia menyeka air matanya kasar, tapi tangisannya malah semakin keras. "Jangan buat aku semakin membenci diriku, hyung… kh… aku menyayangimu… sungguh… jadi tolong… jangan pernah lakukan ini lagi…!"

Yoongi memandangnya datar.

Seokjin meremas bahu Jimin. "… Aku juga mau minta maaf, Yoongi ah."

Yoongi menatapnya.

"Aku yang paling tua di sini, jadi aku selalu berpikir… apa yang harus kulakukan agar bisa akrab dengan kalian semua. Jadi aku berusaha bersikap ceria dan lucu, agar kalian bisa merasa nyaman denganku…" ia tersenyum tipis. "Hanya kau yang masih bersikap dingin padaku. Itu membuatku kebingungan. Dan… saat debut stage kita waktu itu, aku melihat wajahmu memucat, dan itu membuatku cemas… saat aku memanggilmu, kau terkejut. Aku masih mengingat jelas wajahmu saat itu."

"Aku memang merasa kesal dengan sikapmu. Tapi sekali lagi, aku teringat akan wajahmu. Penuh ketakutan dan kesedihan. Wajahmu waktu itu membuatku yakin, kau pasti punya alasan bersikap begitu." Seokjin berlutut di samping ranjang Yoongi. Menatapnya dengan senyuman yang hangat. "Saat itulah aku berpikir… aku ingin lebih dekat dengan roommate ku. Aku ingin bisa berbincang dengannya di malam hari. Mendengar keluh kesahnya. Menjadi sandarannya."

"… Aku yang paling tua, Yoongi ah… jadi kau adalah adikku juga. Aku menyayangi kalian semua. Tanpa terkecuali."

Yoongi masih diam. Ia beralih menatap langit-langit.

"Hyung…" panggilan Namjoon membuat Yoongi meliriknya. "Maafkan aku."

Yoongi kembali mengalihkan pandangan.

"Kau benar… padahal aku leader… tapi aku malah lembek begini… aku hanya tidak ingin menyinggungmu, hyung… aku sangat menghormatimu. Sungguh. Jadi aku takut akan membuatmu marah padaku, hyung… aku selalu berpikir, jika grup ini bubar, maka itu semua adalah salahku. Aku yang melakukan hal bodoh. Aku yang tidak bisa menjaga kalian. Aku yang menghancurkan grup ini. Dengan kebodohan dan keburukanku."

"… Tapi hyung…" Namjoon tersenyum. "… Grup ini adalah segalanya bagiku. aku bersungguh-sungguh. Kalian semua adalah keluarga yang penting bagiku. termasuk kau, hyung… aku benar-benar menganggapmu sebagai hyungku sendiri."

"… Bodohnya… aku malah membuatmu marah, hyung…" Namjoon menunduk sambil terkekeh. "Aku benar-benar leader yang payah…"

"Aniya."

Namjoon mengangkat kepalanya, terkejut.

Yoongi menatapnya.

"Kau leader terhebat yang bisa kumiliki. Kau adalah inspirasiku, Namjoon ah. Rapmu membuatku kembali mengingat mimpiku. Rapmu membuatku ingin memperjuangkan segalanya. Kau orang baik, Namjoon ah. Yang buruk di sini Cuma aku."

Namjoon hendak menyela, namun Yoongi memotongnya.

"Kalian semua di ruangan ini adalah orang baik. Akulah masalahnya." Yoongi menatap Seokjin. "Kau adalah hyung terbaik yang mereka miliki. Kau tulus menyayangi mereka. Selalu mengurus mereka dengan baik. Dan masakanmu enak sekali."

Yoongi lalu menatap Jimin. "Jadi tolong jaga anak itu. Anak yang baik. Sangat baik. Kau tak akan pernah menemui orang sebaik dia lagi. Saat yang lain menghindariku, dia malah ngotot mengajakku bicara. Padahal aku orang yang membosankan."

Yoongi menatap Hoseok. "Dan urus anak ini. Dia benar-benar orang yang penuh kebahagiaan. Bersama dengannya akan membuatmu merasa senang. Bahkan hanya dengan melihat tawanya dari jauh sudah membuatku merasa ingin tersenyum juga. Anak yang penuh kasih sayang."

"… Lalu bocah itu." Yoongi menatap Jungkook bosan. "Magnae kurang ajar yang bisa segalanya. Terlihat cuek dan sombong. Tapi anak yang baik –seperti katanya tadi, seorang pemalu. Magnae yang selalu membuatku ingin memeluknya. Magnae yang membuatku berbohong kalau aku membencinya." Yoongi diam sejenak. "Magnae yang bisa membuatku… merasa ingin bersama dengannya dan melindunginya."

Terakhir…

Taehyung.

Yoongi menatap Taehyung. Dan untuk pertama kalinya, Taehyung balas menatapnya. Mereka diam sejenak, namun Yoongi membuka suara.

"Si Senyum jelek."

Taehyung menggigit bibirnya.

"Yang langsung percaya dengan apa yang kukatakan." Tatapan Yoongi melembut. "Si tampan yang dengan bodohnya percaya saja saat kubilang jelek."

Mata Taehyung membulat.

"… Kau selalu tampan, Taehyung ah. Bahkan melihat tawamu dari jauh saja, aku sudah tahu. Aku hanya berbohong waktu itu. Aku kesal melihatmu langsung menunduk saat aku ada di dekatmu. Waktu itu saja kau langsung mematikan televisi dan masuk ke kamarmu. Hal itu membuatku sangat marah, hingga kalimat itu keluar."

Kedua sudut bibir Yoongi perlahan terangkat. "… Aku paling suka melihat senyummu, Taehyung ah."

Namja dingin itu tersenyum.

Seketika suasana langsung hening.

Semua member menatap Yoongi seakan-akan melihat hantu.

Namjoon tak percaya dengan matanya sendiri. Secara otomatis, memorinya kembali memutar kejadian tempo hari.

* * *

FLASHBACK: ON

* * *

Malam itu Bang Si-Hyuk memanggil Namjoon ke kantornya. Namjoon datang bersama Jimin dan Hoseok yang memaksa untuk ikut.

Bang Si-hyuk berdehem. "Jadi kalian akan debut sebulan lagi. Aku sudah memikirkan nickname beberapa member. Tugasmu, Namjoon ah, beritahukan anak-anak itu soal nickname mereka. Kau leader mereka 'kan?"

Namjoon mengangguk. "Ne, hyungnim."

"Jja, Taehyung akan menjadi V."

Jimin berusaha menahan tawanya.

Dan sepertinya Bang PD menyadarinya. Ia memicingkan matanya. "Wae? Itu nama yang keren!"

Hoseok membekap mulut Jimin sambil mengangguk-angguk. "Ne, ne! keren kok, Hyungnim! Jangan pikirkan Jimin!"

Bang PD tampak sewot. "Hmph, aku akan melepaskanmu kali ini." Ia kembali berdehem. "Seokjin akan menjadi Jin. Hoseok, kau akan jadi J-Hope."

Hoseok melongo, sementara Jimin mulai cekikikan, tak mampu menahan tawanya.

Kali ini sang founder cuek. "Namjoon, namamu akan jadi Rapmonster!" Namjoon hanya mengangguk saja biar urusan cepat selesai. Lagipula namanya tidak buruk, terdengar keren.

"Dan Yoongi akan menjadi Suga."

"SUGA?! MAKSUDNYA SUGA GULA?!" pekik Hoseok dan Jimin bersamaan, tak percaya. "Kenapa Suga?" Tanya Namjoon heran.

"Coba tebak!"

Sekarang Bang PD mau main tebak-tebakan?

'Merepotkan.' Batin mereka bertiga.

"Uhh… karena Yoongi hyung putih?" tebak Hoseok dan disambut "Ohh!"-nya Jimin. Terdengar masuk akal.

Tapi Bang PD menggeleng. Mereka kembali diam.

"… Uhh…"

Hening… tak ada yang bisa menjawab.

Akhirnya Bang PD memberitahu mereka.

Wajah Bang Si-hyuk mendadak serius. "… Kalian pernah melihatnya tersenyum lebar…? Atau tertawa?"

Ketiga member itu menggeleng. Senyum maksimal yang pernah mereka lihat hanya kedua sudut bibir Yoongi yang terangkat satu senti.

Bang Si-hyuk menghela napas berat. "Aku pernah melihatnya sekali. Saat itu aku mengatakan lelucon aneh soal boneka beruang kumamon milik keponakanku" Ia memandang ketiga anak buahnya itu serius. "Yoongi malah tertawa keras sekali –padahal menurutku leluconku sama sekali tidak lucu. Ia juga tersenyum sangat lebar."

Alis Hoseok dan Jimin bertaut. "Lalu? Apa hubungannya?"

"… Senyumnya sangat manis…"

"HAH?!"

"Kalian tidak percaya?" Bang Si-hyuk mendengus. "Kalian akan tahu saat melihatnya."

* * *

FLASHBACK: OFF

* * *

Sepertinya Namjoon mulai paham kenapa Yoongi dijuluki Suga. Ia melirik Hoseok dan Jimin yang sudah melotot.

Hening

Yoongi yang merasa risih dipelototi, menggeram. "Kenapa kalian?!"

Member lain segera tersadar. Beberapa berdehem, yang lain menggaruk tengkuknya.

Yoongi memutar matanya. Ia melirik mangkuk yang dipegang Jungkook. Buburnya sudah habis.

"Oke, aku sudah selesai makan. Silahkan pergi." Yoongi memejamkan matanya. "Aku akan keluar dari BPB."

Semua sontak terkejut.

"Mwo?! Wae?!" pekik Jimin dan Seokjin bersamaan tidak terima.

"Huh? Kenapa bertanya? Tentu saja karena aku sudah selesai dengan kalian." Gumam Yoongi tanpa membuka matanya. "Sudah kubilang, yang salah di sini adalah aku. Aku memang tidak cocok jadi member boyband. Aku sudah salah dari awal. Jadi aku akan keluar. Jangan pasang muka begitu. Tanpa akupun, kalian akan tetap sukses kok. Aku masih akan bekerja di Bighit. Mungkin sebagai produser atau sejenisnya. Entahlah. Kita lihat saja nanti."

"Aniya! Jangan begitu hyung!" Hoseok menggeleng panik. Setengah dirinya meyakinkan Yoongi hanya bercanda. Tapi separuh lagi mengingat Yoongi bukan orang yang suka bercanda. Dan pikiran-pikiran itu membuat Hoseok semakin panik.

"Hyung, aku tidak tahu apa yang kau pikirkan, tapi BPB tidak akan sama lagi tanpa hyung!" Namjoon membuka suara. "Kau penting bagi kami, hyung!"

Jimin mulai menangis. "Hyuuuunggggg… pleaseeee…"

Yoongi masih diam. Tak mau membuka mata.

"Apa kau takut hyung?" ucapan Jungkook membuat member yang lain terdiam. "Kau takut akan membuat kami membencimu jika tetap di BPB? Kau takut kami akan membenci dirimu yang asli? Lalu meninggalkanmu?"

Yoongi menggigit bibir bawahnya. Masih menolak untuk membuka mata.

"Kami akan lebih senang jika kau mau menjadi dirimu sendiri hyung." Jungkook tersenyum. Tangannya terulur mengusap sisa bubur di sudut bibir Yoongi. "Kita keluarga 'kan, hyung?"

"Apa kalian bodoh?" desis Yoongi sambil menepis tangan Jungkook. "Aku gay. Homo. Kalian tidak takut aku akan menyukai kalian atau semacamnya? Kalian tidak jijik padaku, hah?!"

Suasana hening.

Yoongi tak bisa melihat ekspresi membernya –dan dia juga tidak mau melihat mereka. Dia tidak mau membuka mata. Dia tidak mau melihat ekspresi jijik. Ekspresi sadar. Ekspresi mereka menyetujui kata-katanya.

Selesai sudah.

"Aku…" Yoongi menahan napasnya saat mendengar suara dalam Taehyung. "Aku ingin bersama denganmu, hyung."

Dan begitu saja. Dalam keheningan yang lama, pertahanan Yoongi runtuh.

Mereka melihat member tertua kedua mereka itu menangis. Tapi hati mereka tenang, karena mereka tahu itu adalah air mata kebahagiaan.

Hoseok langsung menyeletuk secara otomatis (tanpa dipikir lagi). "Hyung, sudah kubilang aku benci melihatmu menangis. Kau terlihat jelek."

Semua member sontak menoleh ke arah Hoseok, melongo dengan ucapannya. Hoseok sendiri melotot –tak percaya kata-kata itu baru keluar dari mulutnya. Ia menatap Yoongi horor, menunggu sang hyung memakinya dan berkemungkinan besar menendangnya karena sudah kurang ajar.

Yoongi diam sejenak, namun sejurus kemudian dia perlahan tapi pasti mulai tertawa lepas.

Member yang lain hanya memandanginya. Tak berkata apapun. Hanya ingin mengagumi pemandangan di depan mereka.

Senyum Suga yang begitu manis ini.

Sepertinya mereka harus berterima kasih pada Hoseok nanti karena sudah membuat Yoongi tertawa.

* * *

:::

Monster itu memekik

Menjerit

Tertatih menghindar

Tapi tetap kena

Kalian membunuhnya

Dan untuk itu aku berterima kasih

:::

* * *

 **TBC**

Halo, saya kembali lagi.^^ maaf lama, saya ada banyak sekali pekerjaan di rumah. Terima kasih atas kesabarannya.^^

Sebenarnya saya pengen memperpanjang konflik, tapi hati tak rela. Saya pengen cepat-cepat ngetik yang manis-manisXD jadilah hal di atas, mian kalau ribet gaje atau amburadul ya kata-katanya.

Chapter depan udah mulai moments. Tangan saya benar-benar gatal pengen ngetikXD

Terima kasih buat yang sudah membaca dan mereview karya saya ini, saya jadi tambah semangat ngetiknya pas tahu ada banyak Yoong!Uke shipperXD

Chapt depan mungkin saya tidak bisa uplat lagi, mohon bersabar!^^

Sekali lagi, terima kasih!

 _-Siwgr3_/21-8-2017/_


	4. Members

**Uri Sarangseureoun Seoltangie**

.

Chapter 4: Members

.

A BTS Fanfic

.

SUGA!Centric

.

 _©Siwgr3_

.

Cast: BTS, Other

.

Main Cast: Min Yoongi/SUGA/August D

.

Other Cast: BTS Member, Other

.

Pair: SUGA!Centric, Bott!Suga, Uke!Suga

.

Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Family

.

Rated: T

* * *

Hari sangat cerah dan hangat ketika Yoongi membuka matanya. Maniknya melirik jam, masih jam delapan pagi. Dia bisa melakukan banyak hal hari ini.

Menulis lirik, tidur, makan, minum, tidur, buang air, nonton tv, tidur, tidur, tidur.

Sangat banyak.

Benar-benar hari minggu yang indah.

Tapi baru saja Yoongi hendak memulai hari damainya itu, pintu kamarnya terbuka tanpa ketukan. Dan yang dia lihat selanjutnya membuat semua rencana yang sudah dia susun rapi di otaknya hancur berantakan.

Dia memandang wajah namja di depannya dengan bosan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Jeon?"

Magnaenya itu hanya berujar dengan ringannya. "Hari ini aku bertugas merawatmu, hyung."

NO NO NO

Seakan bisa membaca pikiran Yoongi, Jungkook hanya memberi seringainya. "Kau tak bisa menolak hyung."

Yoongi mencibir kesal lalu memperhatikan Jungkook yang mengambil tempat duduk di sampingnya.

Mereka saling berpandangan selama beberapa detik sebelum Yoongi mengalihkan pandangannya. Cemberut.

Kembali hening.

Yoongi melirik si magnae, dan langsung mengumpat dalam hati saat bertemu mata dengan Jungkook. "K-kenapa kau memandangiku seperti itu, hah?!" bentak Yoongi salting.

"Aku ingin melihat senyummu, hyung." Magnae mereka memang terkenal to the point.

Yoongi sampai tersedak dibuatnya. "H-hah?! Kenapa kau mau melihat senyumku?!"

Jungkook mengedikkan bahunya. "Entahlah, aku hanya penasaran dan takjub. Bagaimana bisa wajah yang dingin dan suka cemberut ini…" Jungkook menyentuh lembut pipi Yoongi. "Tersenyum semanis itu…?"

Yoongi menggeram kesal. "Siapa yang kau panggil manis, hah?!" desisnya sambil menepis tangan Jungkook.

"Kau, hyung."

Yoongi benar-benar merasa geli dengan percakapan ini. Rasanya seperti Jungkook sedang menggombalinya.

Heck no

"Argh! Hentikan pembicaraan ini!" Yoongi meraih remot tv kemudian menyalakannya. "Ada yang mau kau tonton, magnae? Bagaimana kalau kuputarkan Thomas and friends untukmu?" tanyanya dengan nada mengejek.

Saat sedang panik dan gugup mulut Yoongi memang tidak bisa dikontrol.

Jungkook memutar matanya jengah. "Tidak ada yang ingin kutonton sekarang. Tapi jika kau memaksa…" dia menyeringai. "Aku ingin menonton senyummu, hyung."

Yoongi melotot.

"SEOKJIN HYUUUUNGGG!"

:

:

Film komedi sedang terputar di televisi. Dan ingin rasanya Yoongi tertawa sekuat-kuatnya melihat humor-humor bodoh yang tersaji di depannya.

Kalau saja Jungkook tidak terus memandangnya seakan-akan sedang mengawasi kelinci percobaannya.

"Berhenti memandangku!" marah Yoongi akhirnya. Tidak tahan lagi. Tidak bisakah dia menonton tv dengan damai?!

Jungkook memasang muka tidak berdosanya. "'Kan kau sendiri yang bilang hyung! Kau benci saat aku cuek padamu, jadi sekarang aku memperhatikanmu. Tapi kenapa kau malah marah, huh?"

Sepertinya magnaenya ini sedang menggodanya.

"Maksudku tidak sampai seperti ini juga! Yang seperti biasa saja! Kau hanya perlu melihatku kalau kita bicara!"

"Shirreo~!" Jungkook tersenyum nakal. Dia bertopang dagu, masih menatap lurus ke arah Yoongi. "Aku mau melihatmu terus menerus, hyung~!"

Memang magnae kurang ajar.

"Ish, kau menyebalkan!" desis Yoongi. Tapi akhirnya dia pasrah dan kembali memfokuskan matanya ke layar televisi –berusaha keras mengabaikan Jungkook. Yoongi menonton dengan serius. Dan tanpa sengaja tertawa saat melihat lelucon bodoh di televisi.

Jungkook benar-benar bingung dengan selera humor hyungnya ini.

Ya sudahlah, Yoongi bisa punya selera humor super aneh jika itu berarti Jungkook bisa sering-sering melihat tawanya.

Entah kenapa melihat tawa Yoongi membuat wajah Jungkook menghangat.

Entah, seperti seorang ayah yang merasa sayang kepada anaknya?

Yoongi meliriknya. "Kenapa mukamu merah begitu, hah?"

Jungkook mengernyit. "Mukaku merah?"

Yoongi mengangguk. "Kau demam?"

Jungkook menggeleng. "Ani. Hanya perasaanmu saja."

Yoongi mendelik. Setelah menatap Jungkook beberapa detik, ia kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah tv. Kembali konsentrasi menonton.

Jungkook tersenyum melihat hyungnya yang kembali tertawa riang.

Oh. Lihat hyungnya ini. Yoongi mulai tertawa tanpa kendali dan berujung pada tersedaknya dia.

Jungkook sontak memberi tepukan kecil di punggung Yoongi saat dia terbatuk. "Makanya ketawanya jangan lebay, hyung."

Yoongi mengirim deathglarenya. "Berisik."

Beberapa saat kemudian pintu kamar rawat Yoongi terbuka. Seorang perawat masuk membawa nampan berisi makanan.

"Ah gomawo. Biar saya urus selanjutnya." Jungkook mengambil nampan itu tanpa menatap ke arah perawat itu. Yoongi mengernyit heran melihat tingkah magnaenya ini.

Setelah perawat itu pergi, Yoongi tak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak bertanya. "Kenapa kau?"

"Apanya?" Tanya Jungkook datar sambil membuka plastik tipis yang menutup mangkuk bubur.

"Sikapmu aneh." Ujar Yoongi. "Kau tidak melihat ke arah yeoja tadi. Itu tidak sopan tahu."

Jungkook memutar matanya. "Aku tidak terlalu suka bicara dengan yeoja."

Yoongi semakin mengernyit. "Kau gay?"

Jungkook mendesis. "Bukan, aku hanya pemalu. Aku sudah memberitahumu itu."

Yoongi manggut-manggut. Begitu rupanya. "Eh, siapa bilang kau bisa menyuapku?!" cegah Yoongi saat melihat Jungkook sudah menyendok buburnya.

"Aku." Jawab Jungkook pendek dan tanpa ba-bi-bu langsung memasukkan secara paksa sesendok bubur ke dalam mulut Yoongi.

"YAK!"

Jungkook hanya memberi cengirannya. Tak merasa bersalah sama sekali.

* * *

-Esoknya…

* * *

Pagi yang cerah.

Yoongi yang tadinya ingin menjalankan rencananya yang kemarin digagalkan Jungkook, harus menelan keinginannya itu bulat-bulat.

Namja itu berdiri di sana, di depan ranjang rawat Yoongi, cengar-cengir tidak jelas.

"Pulang kau."

Dia terkejut. "Wae hyung?! Padahal aku sudah susah payah membujuk manager hyung untuk mengijinkanku merawatmu hari ini!"

Yoongi mendesis. "Kemarin Jungkook! Sekarang kau! Kalian pikir aku bayi?! Aku bisa mengurus diriku sendiri!"

Dia mendekat lalu duduk di kursi samping ranjang Yoongi. Tanpa belas kasihan dia menepuk tangan Yoongi yang diperban –tidak terlalu keras.

Hal itu tentu berbuah pekikan Yoongi.

"YAK PARK JIMIN!"

"Kau masih mengaduh sakit begitu hyung, kau kira kau bisa mengurus dirimu sendiri?" Jimin mencibir kurang ajar.

Kamar itu seketika dipenuhi makian dan sumpah serapah.

Tapi Jimin hanya duduk di sana, nyengir, menikmati kemarahan Yoongi.

:

:

"Hyung!"

Yoongi yang sedang mengunyah buburnya melirik Jimin. "Mwo?" sahutnya setelah menelan buburnya.

Jimin kembali menyodorkan sesendok bubur ke arah Yoongi. "Ceritakan soal dirimu padaku!"

Yoongi melahap bubur pemberian Jimin, mengernyit. "Hah? Apanya?" tanyanya setengah mengunyah.

"Apa saja! Ceritakan kisahmu padaku!"

Yoongi memutar matanya jengah. Apa-apaan anak ini. Ingin Yoongi menolak, tapi melihat kedua manik berbinar Jimin, dia jadi tak tega.

Yoongi tersenyum dalam hati. Rasanya tak ada salahnya dia bersikap ramah pada Jimin. Anak ini memang anak yang baik. Yoongi tak mau membuatnya salah paham lagi.

"Kalau begitu…" Yoongi menelan kunyahannya. "Tanyakan padaku apa yang ingin kau ketahui. Aku akan menjawabnya."

Jimin berbinar. "Jinjja?!"

Yoongi mengangguk –pura-pura tak peduli.

"Uhh, kalau begituuu…" Jimin cengar-cengir, tampak sangat gembira. "Warna kesukaanmu apa, hyung?"

"Putih." Jawab Yoongi pendek.

Jimin terbelalak. "Sungguh?! kukira hyung akan suka warna hitam atau merah…"

Yoongi mendelik. "Kau punya masalah dengan itu?"

Jimin nyengir. "Aniya hyung~!" dia kembali menyendok bubur. "Kalau hobimu, hyung?"

"Tidur."

Jimin merengut. "Cuma itu?"

Yoongi tetap dengan wajah -sok- tak pedulinya. "Memang Cuma itu."

"Membuat lagu?"

"Itu pekerjaanku."

"Kau tidak menyukainya?"

"Siapa bilang? Aku mencintai pekerjaanku." Jawab Yoongi tenang sambil mengunyah.

"Apa yang paling kau sukai dari pekerjaanmu?" wawancara Jimin lagi.

"Saat namaku ada di daftar pembuat lagu BPB."

"Kenapa?" Tanya Jimin sambil tersenyum. "Karena kau mencintai BPB?" harapnya.

"Aniya, karena artinya royalty untukku akan bertambah." Jawab Yoongi masih dengan muka datar.

Jimin merengut. Jawaban macam apa itu. Tak ada romantis-romantisnya sama sekali!

Yoongi diam sejenak, sampai tawanya meledak. Membuat Jimin terperanjat kaget.

"K-kau bercanda ya hyung?" Tanya Jimin, tersenyum risih.

Yoongi menghentikan tawanya. Dia kemudian menatap Jimin serius. "Aniya, aku serius."

Jimin tersedak.

"Tapi alasannya bukan itu saja." Yoongi tersenyum simpul. "Karena musik adalah segalanya bagiku. aku mencintai pekerjaanku karena aku bisa membuat banyak lagu."

Jimin manggut-manggut.

"Ah hyung, kau punya rencana liburan impian tidak?" Jimin mendadak antusias.

Yoongi mengangguk. "Heung. Rencananya 70% tidur, 30% bergerak untuk bertahan hidup."

Jimin cemberut. "Liburan macam apa itu, hyung?!" keluhnya sewot.

Yoongi mendengus. "Suka-suka aku dong! Itu 'kan rencanaku!" ujarnya ikutan sewot.

Jimin menggeleng, tak percaya dengan hyungnya ini. "Ne, ne, aku paham hyung." Dia kembali berbinar. "Bagaimana kalau nanti kita liburan berdua saja, hyung~?"

"No thanks."

Jimin kembali cemberut. "Wae?"

"Kau pasti akan aktif sekali, mau kemana-mana. Sementara aku hanya akan tidur di hotel." Jelas Yoongi enteng.

Yah, ada benarnya juga sih.

"Tapi aku pasti akan liburan denganmu, hyung! Walau aku harus menyeretmu dari tempat tidurmu!" ngotot Jimin, dan hanya dibalas dengusan oleh Yoongi.

"Hyung, kau pernah pacaran?"

Gerakan Yoongi terhenti sejenak. "… Ani."

Jimin menunduk, sepertinya dia membahas sesuatu yang sensitif. "Ah, mian hyu-"

"Aku hanya pernah menyukai seseorang." Yoongi menatap langit-langit. Tampak bernostalgia. "… Tapi orang itu tidak menyukaiku."

Jimin memandangnya. Yoongi tampak sedih.

"Dia bukan gay sepertiku." Yoongi tersenyum tipis. "Aku menjijikan… katanya."

"…"

"Aku dulu dewan kedisiplinan di sekolahku… makanya banyak yang tidak menyukaiku." Pandangan Yoongi menerawang. "Saat seisi sekolah tahu kalau aku gay, mereka semakin membenciku."

"… Hyung…"

"Aku dibully terus menerus, hingga aku lulus. Sejak itu aku sudah tidak pernah bertemu mereka lagi. Juga orang yang kusukai itu." Yoongi terkekeh. "Aku jadi takut jatuh cinta."

"Hyuuung~…" Jimin yang sudah banjir air mata, berdiri hendak memeluk Yoongi, tapi Yoongi buru-buru mengangkat tangannya.

"Mundur."

Jimin mempoutkan bibirnya, kembali duduk tapi masih menangis.

Yoongi menatap Jimin yang menyeka air matanya kasar.

"Yah, Park Jimin."

Jimin mendongak.

Yoongi tersenyum manis sambil menepuk kepala Jimin lembut. "Gomawo."

Jimin terperangah. Dia lalu tersenyum lebar, merasa dadanya menghangat. "Ne…"

Yoongi mengernyit. "Apa kau demam?"

"Huh?"

"Mukamu merah."

Jimin mengernyit. "Ani…? Eh, entah, aku tidak tahu."

"Kemarin Jungkook juga begitu… apa kalian tertular penyakitku…?" Yoongi memicingkan matanya. "Tapi perasaan aku tidak demam deh…"

Jimin mengedikkan bahu. "Oh ya hyung! Kalau begitu, tipe kesukaanmu seperti apa?" Tanya Jimin antusias.

Pandangan Yoongi menerawang kembali. "Hngg… orang yang suka hiphop, suka musik, dan memiliki sifat yang cocok denganku."

Jimin manggut-manggut.

Hening

"Hyung?"

Yoongi menggumam.

"Boleh aku memelukmu?"

"… Hng…"

* * *

-Esoknya…

* * *

Oh Tuhan, jinjja…

"AKU BUKAN BAYI!" pekik Yoongi kesal.

Hoseok menggaruk tengkuknya. "Tapi hyung~… kami 'kan ingin merawatmu~…"

Yoongi ngedumel.

Hoseok memberanikan diri duduk dikursi samping ranjang Yoongi. "Hyung tidak suka aku di sini?" Hoseok memasang wajah sedihnya.

Yoongi tersentak. Wajahnya seketika memerah. "Ugh… maksudku bukan begitu…!" cicitnya sambil membuang muka. "A-aku hanya…"

Hoseok memandangnya heran. "Hyung, kau tidak bisa jujur ya?"

"M-mwo?!"

"Kau senang kami mengunjungimu 'kan?" Hoseok menyeringai. "Tak perlu malu-malu begitu hyungie~!"

Yoongi menggeram dan langsung menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik selimut.

Sekentara itukah?

Yoongi memang senang mereka mengunjunginya. Tapi Yoongi dengan sikap tsunderenya, berusaha mati-matian memasang wajah tak peduli.

Dia bisa mendengar Hoseok tertawa.

"B-berisik!"

Hoseok masih nyengir. "Hyuuung~! Ayolah~! Aku tidak bisa melihat wajahmu~!" dia berusaha menyibak selimut Yoongi, tapi dilawan.

"Aniya!"

Yoongi membuka sedikit selimutnya hingga sebatas dagu lalu menarik selimutnya dengan kuat, membuat Hoseok kehilangan keseimbangannya dan terjatuh di atas Yoongi dengan posisi wajah mereka berhadapan.

Hoseok membelalak. "A-"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!"

:

:

Hoseok berkali-kali membungkuk ke arah dokter yang hanya menggeleng heran. "Jeosonghamnida, jeosonghamnida."

"Gwenchana, lukanya baik-baik saja. Lain kali tolong berhati-hati."

"Baik, kamsahamnida!"

Tepat saat dokter keluar, Hoseok meluruskan posturnya. Dia menggaruk tengkuknya gugup. Dia melirik Yoongi dan menemukan namja itu mendeathglarenya.

Hoseok meringis.

"Mian hyuuung~…"

Hoseok jatuh menimpa Yoongi yang notabenenya masih diperban. Melihat hyungnya yang kesakitan, Hoseok menjadi panik.

Dan Hoseok yang panik tak bisa berpikir jernih.

Dengan otomatis dia berniat melakukan CPR atau napas buatan pada Yoongi, tapi langsung ditendang. Yoongi lalu membentaknya menyuruhnya memanggil dokter. Dan tanpa disuruh dua kali Hoseok berlari keluar kamar untuk memanggil dokter.

Kejadian itu benar-benar traumatis bagi Yoongi dan Hoseok.

Hoseok menunduk. Ini memang salahnya.

Hahhh… kenapa dia begini sih…?

Yoongi yang tadinya super murka pada Hoseok, melunak melihat ekspresi sedih di wajah namja yang selalu ceria itu. "Yak, Hoseok." Hoseok mendongak. "Kemari."

Hoseok menurut, dia kembali duduk di kursi samping ranjang Yoongi dengan lesu.

"Kenapa mukamu?"

Hoseok menunduk.

Yoongi mendengus. Tangannya bergerak mencubit pelan pipi Hoseok –membuat si empu pipi terkejut. "Yaya, kuakui aku senang kalian mengunjungiku."

Hoseok memperhatikan hyungnya yang mengalihkan pandangan. "Mukamu merah, hyung."

"B-berisik."

Hoseok sumringah. "Wajahmu jadi manis, hyung~!"

PLETAK

"AUH!" Hoseok memegangi kepalanya yang ditampol Yoongi.

"Ngomong apa kau?" desis Yoongi dengan pandangan tajam.

Hoseok menelan ludahnya. "A-ani! Aku tidak bilang apa-apa!"

Yoongi mendengus. Ia lalu menatap langit-langit kamar.

"Yak, Hoseok."

"Ne, hyung?"

"Coba buat aku tertawa."

"Eh?"

Yoongi meliriknya. "Cobalah melucu."

Hoseok mendadak nervous. "E-eh?" dia tidak pernah disuruh melucu, biasanya dia akan melucu dengan sendirinya. Kalau disuruh begini, Hoseok akan jadi gugup.

Dan Hoseok yang gugup tak bisa berpikir jernih.

"Eeeh, kau tahu perbedaan sumpit dan sendok, hyung?"

Yoongi mengernyit. "… Apa?"

Hoseok nyengir maksa. "Sumpit langsing, sendok berlekuk."

Krik

Dalam hati Hoseok sudah menjerit panik. Lelucon macam apa itu?!

"Pft…"

Oke, rasanya Hoseok tak bisa mempercayai matanya sendiri. Yoongi mulai tertawa lepas.

Hell, leluconnya itu padahal tidak lucu sama sekali!

Hoseok memperhatikan wajah tertawa Yoongi.

'Manis. Bang PD memang benar… dia seperti gula…'

Yoongi yang menyadari Hoseok memandanginya, mendelik. "Apa kau lihat-lihat?!" bentaknya.

Membuat Hoseok tersedak ludahnya sendiri. Benar-benar gula yang galak. "A-aniya!" dia buru-buru mengalihkan pandangan.

Yoongi mendengus. Tapi kemudian sudut bibirnya terangkat menjadi senyuman yang begitu manis. "Lagi!"

"N-ne?"

"Melucu lagi!"

"E-ehh-"

"Kenapa mukamu merah begitu, hah!?"

* * *

-Esoknya…

* * *

Yoongi memandang Namjoon yang berdiri di hadapannya. Namja itu hanya nyengir kuda.

Yoongi mulai mempertimbangkan pilihan hidupnya.

"… Hahh… duduklah…" Yoongi menyerah. Namjoon tersenyum senang. Dia lalu duduk di kursi samping ranjang Yoongi.

"Bagaimana kabarmu, hyung?" tanyanya lembut.

Yoongi mempoutkan bibirnya. "Menyebalkan. Bocah-bocah itu membuatku tak bisa tidur siang. Aku susah dapat inspirasi menulis lirik. Acara TV selalu sama. Aku juga bosan makan bubur terus." Keluhnya bertubi-tubi.

Namjoon nyengir. "Sabar, hyung! Kau hanya akan istirahat beberapa minggu lagi."

Yoongi mendecih. "Tepatnya berapa minggu?"

Namjoon mengalihkan pandangannya. "Uhh… lima minggu…"

Yoongi memicingkan matanya. "Bilang saja sebulan! Menyebalkan!"

Namjoon menggaruk tengkuknya. "Kurasa beberapa minggu terdengar lebih cepat dibanding sebulan…"

Namjoon dengan logikanya.

"… Lalu mau apa kau kemari…?" Tanya Yoongi jutek.

"Ehh, merawatmu…?" Namjoon meringis.

Yoongi mengedikkan bahunya. "Kalau begitu hibur aku!"

Namjoon tampak blank. "B-bagaimana?"

"Entahlah! Pikirkan sendiri!" Yoongi bersidekap dengan angkuhnya. Dia menatap wajah kebingungan Namjoon, menanti hiburannya.

"K-kalau merap bagaimana?"

Yoongi memutar matanya. "Aku tahu itu bidangmu! Cari yang lain!"

Namjoon memasang wajah memelas. "Hyuuung…"

Yoongi mendapat akal. "Kalau begitu menarilah!"

Namjoon melotot. "Hell no, hyung! Kau tahu aku payah dalam menari!"

Yoongi mengangguk, antusias. "Justru karena itu!" dia berusaha bangun dari tidurnya. Namjoon yang melihat itu buru-buru membantunya. Yoongi kemudian meraih ponselnya, mulai mencari-cari lagu yang bagus. "Standby!"

Namjoon dengan terpaksa berdiri di depan ranjang Yoongi.

Lagu I'm sexy and I know it mengalun.

Namjoon bengong beberapa saat, sebelum mulai menggerakan tubuhnya. Dia menggerak-gerakkan lengan dan kakinya dengan kaku. Dan ekspresi wajahnya sama sekali tak membantu.

Pemandangan menyedihkan di hadapannya sontak membuat Yoongi tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Namjoon yang tadinya ingin menegur hyungnya itu, langsung bengong.

Senyum itu lagi.

Sangat manis…

Yoongi menghentikan tawanya saat melihat Namjoon yang bengong. "Namjoon? Kenapa kau?"

"A-ani…" Namjoon menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Ah, hyung…"

"Hng?"

"Apa kau tahu arti nicknamemu?" Tanya Namjoon.

Yoongi menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Maksudmu Suga?"

Namjoon mengangguk.

"Aku dulu bermain basket di sekolahku, dan posisiku saat itu shooting guard. Sepertinya karena itu Bang PD memilih nickname Syu-ga."

"Oh…"

"Kenapa memangnya?"

Namjoon tersentak. "A-ani!"

Yoongi tersenyum lebar. "Oke! Cepat menari lagi!"

:

:

"Hh... hyu… nghh…"

Yoongi yang tadinya sibuk mencari-cari lagu di ponselnya, mendongak, melihat Namjoon yang tampak akan mati sebentar lagi.

"Ah… ku cap… ekh…"

"Baru lima lagu kamu sudah capek?" Yoongi geleng-geleng. "Arraseo. Duduklah."

Namjoon melangkah sempoyongan mendekati kursi. Dia lalu duduk dan bernapas lega.

Yoongi cengar-cengir. "Mukamu sudah seperti mau mati saja."

Namjoon merengut. "Gara-gara siapa coba, hyung…"

Yoongi terkekeh. Tangannya terulur dan menyeka keringat di wajah Namjoon.

Jemari dingin Yoongi membuat Namjoon tersentak.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan, hyung?" tanyanya gugup.

Yoongi mengernyit. Pertanyaan macam apa itu? "Menyeka keringatmu?"

Namjoon mengangguk gugup. Dia mengalihkan pandangannya ke segala arah kecuali wajah Yoongi. Wajah Yoongi begitu dekat dengannya.

Dan senyuman manis itu sama sekali tidak membantu!

Yoongi mengernyit. "Secapek itukah? Mukamu merah sekali…"

Namjoon kelabakan. "A-ani! Aku baik-baik saja!"

Yoongi manggut-manggut.

"Uhh, hyung?"

Yoongi menggumam.

"Kalau kau mau tidur, tidur saja." Namjoon tersenyum lebar. "Aku tidak akan mengganggumu."

Yoongi memandangnya beberapa lama –membuat Namjoon salting. "Ani. Ayo kita ngobrol."

Namjoon mengernyit. "Jinjja?"

Yoongi mengangguk.

Namjoon tersenyum cerah. "Kau ingat saat dulu kita tinggal bersama, hyung?"

Sebelah alis Yoongi terangkat. "Saat jadi trainee?"

Namjoon mengangguk. "Waktu itu kita nonton MAMA sama-sama… kau terus bergumam, apa aku bisa debut? Kapan aku akan tampil di sana? Kapan aku akan dapat award?"

Yoongi menatap ke arah lain. "Hngg…"

"Saat itu aku memang tidak mengatakannya, tapi aku juga merasakan hal yang sama." Namjoon tersenyum lagi. "Aku ketakutan saat itu. Apa aku bisa debut? Bisakah aku sukses? Dengan wajah seperti ini? Saat orang-orang menghinaku saat tahu aku akan debut jadi idol?"

Yoongi menatapnya.

"Tapi aku mencoba percaya, hyung. Suatu saat nanti kita pasti akan sukses." Namjoon memberi cengirannya. "Sebagai member BPB."

"… Kau benar."

Mereka lalu mulai membicarakan masa lalu, saat Yoongi masih menjaga jarak dari Namjoon.

Di tengah pembicaraan, Yoong memandang Namjoon yang sedang memeriksa ponselnya.

"Namjoon."

Namjoon mendongak dan terkejut melihat Yoongi yang menatapnya dengan sangat dekat.

"Mian… waktu itu aku memanggilmu leader payah…" Yoongi tersenyum manis. "Kau selalu menjadi leader terbaik bagiku."

Semua hal yang tadinya ada di kepala Namjoon sontak menghilang.

Sialan, bagaimana caranya namja bisa semanis ini?!

* * *

-Esoknya…

* * *

Yoongi memandangi makanan di hadapannya dengan wajah datar, tapi binaran di matanya tak bisa disembunyikan.

"Namjoon bilang kau bosan makan bubur, jadi aku membuatkan sup dan kimbap." Seokjin tersenyum melihat ekspresi Yoongi. "Kau suka?"

"U-ungg… lumayanlah." Yoongi membuang muka.

Seokjin tersenyum, gemas melihat dongsaengnya ini. "Mau hyung suapi?"

Yoongi membelalak. "ANI! AKU BUKAN BAYI!" tolaknya mentah-mentah.

Tangan Seokjin terangkat dan mengusap rambut Yoongi. "Gwenchana, kau adikku, kau boleh manja padaku."

"A-ani!" cicit Yoongi sambil menepis tangan Seokjin.

Seokjin jengkel. Tangannya bergerak mencubit pipi Yoongi tidak terlalu keras. "Yak yak! Jujur saja, kenapa sih?!"

"Appo! Hyung! Lepaskan!"

Seokjin tersenyum. "Kulepaskan kalau kau membiarkanku menyuapimu."

"Grrr! Arraseo!" cubitan Seokjin terlepas, menyisakan wajah cemberut Yoongi.

Seokjin tampak puas. Dia meraih mangkuk sup kemudian duduk di kursi. Tak lupa dia meniup sup yang akan diberikan itu. Tangannya kemudian terulur. "Aaa~"

Walau gusar, Yoongi memilih menurut. Dia kelaparan, dan masakan Seokjin selalu enak.

"Ammm~! Anak pintar~!"

Ingin rasanya Yoongi menimpuk Seokjin dengan bantal –dan kalau bisa mencekiknya–, berani sekali dia berbicara seperti itu! Seakan-akan Yoongi itu anak tk!

"Berhentilah bicara menyebalkan begitu!" bentak Yoongi murka –membuat hujan lokal ke wajah Seokjin.

"Yak! Tidak perlu muncrat begitu!" balas Seokjin kesal. "Kalau sakit perut namanya mencret!"

… Really…?

Di saat seperti ini otaknya masih bisa membuat lelucon garing itu…?

Seokjin mulai tertawa terbahak-bahak –tak memperdulikan wajah masam Yoongi.

:

:

"Yoongi!"

Yoongi melirik Seokjin kesal.

"Ayo karaoke!"

"AKU MAU TIDUR!"

Seokjin tidak peduli. Dengan heboh dia merekomendasikan lagu-lagu yang sekiranya bisa Yoongi nyanyikan. "Bagaimana kalau Gee SNSD?"

Yoongi mendesis. "AKU NGANTUK!"

"Oke, Gee!" Seokjin dengan sukacita memutar lagu itu keras-keras. "Aha! Listen boy! My first love story!" kemudian Seokjin mengeluarkan suara-suara yang bukan manusia. "My angel~! My girls~! My sunshinee~! HOH HOH! LETS GOO~!"

Seokjin mulai menyanyi dengan lantang dan penuh penghayatan.

Yoongi hanya bisa menutupi kepalanya dengan bantal.

Seokjin yang kesepian menyanyi sendiri, segera merampas bantal Yoongi dan membuangnya ke lantai. "AYO YOONGI!" dia melompat ke tempat tidur, tepat di samping Yoongi yang masih berwajah shock.

"GEE GEE BABY BABY!"

"DOKTEEEERRR!" jerit Yoongi putus asa, tapi tak ada yang datang.

This f*cking hospital!

"C'mon, Yoongi!" Seokjin meraih kedua tangan Yoongi lembut dan menggerak-gerakannya ke kiri dan ke kanan dengan perlahan agar tidak menyakiti dongsaengnya itu.

Yoongi menggeram –tapi tak punya tenaga untuk melawan.

"GEE GEE GEE BABY BABY~!"

Seokjin terlihat sangat girang.

'… Ya sudahlah.' Kedua sudut bibir Yoongi tanpa sadar terangkat.

Seokjin yang melihat senyum langka itu segera berseru heboh. "OOOH! KAU TERSENYUM!"

Hal itu sontak membuat Yoongi menghapus senyumannya.

Seokjin tertawa girang lalu memeluk Yoongi tidak terlalu erat. Dia menggesek hidungnya dengan Yoongi penuh sukacita. "KAU TERSENYUUUM~~~!"

HYUNGNYA INI BENAR-BENAR PUNYA MASALAH DENGAN OTAKNYA!

"L-lepas!" pekik Yoongi kewalahan. Wajahnya merah padam karena Seokjin menatapnya dalam.

Hell! Siapa yang tidak salting saat ditatap begitu!?

"Wajahmu merah!"

Gara-gara siapa, coba?!

Seokjin tersenyum sumringah. Dia kemudian mengecup pipi Yoongi sekilas. "Jujur saja kalau kau senang kupeluk, Yoongi ya~!"

Kesabaran Yoongi sudah habis.

Akhirnya dengan sisa kekuatan yang ada, Yoongi mengayunkan kakinya sambil menjerit. "MINGGIR!"

Dan tendangannya itu tepat mengenai Seokjin junior.

Tidak terlalu kuat memang.

Tapi tetap saja.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!"

:

:

"KAU KEJAM, YOONGI YA!" jerit Seokjin.

Yoongi membalasnya dengan deathglare terbaiknya. "SALAH SENDIRI! KAU BERISIK SEKALI! PADAHAL INI RUMAH SAKIT!" pekiknya tak mau kalah.

"TETAP SAJA! ITU TIDAK BERARTI KAU BISA MENENDANG ANUKU!"

Yoongi memutar matanya jengah. "Yaya! Pulang sana!" perintahnya kejam.

Seokjin memicingkan matanya. "Aku menolak."

Yoongi ikut memicingkan matanya. "Waktu besuk sudah lewat."

"Gwenchana. Aku 'kan keluargamu!"

Yoongi menjambak surainya frustasi. "PULANG!"

"AHA! KAU TIDAK MEMBANTAHNYA~! JADI KAU MEMANG MENGANGGAPKU KELUARGAMU~!" Seokjin menjerit girang. "AKU JUGA MENYAYANGIMU, YOONGI YAAA~~~!"

Seokjin yang terlalu girang, kembali melompat ke atas ranjang dan memeluk Yoongi erat.

SANGAT ERAT.

"AAAAAAAAHHH!"

* * *

-Esoknya…

* * *

"THAT F*CKING IDIOT! GARA-GARA DIA LUKAKU TERBUKA LAGI!" jerit Yoongi penuh kemurkaan. Salahkan Seokjin yang membuat lukanya terbuka, hingga jadwal kepulangannya menjadi semakin tak jelas.

Yoongi ingin menangis.

"… Hahh…" Yoongi menerawang. "… Yah… dia bukan orang jahat…" monolognya. "Hanya terlalu girang… ugh…"

Yoongi melirik jam. Sudah jam 10. Tidak ada yang datang.

Apa Seokjin merasa bersalah ya? Padahal kemarin dia bilang dia akan berkunjung lagi hari ini.

Padahal Yoongi tidak benar-benar marah… hanya sedikit kesal.

… Oke, sangat kesal.

Tapi rasanya tidak buruk juga saat ada yang menemanimu di tempat ini.

Yoongi menghela napas. Hyungnya juga masih bekerja. 'Mungkin BPB ada jadwal hari ini…'

Tidak mungkin mereka menjaganya setiap hari 'kan?

Sepertinya hari ini Yoongi bisa menjalankan rencana yang sudah disusunnya dari beberapa hari yang lalu.

Tapi baru saja Yoongi hendak meraih buku dan pulpennya, suara perawat di luar menghentikan gerakannya.

"Tuan? Saya perhatikan anda terus berdiri di sini dari tadi. Apa anda tamu Yoongisshi?" suara yeoja itu terdengar heran. "Mari masuk."

Yoongi memperhatikan pintu yang terbuka.

"Yoongisshi, anda ada tamu."

Di belakang yeoja itu, Yoongi bisa melihat Taehyung.

Namja itu menunduk, tangannya memegang tas kresek yang entah isinya apa.

"Baiklah, saya tinggal dulu." Perawat itu membungkuk lalu keluar.

Blam

Yoongi menatap pintu yang tertutup. '… Sudah berapa lama dia di sana…?'

Dia mengalihkan pandangannya, menatap Taehyung.

Hening.

Namja itu masih menunduk.

"… Sudah berapa lama kau di sana?"

"… Sekitar setengah jam…"

Yoongi membelalak. Selama itu?!

"Kenapa kau tidak masuk?"

"… Aku tidak tahu."

Yoongi memandang Taehyung. Dia sama sekali tidak bisa menerka isi pikiran namja ini. Apa dia membenci Yoongi? Atau hanya takut?

"Kenapa kau menunduk?" Tanya Yoongi.

Dia bisa melihat raut wajah Taehyung.

Dia tegang.

"… Aku tidak tahu."

"Apa kau membenci hyung?"

Taehyun terkejut. Dia langsung menggeleng kuat-kuat. Dia memberanikan diri menatap Yoongi. "Ani!"

Yoongi tersenyum. Tangannya mengisyaratkan Taehyung untuk mendekat. Taehyung menurut dan duduk di kursi.

"Kalau begitu tersenyumlah padaku."

Taehyung terdiam.

Yoongi menghela napas. "Ya sudahlah. Tidak perlu memaksakan diri." Tangannya terangkat mengusap kepala Taehyung.

Taehyung hanya memandangnya.

"Apa itu di tanganmu?" Tanya Yoongi sambil menunjuk tas kresek di tangan Taehyung.

"Ah, ini…" Taehyung membuka tas kreseknya lalu mengeluarkan beberapa Tupperware berisi makanan. "Seokjin hyung menitipkannya untukmu."

Yoongi manggut-manggut. "Kenapa dia tidak kemari?"

"Dia punya schedule." Jawab Taehyung pendek.

Yoongi mengangguk paham. Dia lalu menatap Taehyung. "Kau sudah makan?"

Taehyung menunduk.

"Kuanggap itu sebagai tidak." Yoongi meraih Tupperware di tangan Taehyung. Rupanya ayam goreng. "Kita bisa berbagi."

Taehyung awalnya ragu, namun setelah dipaksa Yoongi, dia mengambil sepotong paha ayam lalu memakannya.

Yoongi tersenyum. "Malam itu… apa yang kau tonton?"

Taehyung meliriknya sebelum kembali menjatuhkan pandangannya. "Gag Concert…" jawabnya pelan.

"Ahh… pantas saja." Yoongi mengangguk lagi.

Kembali hening.

Yoongi dan Taehyung lebih fokus makan.

Selesai makan, Yoongi baru akan memulai pembicaraan ketika dia melihat remah ayam di sudut bibir Taehyung.

"Yak, Taehyung."

Taehyung mendongak, hanya untuk menemukan senyuman manis itu.

"Makanmu belepotan sekali." Jari Yoongi terulur dan menyeka sudut bibir Taehyung lembut.

Tubuh Taehyung seketika menegang. Maniknya masih terpaku pada senyuman Yoongi.

Jantungnya mulai berdetak.

Lebih cepat dari yang seharusnya.

:

:

"Taehyung, apa kau punya cita-cita?"

Taehyung yang tadinya melamun, tersentak mendengar pertanyaan tiba-tiba Yoongi.

"N-ne?" gagapnya. "… U-umm… ada…"

Yoongi menatapnya. "Apa?"

"… Aku…" Taehyung menunduk –menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sudah memerah. "… Ingin merap…"

Yoongi membelalak. Itu cita-citanya? Sederhana sekali! "Oh ya?"

Taehyung mengangguk kecil. "… Umm…"

Yoongi menatapnya lama, sebelum tersenyum. "Kalau kau mau, aku bisa membantumu."

Taehyung sontak mendongak. "… Jinjja?"

Yoongi mengangguk. "Kau mau kuajari?"

Mata Taehyung berbinar. Dia mengangguk kuat-kuat.

Yoongi tertawa dalam hati. Dongsaengnya ini rupanya sangat manis.

Yoongi meraih buku catatannya lalu membukanya. "Ini lirik-lirik lagu yang kubuat sejak beberapa tahun lalu. Kau orang pertama yang membacanya." Dia memberi smirknya. "Kau harus merasa terhormat!"

Taehyung menatap buku catatan itu dengan mulut berbentuk 'o'. terlihat sangat takjub.

"Coba, rap freestyle pakai lirik ini." Yoongi menyodorkan buku catatannya pada Taehyung, dan disambut oleh namja tampan itu.

"Uhh… Kepada malam yang terjatuh, dan siang yang membeku, aku ada di sana… tertawa lepas bagai awan…"

Yoongi mengangguk. "Kau kurang percaya diri. Rap itu segalanya tentang rasa percaya diri!" nasehatnya. "Ulangi lagi!"

:

:

"Sudah lumayan. Aku suka flowmu." Komentar Yoongi.

Taehyung membelalak. "J-jinjja?!"

Yoongi mengangguk, memperhatikan Taehyung yang mulai tersenyum cerah.

'Dia memang benar-benar tampan.'

"Hyung?"

Yoongi tersentak. Dia buru-buru berdehem. "O-oke, sekarang coba kau karang sendiri lirikmu. Kau dengar saat aku merap di taman 'kan?"

Taehyung mengangguk.

"Aku mengarang liriknya secara spontan. Sekarang kau coba."

Taehyung tampak berpikir keras. Mulutnya lalu terbuka.

"Let me tell you something, something that will make you nothing."

Yoongi mengangguk. Bagus, walau dia tidak terlalu paham artinya.

"Kaki ini terus terjatuh, walau hatiku sekeras batu."

"Bayangnya datang di malam hari, meninggalkanku dalam lubang sepi."

"Sosok monster di malam salju, mampu membuat lidahku menjadi kelu."

Taehyung tampak melamun.

"Dia yang melenyapkan senyumku, membuatku membeku."

"Tapi setelah badai itu berlalu, aku bisa melihat pelanginya yang berkilau."

"Dia mulai tersenyum dengan manis, membuatku kehilangan seluruh tangis."

"Dia yang dulunya begitu tajam, kini tawanya membuatku keram."

"Kupu-kupu yang kurasakan di perutku, entah apa maksudnya bagiku."

"… Yang ada… hanya kata aku ingin bersama dengannya."

Yoongi manggut-manggut. "Bagus juga. Kau hanya perlu kepercayaan diri."

Taehyung menunduk. "… Gomawo, hyung."

Yoongi diam sejenak. Namun senyumnya kembali terukir. "Kau tak perlu berterima kasih." Tangannya kembali terangkat dan mengusap surai Taehyung. "… Kenapa mukamu merah begitu?"

Taehyung tersentak. Dia mendongak, menatap Yoongi tepat di matanya. Tubuhnya bergetar, sebelum dia menepis tangan Yoongi dan berlari keluar dari kamar Yoongi.

Meninggalkan Yoongi yang terkejut.

"… Apa aku salah bicara…?"

Setelah hari itu, Yoongi tidak pernah melihat Taehyung lagi sampai dia keluar dari rumah sakit.

* * *

:::

Cinta

Dan senyuman yang manis

Itulah yang kami butuhkan

:::

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

Uwaa~! Saya senang saat mengetik ini~! Rasanya sangat manis untuk saya~! Semoga pembaca sekalian juga bisa menikmati moments mereka ya!^^

Boleh saya tahu, moments siapa yang paling manis? Silahkan komentar ya!XD

Recently, saya lagi suka RapGa… mereka manis banget…

Dan sesuai request, ada moment YoonSeok di sini, semoga suka ya!^^

Masalah pair akhir… mungkin tidak akan ada pair akhir, karena ini Yoongi centric!XD pokoknya semenya Yoongi banyak~

Untuk selanjutnya kita lihat saja nanti ya!^^ sejujurnya saya punya banyak ide, tapi tidak mungkin dituangkan semua di sini. Jadi mungkin saya akan membuat FF lain. Saat ini saya punya ide untuk TaeGi dan YoonSeok.

Tapi untuk sekarang, saya ingin enjoy mengetik cerita ini dulu.

Dan kepada yang sudah mereview, terima kasih banyak!^^ saya sangat senang saat membaca review-review yang masuk. Semuanya positif, dan itu membuat saya semakin bersemangat mengetik~!

Untuk chapter selanjutnya mungkin tidak bisa uplat. Semoga ditunggu ya! Saya akan berusaha mengetiknya^^

Semoga terhibur dengan FF saya ini!^^

Sekali lagi, terima kasih banyak!

 _-Siwgr3_/28-8-2017/_


	5. Jin And V

**Uri Sarangseureoun Seoltangie**

.

Chapter 5: Jin And V

.

A BTS Fanfic

.

SUGA!Centric

.

 _©Siwgr3_

.

Cast: BTS, Other

.

Main Cast: Min Yoongi/SUGA/August D

.

Other Cast: BTS Member, Other

.

Pair: SUGA!Centric, Bott!Suga, Uke!Suga

.

Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Family

.

Rated: T

* * *

Sebulan berlalu lebih cepat dari perkiraan Yoongi. Hari ini dia sudah bisa pulang dari rumah sakit. Yoongipun dijemput member dan manajernya. Sekarang Yoongi sedang dikelilingi member serta manajernya di ruang tamu Dorm BPB.

Lihat cengiran aneh mereka itu.

"Akhirnya kau pulih total, Yoongi ah~!" manajer mereka bertepuk tangan kecil, tampak gembira. Hal itu sontak mengundang eyeroll dari Yoongi. Manajer hyung cemberut. "Yak! Apa-apaan sikapmu itu, hah?!"

Yoongi mencibir sambil membuang muka. "Ani."

Manajer hyung menggeleng, sikap anah asuhnya ini ternyata belum berubah. Yoongi malah jadi semakin kekanakkan sekarang.

"Ya sudahlah." Dia menyerah. "Apa semua member hadir?"

"Hadiiirr!" Semua menyahut kompak kecuali Yoongi.

"Untuk merayakan ini, mari kita makan-makan di restoran dekat sini!" manajer hyung mengumumkan. "Biayanya akan ditanggung PD hyung!"

Sontak para member memberi respon positif. Jimin dan Hoseok melompat-lompat girang sementara Taehyung tertawa keras-keras –entah maksudnya apa.

"Kajja."

Mereka lalu melangkah keluar mengikuti manajer hyung. Yoongi melangkah beberapa langkah di belakang membernya yang masih asyik bersenda gurau. Masih merasa rada gugup jika bersama mereka. Yoongi terus teringat kejadian malam itu ketika dia mengamuk seperti orang gila. Benar-benar tidak keren!

Namjoon menyadari keberadaan Yoongi di belakang dan perlahan ikut melambatkan langkahnya. "Hyung," panggilnya. Yoongi meliriknya –masih berwajah datar. "PD hyung memuji lagu yang kau berikan dua hari lalu. Itu kau tulis sendiri 'kan?"

Yoongi diam. Berpikir apa maksud Namjoon membahas hal itu. Namun dia mengangguk pelan.

"Aku jadi ingin menulis lagu denganmu, hyung."

Yoongi tidak tahu, tapi senyuman Namjoon terlihat begitu tulus baginya. Akhirnya Yoongi tak bisa menahan lagi senyumnya.

"Ne…" gumamnya sambil tersenyum manis.

Sontak langkah semua orang terhenti –membuat Yoongi otomatis berhenti juga. Manager hyung yang sedari tadi memperhatikan percakapan mereka tampak shock.

'Yoongi tersenyum?!' kira-kira begitu isi kepala manajer hyung. Member lain yang sudah mengetahui soal senyuman Yoongi terlihat lebih tenang, tapi mereka tak bisa mengalihkan pandangan mereka.

Yoongi dan senyuman manisnya yang menyebalkan itu.

Yoongi merasa risih ditatap begitu. "Wae?!" ketusnya.

Semua kembali buru-buru melangkah sementara manajer hyung tampak masih shock dengan kejadian barusan.

:

:

-XX Restaurant…

Kini mereka sudah duduk melingkar lesehan mengelilingi meja bulat berukuran besar. Posisinya Yoongi-Jimin-Manajer hyung-Taehyung-Namjoon-Hoseok-Seokjin-Jungkook.

"Untuk kesembuhan Yoongi!" mulai manajer hyung sambil mengangkat gelas minumannya. Para member mengikuti gerakannya, mengangkat gelas minuman mereka tinggi-tinggi sambil bersorak –kecuali Yoongi yang hanya memasang muka bosan.

Sepersekian detik setelah acara tidak penting itu, Seokjin langsung memangsa makanannya dengan beringas. Terkadang dia akan berusaha mencuri rasa mie Jungkook dan ayam goreng Hoseok, tapi berhasil digagalkan pemiliknya.

"YAK HYUNG! MAKAN MAKANANMU SENDIRI!"

Yoongi melahap jjajamyeonnya dengan tenang, tampak sama sekali tidak peduli dengan kehebohan di sekitarnya. Sesekali ia mencuri pandang ke arah para member yang makan dengan antusias dan seringkali menyembunyikan senyumnya dengan tangannya, merasa terhibur melihat kehebohan membernya.

Dan hal itu sepertinya disadari Jimin. Tanpa permisi, ia menarik tangan Yoongi turun. "Hyung, kenapa kau menyembunyikan senyummu? Kau bisa tertawa bersama kami!"

Yoongi masih shock karena gerakan Jimin yang tak terduga. Buru-buru ia menarik tangannya. "A-ani. Aku tidak tersenyum." Kilahnya pura-pura tak peduli.

Jimin memicingkan matanya. 'Tsundere yah…?' ia mulai memikirkan beribu cara untuk menaklukan hyungnya yang satu ini. Jimin sudah bertemu banyak jenis manusia dalam hidupnya –dan dia berhasil menaklukan mereka dengan segala keramahannya. Tapi tsundere adalah jenis baru dan Jimin sama sekali tidak tahu cara menaklukannya.

'Aku harus menggooglenya nanti…'

Yoongi diam-diam bernapas lega karena Jimin sepertinya mulai sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri. Ia baru saja hendak melanjutkan makannya saat matanya bertemu dengan kedua manik kelam Taehyung yang memang duduk di seberangnya.

Taehyung tersentak dan buru-buru menundukkan wajahnya. Yoongi memandangnya sejenak sebelum kembali menjatuhkan pandangannya pada jjajamyeonnya. Sejak hari dimana Taehyung mengunjunginya di rumah sakit itu, Yoongi sudah tak pernah melihatnya lagi. Bahkan saat beberapa member datang sekaligus untuk menjenguknya, Taehyung tak pernah ada.

Sampai sekarang Yoongi masih bingung dengan kesalahannya. Apa dia salah bicara? Apa dia menyinggung Taehyung?

'… Whatever…'

:

:

Yoongi membuka matanya saat merasakan tangan yang mencubit pelan pipinya. Pikirannya sudah dipenuhi makian dan bentakkan untuk si pemilik tangan. Berani sekali dia mengganggu tidur tampan Yoongi!

Yoongi mendesis saat mengetahui siapa pelakunya. "Seokjin hyuuung…"

Seokjin mengirim senyuman sejuta wattnya –tak peduli dengan tatapan maut Yoongi. "Ayo bangun! Sarapan sudah siap."

"Aku tidak lapaar…" geram Yoongi sambil menarik selimutnya menutupi wajah.

"Min Yoongi."

Yoongi tetap diam.

"Yoongi!"

Cuek bebek.

"Haruskah kucoba metode membangunkan Jungkook padamu?"

Yoongi menggeram, tak paham maksud Seokjin. Jadi dia memutuskan untuk tidak memperdulikannya. Metode membangunkan Jungkook? What the hell is that? Yoongi tak akan membiarkan hal tidak penting itu mengganggu tidurnya.

Seokjin menarik paksa selimut Yoongi –berbuah erangan Yoongi.

Hal yang selanjutnya terjadi mampu membuat Yoongi seratus persen terbangun dari tidurnya.

"YAAK!"

BUAGH

"AHH!"

:

:

Semua member memperhatikan luka lebam di pipi Seokjin, sementara Yoongi sudah mengeluarkan aura gelapnya dan menggerami setiap member yang hendak menyentuhnya –persis seperti anak anjing yang galak.

"Ada apa, hyung?" Namjoon menatap keduanya bergantian.

Seokjin yang cemberut hanya melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. "Yoongi memukulku!" adunya seperti anak kecil.

"Wae hyung?" Tanya Jimin pada Yoongi.

"Kenapa katamu?!" Yoongi mengirim deathglarenya pada Seokjin. "Namja itu melecehkanku!"

Semua member sontak mendesah kaget. "M-melecehkan?!" Hoseok berseru heboh, seperti ibu-ibu penggosip.

Seokjin buru-buru menggeleng. "Aniya! Bukan begitu!" bantahnya panik.

"Lalu?"

"… Aku mencoba metode membangunkan Jungkook padanya…"

"… Ahh…" semua member manggut-manggut –menyisakan Yoongi yang mendelik.

"Itu biasa kok, hyuung~!" Jimin cengar-cengir. "Seokjin hyung melakukan itu kalau ada member yang susah dibangunkan."

"Dan kau tahu, hyung~! Jungkook itu tidur seperti orang mati!" sahut Hoseok –berbuah tatapan tajam dari Jungkook. "Mungkin kasusnya sama denganmu." Gumam Hoseok lagi yang dibalas tatapan membunuh Yoongi.

"Tetap saja!" Yoongi beralih mengirim tatapan es serta geramannya pada Seokjin. "Kalau kau berani melakukannya lagi padaku, aku akan membunuhmu."

Seokjin memutar matanya kesal. "Yaya, lihat saja nanti." Dia mencibir. "Aku tidak tahu badanmu sensitif begitu."

"YAK!"

"Baru kubegitukan saja wajahmu sudah merah padam. Seperti yeoja saja."

"KIM SEOKJIN!"

"PANGGIL AKU HYUNG, BOCAH!"

"TIDAK SUDI!"

"MWO?! DASAR DURHAKA!"

"Sudahlah! Ayo makan!" lerai Jimin sambil memukul-mukul piringnya dengan sendok –meminta kedua member tertua mereka itu untuk diam.

Suasana makanpun berjalan lancar. Jimin bercerita dengan heboh dan ditanggapi dengan kejam oleh Jungkook. Hoseok tertawa-tawa bersama Taehyung. Namjoon hanya cengar-cengir. Seokjin sendiri sepertinya mulai lupa dengan kekesalannya dan membuat lelucon-lelucon tidak lucu yang membuat member lain mendelik.

"Yak hyung! Kau menghancurkan atmosfernya! Hentikan lelucon tidak jelasmu itu!" keluh Jimin.

Member yang lain mengiyakan sambil ikut mengeluh –membuat Seokjin merengut.

"Kalian memang tidak ada yang mengerti! Leluconku lucu, tahu! Bukan tempe!"

Jimin memutar matanya, tak mengacuhkan Seokjin yang mulai ngakak dengan leluconnya sendiri.

Pupil Jimin terhenti pada Yoongi yang tampak menunduk dengan sebelah tangannya menutup mulut. "Yoongi hyung? Kenapa mukamu merah begitu?" pertanyaan Jimin membuat semua perhatian teralih kepada Yoongi.

Yoongi terkejut dan buru-buru membuang mukanya. "A-ani! Kata siapa?!"

Hening sejenak, sebelum Jungkook menangkap arti wajah Yoongi. "Hyung~…" dia menyeringai. "Kau suka lelucon Seokjin hyung 'kan~?"

Dan yang mereka lihat selanjutnya, wajah Yoongi semakin merah hingga ke kupingnya.

Jimin ikut menyeringai. "Ah~! Wajahmu merah karena menahan tawa ya~?"

"ANI!"

Hoseok cengar-cengir. "Gwenchana, hyung~! Kau boleh jujur~!"

Sementara Seokjin melotot. "B-benarkah itu, Yoongi?!" tanyanya dengan kedua tangan bergerak-gerak heboh.

Yoongi hanya menggeram sebagai balasan.

"K-kau tidak membantahnya…!" sebuah senyuman cerah mulai mengembang di wajah Seokjin. "Yoongiyaa~! Cuma kamu yang mengertiii~!" pekiknya sambil memeluk dongsaengnya itu gembira.

"Y-yak! Lepas!" Yoongi berusaha berontak, namun Seokjin lebih kuat darinya –uhuk.

Member yang lain hanya tertawa melihat reaksi Yoongi.

Hyung mereka itu mulai bisa membuka diri.

Sedikit demi sedikit memang.

Tapi tak apa.

:

:

* * *

TAEHYUNG'S POV ON

* * *

"Taehyung."

Seluruh tubuhku serasa tersentak mendengar suara serak itu. Suara yang kukenali dengan baik.

Yoongi hyung.

Aku buru-buru menenangkan diriku sambil tetap terpaku pada layar televisi. Dengan seluruh kekuatan yang kumiliki, aku membuka mulutku. "… U-uh… wae, hyung…?"

Setidaknya aku menjawab panggilannya. Itu sudah termasuk kemajuan yang luar biasa. Tanpa sepatah katapun Yoongi hyung mengambil tempat di sampingku dan ikut memandang tv.

Gag concert. Acara komedi yang sangat kusuka.

Kemudian yang kudengar hanyalah tawa renyah Yoongi ketika Dad's Jokes andalan Seokjin hyung muncul. Lelucon yang bahkan membuatku mengernyit. Aku yang notabenenya selalu tertawa pada hampir semua hal sampai dibuat bingung olehnya.

Dimana letak lucunya?

Satu-satunya yang bisa memahami Seokjin hyung memang hanya Yoongi hyung.

"… Ne, Taehyung…"

Jantungku terpukul. "Y-ya, hyung?" gagapku.

"Apa hyung salah bicara?"

Aku tertegun. "… Maksudnya…?"

"Sebulan yang lalu… saat kau menjengukku." Aku melirik Yoongi hyung lewat ekor mataku. Namja itu sedang memandang lurus ke televisi. Aku sama sekali tak bisa menebak ekspresi wajahnya. "… Kenapa kau pergi?"

… Jujur aku juga tidak tahu. Kenapa aku pergi? Kenapa jantungku berdetak kencang sekali? Padahal Yoongi hyung tidak mengatakan hal apapun yang aneh? Lalu kenapa?

Kenapa otakku langsung menjerit menyuruhku pergi? Kenapa kakiku tak bisa berhenti berlari walau sudah ditegur perawat?

Kenapa jantungku berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya?

"… Aku tidak tahu, hyung." Jawabku jujur.

Aku bisa mendengar helaan napas berat Yoongi hyung. "… Geurae…?"

Aku diam. Tak membalas. Tak tahu apa yang harus kukatakan.

Kemudian secara mendadak Yoongi hyung meraih kedua bahuku, memaksaku untuk berhadapan dengannya. Aku bisa melihat pantulan wajah terkejutku di kedua manik matanya.

'SHIT!' aku buru-buru menunduk. Sialan, jantungku berdebar lagi! Apa-apaan ini?!

"Yak! Taehyung! Lihat aku!"

Aku masih menunduk, menolak melihat Yoongi hyung.

"Cih!" kedua tangan dingin Yoongi hyung membingkai wajahku dan mengangkatnya secara paksa hingga aku kembali berhadapan dengan kedua manik Yoongi hyung.

"H-hyung…" napasku tercekat. Aniya! Aniya! Rasanya susah sekali bernapas!

"Taehyung!" Yoongi hyung memanggilku lagi. Kilatan keseriusan nampak di kedua maniknya. "Jika hyung melakukan kesalahan, katakan saja! Jangan takut!"

"T-tapi hyung tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun…" cicitku gugup.

"Lalu kenapa hari itu kau pergi begitu saja?"

"… Aku juga tidak tahu."

Yoongi hyung memicingkan matanya. "Kau menyukaiku?"

HAH?!

Aku melotot. Suka?! "A-ani! Aku bukan gay!" pekikku shock. Tak pernah sekalipun hal itu terbersit di otakku. Aku?! Menyukai Yoongi hyung?!

WTH

"Baguslah." Yoongi hyung memutar matanya. "Kalau begitu apa alasanmu pergi, hah?! Kau membenciku?!"

Aku sontak menggeleng kuat-kuat. "ANI!" jawabku tegas.

Tatapan Yoongi hyung melunak. "Kalau begitu… kau takut padaku?"

… Takut…? Apakah itu jawaban yang tepat…? Apakah perasaan itu bisa menjelaskan debaran jantungku? Apakah aku takut pada Yoongi hyung…?

… Well…

"… Kurasa…" jawabku pelan.

"Kalau begitu…" Yoongi hyung tersenyum lebar. "Ayo kita bemadndlajdhoualahnshuhoepafjf"

Telingaku seakan tuli. Pandanganku hanya tertuju pada senyuman Yoongi hyung. Otakku tak bisa bekerja.

Seakan seluruh fokus yang kini bisa kuterima hanyalah senyuman itu.

Gummy smile itu.

… Jantungku kembali berdetak kencang –entah sebab apa.

Tapi terasa sangat tepat.

"Taehyung?!"

"N-NE?!" aku tersentak karena guncangan Yoongi hyung di bahuku. "A-apa hyung?"

Yoongi hyung memberiku wajah kesalnya –membuatku menelan salivaku dengan susah payah. "Kau tidak mendengarkanku, hah?!"

"M-mianhae!"

Yoongi hyung kembali berdecak kesal. "Sudahlah. Kajja!" tanpa menjelaskan, Yoongi hyung menarik tanganku dan menyeretku keluar dorm. Aku bahkan tak bisa berkata apa-apa.

Apa ini?! Apa Yoongi hyung akan membunuhku?!

Langkah Yoongi hyung terhenti di tangga menuju lantai bawah. Dia berbalik menatapku dengan kilatan tekad di matanya. Aku menelan salivaku berat.

… Apa dia akan mendorongku jatuh dan membuatnya terlihat seperti kecelakaan…?

"Ayo kita bermain tangga!"

… Uhh… sepertinya kepala Yoongi hyung terbentur.

Dan seakan bisa membaca isi kepalaku, Yoongi hyung menggeleng. "Kepalaku baik-baik saja. Maksudku ayo kita bermain dengan tangga ini!"

Aku melirik tangga itu setengah hati. Apa-apaan ini?

"Maksudnya?"

"Kita bermain gunting batu kertas, dan setiap kau menang, kau bisa turun satu anak tangga. Siapa yang sampai ke lantai tiga lebih dulu, dialah pemenangnya!" jelas Yoongi hyung, tampak bertekad.

Oke… aku paham. Aku menatap anak-anak tangga itu. Sekitar lima belas anak tangga. "T-tapi kenapa kita memainkan ini?"

"Yang kalah akan menjadi budak yang menang selama seharian ini!"

Kedua manikku melotot mendengar jawaban Yoongi hyung. "M-mwo?! Wae?!"

"Kalau kau menang kau bisa memukulku atau semacamnya! Ayo mulai!" tanpa menunggu sanggahanku, Yoongi hyung sudah memasang kuda-kuda. Akhirnya aku terpaksa mengikutinya.

"KAI BAI BO!"

Aku menang. Aku turun satu anak tangga.

"KAI BAI BO! ARGH!"

Aku menang lagi.

"KAI BAI BO! YES!"

Kali ini Yoongi hyung menang. Lihat wajah girangnya yang langka itu.

Kami terus bermain, sampai pada akhirnya kami sudah dekat dengan garis finish. Aku tinggal satu anak tangga lagi, sementara Yoongi hyung tinggal dua anak tangga lagi.

Yoongi hyung menghela napas lalu menghembuskannya dengan kasar. Berusaha rileks. "Oke… kau siap?"

Aku hanya mengangguk. Masih tidak paham kenapa aku mau-maunya bermain game tidak berfaedah ini. Tapi aku juga seringkali tertawa melihat ekspresi Yoongi hyung saat dia kalah atau menang. Aku baru tahu Yoongi hyung bisa berekspresi seperti itu.

Harus kuakui, cukup menyenangkan.

"KAI BAI BO!"

… Aku menang.

Yoongi hyung tampak orang yang sudah hampir mati.

"Aku menang, hyung." Senyum girang tak bisa kusembunyikan.

"Aish… oke oke… hyung akan menuruti semua keinginanmu seharian ini…" Yoongi hyung cemberut.

Hal itu justru membuatku merasa terhibur.

… Sebuah ide melintas di otakku. Kedua sudut bibirku perlahan tapi pasti terangkat menjadi seringaian, membuat Yoongi hyung menatapku horror.

"Baiklah…"

* * *

TAEHYUNG'S POV OFF

* * *

:

:

Jungkook baru pulang dari sekolahnya, ketika dia melihat pemandangan langka yang hampir membuat rahangnya jatuh. Min Yoongi di sana, sedang menjadi guling di sofa ruang televisi dorm. Si pemeluk, Taehyung, tampak memeluknya dari belakang dengan erat. Napasnya berhembus teratur, menandakan Taehyung tertidur pulas sekali.

Yoongi yang didekap erat hanya memasang wajah galaknya. "Mwo…?" geramnya tanpa suara kepada Jungkook.

Jungkook mendekati keduanya yang berbaring di sofa. "Tumben kau jadi manis begini, hyung…?" bisiknya, menyeringai.

Yoongi menggertakan giginya. "Aku akan lebih suka jika dia memukulku…" geramnya nyaris berbisik.

"Kau kalah taruhan?"

Yoongi memutar matanya jengah. "… Sejenis itulah."

"Ayo taruhan denganku, hyung." Jungkook tersenyum nakal.

"Amit-amit."

Jungkook cemberut. "Jahat."

"Pergi sana. Kerjakan prmu." Usir Yoongi, masih berbisik.

Jungkook mendengus. "Arraseo. Aku masuk dulu." Dia kemudian melenggang pergi setelah dengan kurang ajarnya mencuri ciuman di pipi Yoongi.

Yoongi ingin menerjang dan memukulnya karena sudah berani menciumnya, tapi pelukan Taehyung terlalu kuat hingga membuatnya tak bisa bergerak.

Yoongi tahu dia akan menyesali idenya ini, menjadi budak seharian untuk Taehyung yang notabenenya namja aneh. Sudah dua jam lewat, tapi Taehyung belum bangun juga. Yoongi yang tidak bisa tidur jika dipeluk begini mulai merasakan setiap anggota tubuhnya kesemutan –tapi tak bisa berbuat banyak.

… Sisi positifnya, Taehyung sudah mulai melunak padanya.

Yoongi rasa semua penderitaannya ini setimpal.

:

:

Jimin melenggang keluar dari kamarnya. Dia baru saja menggoogle cara-cara menaklukan manusia jenis tsundere, dan siap mempraktekannya langsung pada Yoongi. Tapi baru saja dia hendak melangkah ke kamar Yoongi, maniknya menangkap pemandangan langka di sofa.

Yoongi terlelap dalam pelukan Taehyung.

Jimin mengendap-endap mendekati mereka. Setelah sampai di depan sofa, dia berjongkok. Sebelah alisnya naik. 'Kukira mereka tidak dekat…?'

Pikiran Jimin itu bukan tanpa alasan. Hell, Taehyung hanya pernah menjenguk Yoongi satu kali! Dia selalu mencari alasan setiap member lain mengajaknya menjenguk Yoongi. Jadi para member beranggapan Taehyung memang tidak dekat dengan Yoongi. Tapi sekarang mereka malah tidur sambil berpelukan.

Jimin cemberut. Taehyung curang. Waktu itu di rumah sakit Yoongi hanya mengijinkan Jimin memeluknya tak lebih dari tiga detik, itu sangat tak adil! Padahal Jiminlah yang paling agresif mendekati Yoongi, tapi kenapa Taehyung yang bisa dengan gampangnya memeluk Yoongi begini?

Jimin memperhatikan wajah tidur Yoongi. Kedua matanya tertutup, pipi gembilnya tampak sedikit merah –mungkin kepanasan, bibirnya terbuka mengeluarkan deru napas yang teratur, juga tangan kecilnya yang terkepal di depan dada.

'Manis.'

Jimin lalu mengambil ponsel di saku celananya kemudian menekan tombol kamera.

Jepret

Setelah selesai memotret wajah Yoongi beberapa kali, Jimin memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam sakunya. Dia kemudian menatap Yoongi lama, sebelum mencuri ciuman di dahi Yoongi.

Jimin kemudian berlalu begitu saja masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

:

:

Taehyung terbangun karena bisik-bisik di sekitarnya. Dia menggeram pelan sambil mengeratkan pelukannya di 'guling'nya.

Tapi bisik-bisik itu malah semakin intens mengganggu tidur Taehyung. Dengan terpaksa Taehyung membuka kedua matanya, menemukan wajah tidak senang Namjoon.

"Oh! Taehyung sudah bangun!" seru Namjoon.

'Guling' Taehyung menggeliat. "Jinjja? Yak! Taehyung! Kau sudah cukup tidur 'kan? Lepaskan aku!" suara kesal Yoongi terdengar.

Taehyung cemberut. "Ani, aku masih mengantuk."

Yoongi mendesis. "Kau sudah tidur lima jam! Seokjin hyung sudah marah-marah tadi!"

Namjoon mengangguk. "Tidurnya lanjut setelah makan malam saja!"

"… Asal Yoongi hyung mau menemaniku tidur."

Namjoon membelalak.

"Mwo?!" pekik Jungkook, Jimin, Seokjin, dan Hoseok kompak. Entah dari mana mereka muncul.

"Enak saja! Kenapa Yoongi hyung harus tidur denganmu?" Jimin tidak terima.

"Dia roommateku tahu!" Seokjin ikut berargumen.

"Kenapa kau mendadak jadi manja begini sih?!" Hoseok mengeluh tak suka.

"Tapi Yoongi hyung sudah berjanji akan menuruti semua permintaanku!" elak Taehyung tanpa melepas pelukannya.

"Jinjja?" Semua member selain Jungkook yang tidak tahu soal taruhan TaeGi mengernyit. "Kenapa begitu, hyung?" Jimin sewot.

"… Aku membuat taruhan dengannya… dan kalah…" helaan napas berat Yoongi terdengar. "Arraseo, Taehyung. Aku akan tidur denganmu malam ini." Dia mendesis. "Tapi Cuma malam ini, ya!"

Taehyung tersenyum cerah. "Ne, hyung~!"

Semua member mulai memperhatikan Yoongi yang mengomel dengan pipi bersemu.

Benar-benar tsundere.

:

:

Malam itu di kamar Taehyung…

Taehyung menggeram saat Jungkook muncul dengan bantal dan selimutnya.

"Kenapa kau kemari?" dia mengeratkan pelukannya pada Yoongi, guling sementaranya. Yoongi sendiri hanya berwajah datar.

"Aku akan tidur dengan kalian!" Jungkook tanpa menunggu persetujuan Taehyung, melompat ke atas tempat tidur Taehyung dan ikut memeluk Yoongi.

"Yak! Yoongi hyung gulingku!" marah Taehyung. Dia memang tidak suka berbagi sesuatu yang menjadi miliknya. Apalagi kalau sesuatu miliknya itu empuk dan enak dipeluk. Seperti Yoongi contohnya.

Jungkook memutar matanya jengah. "Perasaan baru kemarin kau menghindari Yoongi hyung. Sekarang kau sudah seperti benalu saja." katanya kasar.

Taehyung dan Jungkook mulai bertengkar –dengan Yoongi terkurung di antara keduanya.

Yoongi menggertakan giginya. Kesabarannya sudah habis.

"Kalian…" bisiknya mengundang perhatian kedua dongsaengnya itu. "… BERISIK! INI SINGLE BED DAN KALIAN BERDUA MALAH MEMELUKKU! PANAS TAHU!" bentaknya murka.

"Hyung-"

BRAK

Pintu kamar Taehyung didobrak –padahal tidak dikunci.

"JIMIN TO THE RESCUE!" jerit Jimin dengan bantal dan selimut birunya. Dia tanpa permisi langsung melompat dan menindih Yoongi. "Hyuung~~!" dipeluknya Yoongi dengan gembira.

"YAK! JIMIN! KAU TIDAK ADIL! AKU JUGA!" Hoseok muncul dan ikut melompat ke arah keempat membernya.

THAT'S IT!

"KELUAR KALIAN, F*CKING DIMPSH*T FR*CKING ANNOYING B*STARD!"

* * *

:::

Saat itu juga mereka berpikir,

Kosakata makian bahasa Inggris Yoongi banyak juga rupanya.

:::

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

Halo! Saya kembali dengan USS!^^

Chapt ini fokusnya pada Seokjin dan Taehyung. Masalah Taehyung, saya ingin memperjelas (sekaligus menghancurkan mimpi reader) bahwa Taehyung belum mencintai Yoongi (atau mungkin belum sadar saja). Begitu pula dengan member lain. Saya ingin membuat FF ini dengan alur yang proporsional, tidak kecepetan, tidak terlambat juga. Soalnya saya seringkali membaca FF yang alurnya terlalu cepat dan merasa sayang karena FF itu sebenarnya bagus. Jadilah saya bertekad membuat FF saya alurnya tidak cepat. Jadi akan bertahap. Semoga diterima ya.

Yang menunggu moment dengan member lain, dichapt depan ya!^^

Btw, bagi yang tidak tahu, metode membangunkan Jungkook Seokjin itu... mencubit... ehem... nipplesnya... hehehehehhehehehhehehehhehehe

Saya senang masih ada yang mau membaca FF ini. Dan sedikit promosi, saya mempublish FF TaeGi/YoonKook, judulnya The Last Snow. Silahkan dilihat kalau berkenan!^^

Terima kasih yang sudah mau membaca FF saya! Saya sangat senang membaca review yang masuk!^^

Dan sekali lagi saya tegaskan, FF ini tak ada pair akhir, karena ini Yoongi!centric, jadi semuanya seme Yoongi. (maruk)

Baik, sekian dulu. Semoga masih ditunggu!^^

Terima kasih banyak!

 _-Siwgr3_/10-9-2017/_


	6. Jimin And J-Hope

**Uri Sarangseureoun Seoltangie**

.

Chapter 6: Jimin And J-Hope

.

A BTS Fanfic

.

SUGA!Centric

.

 _©Siwgr3_

.

Cast: BTS, Other

.

Main Cast: Min Yoongi/SUGA/August D

.

Other Cast: BTS Member, Other

.

Pair: SUGA!Centric, Bott!Suga, Uke!Suga

.

Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Family

.

Rated: T

* * *

BPB mengadakan fanmeeting pertama mereka di sebuah gedung berukuran kecil. Hanya sekitar 80 army yang datang, tapi member BPB tetap tersenyum cerah. Mereka senang karena tahu ada yang mendukung mereka.

"Terima kasih sudah hadir hari ini~!" Namjoon mengirim senyum lebarnya ke seluruh penjuru ruangan.

Hoseok meraih mic di tangan Namjoon. "Kami akan membuat hari kalian menyenangkan~! Aku janji~!" serunya riang.

Kemudian acara itu diisi nyanyian kecil-kecilan dari Vokal line. Sesekali Hoseok ikut nimbrung menyanyi untuk menghibur Army yang hadir. Dia juga memaksa Namjoon menyanyi –membuat namja jenius itu panik.

Tiba-tiba Jimin meraih mic dari tangan Hoseok. Dia kemudian menoleh ke arah Yoongi dengan senyum cerahnya –yang demi Tuhan membuat Yoongi takut. Jimin tidak mungkin menyuruhnya bernyanyi 'kan?

"Suga hyung! Ah, Army, tolong tepuk tangan untuk Suga hyung yang baru saja keluar dari RS!" Army bertepuk tangan heboh selesai Jimin bicara. Yoongi sendiri sedikit lega, mengira Jimin tidak menyuruhnya menyanyi.

"Ne, hyung! Tolong nyanyikan lagu buat Army yang sudah hadir."

Yoongi melotot ke arah Jimin yang tersenyum malaikat sambil menyerahkan micnya ke Hoseok. Namja pendek itu cari mati rupanya.

"Aniya, aku tidak bisa menyanyi…" Yoongi senyum maksa, berusaha mengalihkan topik. Tapi Hoseok sudah menyodorkan mic dengan antusias. 'Anak sialan.'

Suasana hening, semua Army menatap Yoongi tanpa berkedip, menunggu member yang bagi mereka misterius itu bernyanyi. Yoongi memang jarang bicara, makanya Army penasaran.

Yoongi memaki dalam hati. Lihat saja nanti di dorm! Dia akan membunuh mereka berdua! "Arraseo…" dia berpikir. Lagu apa yang harus dia nyanyikan? Lagu anak-anak boleh juga, pokoknya yang mudah dan tidak ada nada tinggi-

"Lagu tears, hyung!"

JEON JUNGKOOK!

"Iya, langsung ke chorusnya aja, hyung!" Taehyung terlihat girang. Sejak hari taruhan itu, Taehyung memang mulai menghangat pada Yoongi. Mungkin terlalu hangat… alien itu sudah tak segan lagi mengganggu Yoongi.

"Min Suga! Min Suga!" Namjoon memberi komando sambil bertepuk tangan. Semua member dan Army mulai mengikutinya.

"Min Suga! Min Suga!"

Yoongi memasang wajah memelas, tapi membernya seakan tak peduli.

'… Hahh… baiklah… whatever…' Yoongi mendekatkan mic ke mulutnya, lalu mengambil napas –siap bernyanyi.

Suasana sontak hening. Semua perhatian terfokus pada Yoongi.

"JANINHAAAAN YEOJARAAA NAREUL YOGHAJINEUNAAAAA~~"

… Suara apa itu…? Terdengar seperti kambing yang akan disembelih…

Yoongi cuek bebek, walau dia bisa melihat ekspresi shock Army. Sudah terlanjut, mending dia all out saja.

"JAMSI NEOREUL WIHAEEE IBYEREUL TAEGHANGEYOAAA~~!"

Semua member melongo.

Yoongi semakin menghayati lagu –lupa dengan harga dirinya. "IJJINEUN MA NAESARANGEUL NEOOKH… uhuk uhuk… ehem, NAENEEE ISSEOOO~!"

"GILJIN ANHEULGEOYA SEULPEUMII GAGIKKAJIIIIII~~…" Yoongi mengambil napas sebanyak-banyaknya untuk line terakhir yang bernada tinggi. "YEONGWONHEEEEEEE!"

Selesai bernyanyi, Yoongi langsung meletakkan mic di atas meja. Sedikit terbatuk, merasa sakit di tenggorokannya. Setelah itu dia hanya duduk, memasang wajah tak berdosa, menatap wajah Army satu persatu.

Suasana masih hening sampai semenit lamanya, sebelum Namjoon mengalihkan pembicaraan.

:

:

* * *

-Malamnya…

* * *

"Hiks…"

Seokjin membuka matanya. Apa itu… suara tangis…? Dia meraih ponselnya dan mengecek jam. Pukul 1 dini hari.

Oh ayolah, setan! Seokjin sedang capek sekarang! Baru selesai fanmeeting, memasak makan malam, menyiapkan Jungkook untuk sekolahnya besok, sekarang saat dia mau tidur begini, malah diganggu!

Seokjin bukan Hoseok! Dia tidak takut!

"Kh… hiks… geumanhae…"

… Oke? Rasanya Seokjin mengenal suara ini. Seokjin berbalik, memandang Yoongi yang terbaring di seberangnya.

"Hiks… mian…"

Ternyata benar, itu suara Yoongi. Apa dia mimpi buruk? Seokjin bangkit dari ranjangnya, kemudian melangkah mendekati Yoongi yang masih terlelap. Namja itu tidur melingkar seperti bola. Wajahnya pucat dengan air mata bercucuran, sementara kedua tangannya terkepal di depan dada.

"Hiks… mian… mian…"

Seokjin merasa sakit di hatinya melihat keadaan Yoongi. "Yoongiya…" panggilnya pelan sambil menepuk bahu Yoongi.

"Hiks…! Kh…! Mian… tinggalkan aku sendiri…!" Yoongi masih mengigau.

Seokjin berpikir sejenak. Dia kemudian merangkak naik ke atas ranjang Yoongi dan berbaring di sampingnya. Dipeluknya tubuh mungil Yoongi, berusaha menenangkan dongsaengnya itu.

"Ssh… Yoongi… gwenchana…"

"Hiks… geuman…"

Seokjin meringis. Jari-jari Yoongi mencengkram bahunya. Tapi dia berusaha menahannya. "Gwenchana… Yoongiya… hyung di sini…" bisiknya di telinga Yoongi.

"… Ngh… hyung…"

Kedua mata itu terbuka perlahan, menampakkan kedua manik kelamnya yang penuh ketakutan. Bibirnya bergetar, dan hanya suara serak itu yang bisa keluar.

"Hyung…"

"Hmm… gwenchana, Yoongiya…" gumam Seokjin sambil mencium dahi Yoongi. Tangannya semakin erat merengkuh tubuh mungil itu. "Tidurlah… kau baik-baik saja…"

"Hyung…"

Wajah Yoongi benar-benar terlihat tak berdaya sekarang. Penuh ketakutan dan keraguan. Air matanya masih keluar. Dan Seokjin membencinya.

"Uljimma…" bisik Seokjin. Ia kemudian mengecup jejak-jejak air mata di pipi merah Yoongi. Jiwa keibuannya bangkit. "Jangan menangis…"

Yoongi melesakkan dirinya semakin dalam ke pelukan Seokjin. "… Aku takut…"

Seokjin sedikit memundurkan kepalanya untuk melihat wajah ketakutan Yoongi. "… Takut…?"

"… Mereka membenciku…"

"Siapa?"

"Semuanya…" Yoongi kembali menangis. "Aku takut, hyung…"

"Ssh… tidak ada yang membencimu." Seokjin mengusap kepala Yoongi lembut, berusaha menenangkan namja pucat itu.

"Bohong… mereka membenciku…" Yoongi masih sesenggukan. "… Gay… apa gay itu salah… kh… hyung… beritahu aku…"

Seokjin menggeleng. "Aniya…"

"Bohong…" Yoongi mulai menangis lagi. "Bohong…! Hyung berbohong…!"

Seokjin tidak tahan melihat wajah Yoongi. Melihatnya lemah seperti ini membuat Seokjin membenci dirinya sendiri yang tak bisa melakukan apa-apa.

"Yoongi…"

"Bohong…!"

Tanpa bisa Seokjin pikirkan lagi, tubuhnya bergerak sendiri.

Kedua tangannya menangkup wajah memerah Yoongi, sementara wajahnya perlahan mendekat.

Satu kecupan itu Seokjin berikan pada bibir cherry Yoongi. Mengecupnya lama, sebelum menjauhkan wajahnya kembali. Seokjin memperhatikan wajah bingung Yoongi.

"Hyung tidak bohong." Seokjin tersenyum. "Gay itu tidak salah, Yoongiya…"

Yoongi perlahan memejamkan matanya. Tersenyum manis.

"Ngh… hyung…"

Seokjin memperhatikan Yoongi yang mulai kembali tertidur. Tampak jauh lebih damai. Bekas-bekas air mata itu masih ada, tapi tangisannya sudah berhenti. Seokjin kembali mengecup bekas air mata Yoongi.

"Malam, Yoongiya… gwenchana… kau baik-baik saja…" bisik Seokjin lagi, sebelum kembali memeluk tubuh ringkih itu dengan lembut.

Mungkin besok Yoongi akan lupa dengan apa yang Seokjin lakukan malam ini. Tapi tak apa. Itu justru bagus.

… Seokjin benar-benar tidak mengerti kenapa jantungnya berdebar begini.

Akhirnya kedua matanya ikut tertutup. Memeluk sesuatu yang begitu lembut dan empuk di sampingnya.

Seokjin akan tidur nyenyak malam ini.

… Oke. Mungkin terlalu nyenyak.

:

:

Namjoon baru saja terbangun dari tidurnya. Perutnya sudah menjerit-jerit minta makanan. Dia mengecek jam di ponselnya. Sudah jam setengah 7 pagi. Seharusnya sarapan sudah siap, mengingat Seokjin selalu rajin bangun jam 5 tiap hari dan membuatkan sarapan.

Namjoon keluar dari pelukan ranjang hangatnya, kemudian menyeret langkahnya ke pintu kamar. Tapi saat dia keluar dari kamarnya, tak ada bau makanan yang tercium. Bunyi orang memasakpun tak terdengar. Hal itu jelas mengundang rasa penasaran Namjoon.

Dia mendapati Taehyung, Jimin, Hoseok dan Jungkook -yang sudah berpakaian rapi siap berangkat ke sekolahnya- sedang duduk di sofa. Wajah mereka muram.

"Mana Seokjin hyung?" Tanya Namjoon heran.

"Molla, pintu kamarnya dan Yoongi hyung terkunci. Aku tidak bisa mengetuknya karena takut membangunkan Yoongi hyung." Adu Taehyung sambil mengusap-usap perut ratanya.

Jungkook mengangguk. "Aku kelaparan." Keluhnya.

Namjoon mendengus. "Masih tidurkah?"

Hoseok mengedikkan bahunya. "Entahlah."

"Umm… sebenarnya aku punya ide…" Jimin malu-malu mengangkat tangannya.

"Mwo?" balas Namjoon.

"Kita coba buka paksa pintunya… pakai ini…" Jimin mengeluarkan jepitan rambut yang dari tadi dia sembunyikan.

Hoseok merengut. "Kenapa kau tidak bilang dari tadi?"

"Aku takut kalian menganggapku otak kriminal!" Jimin membela diri.

Namjoon memutar matanya jengah. Dia kemudian menggiring member-membernya ke depan pintu kamar Seokjin dan Yoongi.

"Tapi bukannya susah kalau kuncinya masih terpasang di lubang pintunya?" Hoseok pesimis.

"Lakukan saja! Kalian mau aku kelaparan di sekolah?!" geram Jungkook tidak sabar.

Jimin mengerang. "Arraseo! Kucoba…" dia berlutut di depan pintu, kemudian dengan terampil mulai mengutak-atik lubang kunci dengan jepitan rambutnya. "Keras… kuncinya masih terpasang!"

"Dorong!" perintah Jungkook gemas.

"Haish! Enak sekali kau bicara, magnae!" Jimin frustasi. "Namjoon hyung! Ini tugasmu!"

Namjoon ber'hah?'-ria. Tapi belum sempat dia bereaksi, Hoseok sudah mendorongnya hingga jatuh terduduk di depan pintu.

"Coba, hyung! Biasanya kau jago yang beginian!" suruh Hoseok kurang ajar.

Namjoon menggerutu, tapi tangannya bergerak meraih jepitan rambut yang masih terpasang di lubang kunci. Baru juga satu dua gerakan, bunyi klik sudah terdengar.

"Bagus! Lubang kuncinya jadi rusak! Benar-benar dewa perusak!" Jimin bertepuk tangan kagum.

Namjoon mendelik, tidak merasa senang sama sekali dengan pujian Jimin.

Jungkook tanpa peduli langsung membuka pintu kamar yang sudah terkena sentuhan emas Namjoon.

Pintu kamar terbuka, menampakkan suasana gelap dan sepi.

"Hyung…?" panggil Jungkook pelan. Dia melirik ranjang Yoongi, dan terkejut. Member lain di belakangnya ikut terperangah.

Seokjin tertidur di ranjang Yoongi. Memeluknya proktektif, sementara Yoongi tampak sangat imut dengan kedua matanya yang terpejam.

'Sialan.'

Namjoon seakan bisa mendengar suara hati para dongsaengnya.

Jungkook dengan cemberut mendekati Seokjin, lalu menampar kepalanya –tidak terlalu keras.

Seokjin menggeram. "Mwo… magnae kurang ajar…"

"Jangan berisik, Yoongi hyung masih tidur!" Jimin memperingatkan.

Seokjin mengernyit. "Tumben kalian sudah bangun…"

"Kau yang tumben, hyung!" Hoseok mendengus. "Sudah jam setengah 7."

Seokjin mengerjap-erjapkan matanya sejenak. Sebelum melotot. "JA- hmph!" Jimin dengan sigap membekap mulut Seokjin. "Yoongi hyung masih tidur!" ulangnya lagi dengan suara pelan.

Seokjin mengangguk paham. Dengan hati-hati dia memindahkan lengannya dari tubuh Yoongi, kemudian mengikuti member lainnya keluar kamar.

Setelah menutup pintu kamar, Seokjin bernapas lega.

Namjoon cemberut. "Kenapa kau bisa tidur dengan Yoongi hyung?" tanyanya minta penjelasan.

Jimin dan Taehyung mengangguk. Ikut minta penjelasan.

"Ahh… tadi malam Yoongi bermimpi buruk, makanya aku menemaninya…" Seokjin menggaruk tengkuknya gugup.

Jungkook memicingkan matanya, curiga. "Apa terjadi sesuatu…?"

Pats

Semua member memperhatikan wajah Seokjin yang merah padam.

"Yak! Apa yang terjadi?!" Namjoon berseru panik.

Hoseok ikut megap-megap. "Kau tidak memperkosanya 'kan?!"

BLETAK

"Auh!"

"Jangan katakan itu!" marah Jimin panik setelah menabok Hoseok. "Apa yang kau lakukan padanya, hyung?!"

Seokjin ikutan panik. "Aniya aniya! Aku tidak memperkosanya! Kalau mahasiswa namanya ngekos!"

"Kau masih bisa melakukan lelucon?!" Taehyung menggoncang-goncang bahu Seokjin, frustasi.

"Jawab, hyung!" tuntut Jimin tak sabar.

Seokjin memalingkan wajahnya yang sudah merah padam. "M-mungkin… aku sudah… menciumnya…"

"HAH?!"

"Ani! Ani! Jangan salah paham!" Seokjin makin panik. "Kalau salah lahan namanya sengketa!"

"Hentikan itu!" bentak Namjoon, muak dengan lelucon tidak jelas Seokjin. "Apa maksudmu kau menciumnya!?"

Seokjin hanya mengerang, tidak bisa menjawab.

"K-kau tidak menciumnya di bibir 'kan…?" Hoseok menatap Seokjin horor.

Seokjin memalingkan wajahnya.

"APA?!"

PRANG

"BERISIK!"

Hening seketika. Bunyi pecahan barang dan jeritan murka terdengar dari dalam kamar. Dan itu tidak bagus.

Semua berpandangan. Dengan perlahan mereka melangkah menjauhi pintu kamar, dan berkumpul di kamar Jungkook yang terletak paling jauh.

Di dalam kamar, Jungkook segera mengambil posisi duduk di ranjangnya.

"JELASKAN." Geram Jungkook dengan nada sedingin es. Lihat posenya, duduk dengan angkuhnya sambil bersidekap.

Seokjin yang duduk bersimpuh di lantai hanya menunduk. Tak menjawab.

Sementara member lain yang ikut duduk di ranjang Jungkook sudah melempar tatapan menghakimi.

"Itu kejahatan! Mencium orang tanpa izin!" Taehyung menunjuk-nunjuk Seokjin kesal.

"Iya! Dasar mahluk kotor!" Jimin mengompori.

"Kasihan Yoongi hyung! Dicium seenaknya!" Hoseok ikut berkomentar.

"DIAM!"

Semua mingkem karena bentakan magnae mereka.

"JELASKAN."

Jungkook benar-benar terlihat seperti akan membunuh Seokjin sekarang.

Seokjin meneguk salivanya susah payah. "A-aku juga tidak mengerti… badanku bergerak sendiri… aku benar-benar benci melihatnya menangis seperti itu…"

Jimin mengernyit. "Yoongi hyung menangis?"

Seokjin mengangguk. "Dia mengigau, bilang semua orang membencinya… dia takut… saat aku bilang tidak ada yang membencinya, dia mengataiku pembohong… dia juga bertanya apa gay itu salah…"

Suasana hening.

Tapi Hoseok memecahkannya. "Tapi bukan berarti kau bisa menciumnya!" ujarnya sewot.

Namjoon mengangguk. "Benar kata Hoseok!" terlihat kesal juga.

Wajah Seokjin merah padam. "Y-yak! Kenapa kalian malah marah sih?! A-aku 'kan hanya menciumnya! Wajar sesama saudara!" Seokjin kembali mencoba membela diri.

"TIDAK WAJAR SAMA SEKALI!" pekik Jimin murka.

"IYA!" semuanya ikut berteriak kesal.

… Kemudian hening.

Semuanya mulai tersadar.

'… Kenapa aku bisa semarah ini…?'

Semuanya merenung dalam diam.

Sebelum Jungkook tanpa sengaja melihat jam.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHH! AKU TELAAAAT!"

:

:

Jimin duduk sendirian di sofa ruang televisi. Jungkook sudah pergi sekolah (sambil menyumpah di setiap langkahnya), Seokjin berbelanja bersama Hoseok, Namjoon ke studio bersama Taehyung, sementara Yoongi masih tidur.

Jimin masih merenungi kejadian tadi. Kenapa dia bisa semarah itu saat tahu Seokjin mencium Yoongi? Rasanya seperti ada amarah yang menguasainya. Jantungnya berdenyut menyakitkan. Dan rasanya Jimin ingin mencekik Seokjin jikasaja akal sehatnya tidak jalan.

Semuanya hanya karena Seokjin mencium Yoongi.

Jimin merengut. Apa-apaan ini… Jimin tidak mengerti.

Krieet

Jimin menoleh sambil tersenyum lebar. "Hyung~! Selamat pagi!"

Yoongi menggumam dengan mata masih tertutup. Dia melangkah lamban mendekati sofa, kemudian mendudukkan dirinya sendiri di samping Jimin.

"Tidurmu nyenyak, hyung?"

Yoongi mengangguk. "Heum…"

"Kau tidak ingat apa yang terjadi semalam?" Jimin bertanya dengan hati-hati.

Yoongi merengut. "Apa maksudmu?" gumamnya dengan suara serak, matanya masih setengah terpejam.

"Nggg… lupakan saja." Jimin cengengesan.

Yoongi menggumam. "Pinjamkan aku bahumu." Dan tanpa menunggu sepertujuan Jimin, Yoongi sudah menjatuhkan kepalanya ke bahu Jimin.

Jimin tersentak. "Uuh… kau masih mengantuk, hyung? Tidak sarapan dulu?"

Sialan! Kenapa Jimin jadi gugup begini?!

Yoongi hanya menggumam pelan.

Jimin memperhatikan Yoongi yang mulai tertidur. Pipinya merah dan rambut hitamnya terasa lembut sekali. Piyama beruangnya juga sangat manis.

Jimin tanpa sadar tersenyum.

Hyungnya ini manis sekali. Jimin jadi ingin menggigit pipinya,

… Hmm…? Ah! Apa sih yang Jimin pikirkan?!

:

:

Oke! Saatnya ke acara utama!

Jimin sudah mengumpulkan tips-tips menaklukan (cewek) tsundere dari google! Dan sekarang akan dia praktekan langsung pada Yoongi!

Yang pertama!

* * *

 **#1. Jangan salah paham dengan si (cewek) tsundere! Semua penolakannya hanya akting! Apa yang dia katakan, adalah kebalikannya!**

* * *

"Hyung~! Aku mau buat kopi! Kau mau?" tawar Jimin dengan senyum bisnis.

Yoongi masih setengah tertidur di atas sofa. "Ngh… iya…"

"Mau berapa banyak gulanya?" Tanya Jimin lagi.

"… Aku mau yang hitam saja… tidak usah ada gula. Aku tidak suka minuman manis."

Baik. Sesuai tips dari K*skus, Jimin akan menganggap Yoongi berbohong. Sebenarnya namja itu penggila sesuatu yang manis-manis! Duh, bahkan sampai kopipun Yoongi bersikap tsundere! **#salahpaham**

Jimin menyiapkan kopinya dan Yoongi dengan riang. Bersiul-siul gembira –membuat Yoongi jengah. Jimin memasukkan dua sendok gula ke kopinya, sementara untuk Yoongi…

'Empat sendok pasti cukup!'

Setelah selesai, Jimin membawa dua gelas kopi itu dan menaruhnya di coffe table depan sofa. "Ini hyung, masih sedikit panas. Hati-hati!" ujar Jimin manis.

Yoongi hanya mengangguk dan meraih mug dari tangan Jimin. Meniupnya sebentar, lalu mulai meminumnya. Jimin menatapnya penuh harap.

PWEH

"PARK JIMIN KAU MAU MEMBUNUHKU?!"

PLAK

"ADUH!"

:

:

Oke, tips pertama salah. Yoongi tidak selalu berbohong. Jimin akan mencatatnya nanti. Yaya, Jimin pantas mendapatkan tamparan itu.

Oke, move on!

Sekarang tips kedua!

* * *

 **#2. Perhatian dan detail pada hal-hal kecil!**

* * *

"Hyung~!"

Yoongi bergidik mendengar suara manja Jimin. Dia menoleh, menghentikan kegiatannya di ranjangnya, browsing internet. "Mwo?" balasnya jutek.

"Hyung lagi ngapain~?" Jimin melompat ke samping Yoongi, ikut berbaring di ranjangnya.

Yoongi mendelik. Lancang juga bocah ini.

"Kau buta?! Pergi sana!" usir Yoongi kesal. Tidak suka personal spacenya diganggu seperti ini.

Jimin cemberut. "Ayolah hyuung~~!"

Yoongi ngedumel, memutuskan untuk tidak memperdulikan Jimin. Palingan anak itu akan bosan dan pergi sendiri.

"Hyung~! Bagaimana kabar pekerjaanmu?"

"…"

"Aku ingin mendengarmu main piano~!"

"…"

"Hari ini cuacanya cerah~!"

"…"

"Makanan buatan Seokjin hyung enak sekali~!"

"…"

"Rambutmu tambah panjang, hyung~!"

"…"

"Hyung, BABmu lancar tidak?"

"PARK JIMIN!"

:

:

Oke, mungkin terlalu perhatian juga tidak bagus. Lanjut saja kalau begitu.

* * *

 **#3. Rayuan gombal. Khusus untuk ini, agan harus bisa pasang muka badak!**

* * *

"Hyung."

Yoongi menghentikan kegiatannya meminum kopinya. (dia buat ulang) "Mwo?"

Jimin berdiri di sana, dengan gagah perkasa dan wajah super serius.

"Kopiku pahit. Tapi melihat wajah hyung, entah kenapa jadi terasa manis."

Oke… sepertinya otak Jimin sedikit bergeser.

:

:

"Hyung."

Yoongi mendelik. Perasaan bocah ini dari tadi mengganggunya terus. "Heh?"

"Hyung gak capek?"

Yoongi mengernyit. Capek? Perasaan dari tadi Yoongi tidur-tiduran. Apa Jimin mengejeknya? "Capek kenapa?"

"Soalnya hyung dari tadi lari-lari di pikiranku."

Yoongi menatap Jimin.

Jimin sudah pasang muka badak.

:

:

"Hyung, boleh minta foto hyung, gak?"

Anak ini lagi.

Yoongi sudah menatapnya seakan melihat aib dunia. "Mau apa kau?"

"Soalnya aku mau memperlihatkan ke semua orang, bahwa malaikat itu ada."

Yoongi ingin muntah, tolong.

:

:

Yoongi sedang duduk santai di sofa, menonton televisi, ketika Jimin melompat ke hadapannya, terlihat panik.

"Hyung! Jangan duduk terlalu lama di situ!"

Yoongi menggeram. "Apa maumu?!"

"Kalau kelamaan di situ, hyung bisa dikerubutin semut!" jelas Jimin dengan wajah watadosnya. "Hyung 'kan mani-"

BUAGH

"MINGGIR!"

:

:

"Hyung! Hyung itu rex*na ya?"

"Hah?"

"Karena hyung setia setiap saat!"

Kurang ajar, disamakan dengan deodorant.

:

:

"Satu-satuu Jimin sayang Yoongi!"

Yoongi menatap Jimin bosan.

"Dua-dua Jimin tak menduaaa!"

Hah?

"Tiga-tiga paling sayang Yoongi! Satu dua tiga! Sayang tak terhingga!"

"HENTIKAN ITU!"

:

:

Oke. Sepertinya Jimin jadi terlalu agresif.

Selanjutnya…

Jimin mengecek ponselnya. Ah, ada yang Jimin lupa baca…

* * *

 **#4. Jangan bego. Jangan ikutin list ini bulat-bulat. Dipikir-pikir dulu. Salah langkah sedikit, si (cewek) tsundere bisa membencimu!**

* * *

… Ah…

Jimin melirik Yoongi. Sementara Yoongi sudah bersembunyi di dalam selimutnya. Dia dalam pose waspada dengan wajah tegang plus mengancam.

Trauma.

Sepertinya Jimin kelewatan…

Jimin melangkah mendekati Yoongi. "Hyung…"

Yoong mendesis –persis kucing. "Mau apa kau?!"

Jimin sudah memasang wajah 'anak anjing yang tertendang'nya. "Hyung membenciku ya…?"

Yoongi mengernyit, masih waspada. "Heh?"

Jimin duduk di pinggir ranjang, tepat di depan Yoongi. Masih memasang wajah sedihnya. "Aku sudah membuat hyung marah ya…?"

Yoongi mengkeret di tempatnya. Merasa sedikit bersalah melihat wajah melas Jimin.

Dia berpikir sejenak. Sesungguhnya Yoongi punya hak mutlak untuk marah pada Jimin karena HELL DIA SEDARI TADI MENGGANGGUNYA! Tapi melihat wajah Jimin… ah… Yoongi masih punya hati.

"Ani. Hyung tidak marah." Tangan Yoongi terangkat dan mengelus surai Jimin. Membuang muka.

Jimin menatapnya. "Sungguh?"

Yoongi mengangguk. "Tapi tadi kau memang keterlaluan. Berhentilah bersikap aneh begitu."

Jimin mengernyit. "Aneh?"

Yoongi menggeram. "Dari tadi kau bersikap seakan-akan sedang PDKT padaku!"

Jimin cengo sejenak. Tapi wajahnya seketika berubah jadi merah –sayang Yoongi tidak melihatnya. "H-hah? Aku terlihat seperti itu?!"

Yoongi mendengus. "Sebenarnya kau kenapa sih?"

Jimin menyodorkan ponselnya pada Yoongi, membuat hyungnya itu meliriknya. "Aku… menggoogle cara menaklukan tsundere…" gumam Jimin, menunjukkan situs K*skus.

* * *

 **CARA MENAKLUKKAN CEWEK TSUNDERE UNTUK PEMULA**

* * *

Itu judulnya.

HAH?!

"WTF PARK JIMIN?! ITU UNTUK YEOJA!" bentak Yoongi berang. "LAGIPULA APA MAKSUDMU?! MENAKLUKKAN?! KAU KIRA AKU MONSTER?!"

Jimin memainkan jarinya, gugup. "A-aku maksudnya… uh…"

"MWO?!"

"A-aku ingin bisa dekat denganmu, hyung!" teriak Jimin akhirnya.

Yoongi mengernyit. "Hah?"

"Aku… ingin dekat denganmu…" gumam Jimin. "Aku mudah dekat dengan orang lain, hyung… hanya dengan senyuman dan sapaan ramahku saja, mereka sudah langsung menyukaiku… makanya saat bertemu denganmu aku bingung… kau susah sekali kudekati… akhirnya aku tahu kau orang tipe tsundere… makanya aku menggooglenya… aku ingin tahu cara-cara dekat denganmu…"

Yoongi memandangnya tak percaya.

"Mian, hyung…"

Yoongi mendengus. Jimin tak bermaksud buruk, tapi tetap saja!

"Gwenchana." Yoongi menepuk pelan kepala Jimin. "Kalau kau mau dekat denganku, kau tidak perlu bersusah payah menggooglenya. Cukup lakukan seperti biasanya. Hanya saja kau harus melakukannya sedikit lebih lama." Yoongi tersenyum manis. "… Aku mulai menyukaimu, kok."

Jimin membelalak. "Kau menyukaiku, hyung?!"

Yoongi loading sejenak, wajahnya sontak memerah. Dia langsung menjauhkan dirinya sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya panik. "A-ani! Maksudku bukan suka yang seperti itu! Jangan khawatir!"

Jimin terdiam. Tapi senyum cerah mulai mengembang di wajahnya yang juga memerah. "Aku juga menyukaimu, hyung…" dia melemparkan dirinya untuk memeluk Yoongi.

"Y-yak!"

"Kau membiarkan Taehyung memelukmu berjam-jam." Gumaman Jimin membuat Yoongi terdiam. "Jadi tidak apa-apa 'kan kalau aku memelukmu sejam saja?"

Yoongi semakin panik.

"Hyung?"

"… Hahh…" Yoongi benar-benar merasa lelah. "Ya sudahlah."

Jimin tersenyum girang. Dia dengan lembut membawa Yoongi untuk duduk di pangkuannya. Dia lalu menenggelamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher Yoongi. Menghirup aroma manis itu, sedikit lebih lama.

Dan Jantung Park Jimin seperti akan meledak sesaat lagi.

"… Kau hangat, hyung…"

:

:

* * *

-Beberapa hari kemudian…

* * *

Hoseok mendengus. Dia diminta Namjoon untuk berkumpul ke studio, padahal hari ini dia ingin tidur-tiduran di kamarnya. Tapi ya sudahlah, Hoseok harus professional.

Dia membuka pintu studio, dan terkejut saat melihat Yoongi yang sedang duduk manis di sofa. Wajah hyungnya itu tampak sangat serius –membuat Hoseok gugup.

"U-uhh… hyung? Gwenchanayo?" sapa Hoseok ragu sambil menutup pintu studio.

"Aku tidak sedang baik-baik saja."

Hoseok meneguk salivanya dengan susah payah. Dimana Namjoon saat sedang dibutuhkan begini?!

"K-kenapa?" Hoseok memberanikan diri duduk di samping Yoongi.

Yoongi tidak merespon. Dia menatap lurus ke depan sementara mulutnya mengeluarkan makian-makian pelan yang nyaris terdengar seperti bisikan.

Uh oh. Hyungnya benar-benar marah besar!

Hoseok diam di tempatnya, tak mau membuat Yoongi membentaknya.

Lama, Namjoon benar-benar kurang ajar.

Sesekali Hoseok melirik Yoongi, hyungnya itu masih rajin memaki.

Suara hati Hoseok berteriak-teriak, menyuruhnya melakukan keahliannya, membuat orang tertawa. Sementara akal sehatnya menjerit menyuruh Hoseok melihat kondisi wajah Yoongi dan bertanya apa dia mau mati. Hoseok benar-benar merasa akan gila sebentar lagi.

"F*cking wh*re. Dia pikir dia siapa?! Sok tahu. Masih bau kencur juga."

Hoseok merasa aura Yoongi semakin mengerikan tiap detiknya. Dia harus melakukan sesuatu sebelum terjadi hal yang lebih buruk lagi.

"Hyung!"

Yoongi menoleh ke arahnya, wajahnya seakan baru saja melihat seseorang yang membunuh ibunya.

Hoseok mengkeret. Mulai memikirkan keputusannya, menimbang apa yang dilakukannya sudah benar. Tapi sepertinya Hoseok tidak bisa lama merenung, karena tatapan Yoongi semakin lama semakin mengerikan.

"H-hyung tahu sesuatu… eh… api di atas, salju di bawah?!"

Yoongi sudah memasang wajah 'WTF'-nya. "Hah?!"

"Lilin, hyung!" lanjut Hoseok cepat. "Lilin! Api di atas, salju di bawah!"

Yoongi loading. Hoseok dag-dig-dug menunggu responnya.

Tak lama, wajah Yoongi tampak lebih baik. Masih merengut, tapi pandangannya sudah lebih baik.

Oke! Hoseok can do this!

"H-hyung! Tangga apa yang tidak bisa dinaiki?"

Yoongi tampak merenung. "Tangga…?"

Lama, sampai akhirnya dia menatap Hoseok lagi. Menyerah.

Hoseok pura-pura memasang wajah kesal. "Ayolah, hyung! Masa hyung tidak tahu?!" dengan refleks, Hoseok menampol bahu Yoongi.

Lumayan keras.

Uh oh.

"TANGGA NADA HYUNG!" jerit Hoseok tepat saat tangan Yoongi terangkat hendak mencekiknya. "TANGGA YANG TIDAK BISA DINAIKI! TANGGA NADA!"

Yoongi cengo sejenak, namun dia mulai tertawa kecil.

Hoseok bernapas lega saat tangan Yoongi kembali turun.

"Hyung!" panggil Hoseok.

Yoongi menoleh menatapnya.

Hoseok memasang wajah lucu, menggembungkan pipinya, lalu menangkup wajahnya sambil memasang ekspresi terkejut –persis anak kecil di Home Alone.

Yoongi mulai tertawa lepas. Tidak mengerti kenapa Hoseok mendadak bertingkah begini, tapi Yoongi tak bisa menahan tawanya. Mungkin satu-satunya member di BPB yang bisa membuat Yoongi tertawa seperti ini hanya Hoseok.

Hoseok tersenyum. Dia senang bisa membuat hyungnya itu tertawa. Terlebih, Hoseok bisa menyaksikan tawa itu. Tawa Suga yang manis.

Sepertinya perjuangannya melewati tantangan beresiko ini berujung manis.

Hoseok masih tetap melancarkan serangan-serangan aegyo(?) dan leluconnya, membuat Yoongi tertawa semakin keras. Dia bahkan hampir terjungkal sambil memegangi perutnya.

Hoseok memperhatikan wajah Yoongi. Dadanya menghangat. Rasanya bahagia sekali bisa membuat hyungnya tertawa.

Yoongi masih tertawa. Dia bahkan mulai mencondongkan tubuhnya kepada Hoseok, mengistirahatkan tangannya di paha Hoseok.

 **ALERT ALERT**

Suara hati dan akal sehat Hoseok menjerit secara bersamaan.

Hoseok bisa merasakan tubuhnya berhenti beroperasi. Jadi yang dia lakukan hanya membeku, melotot menatap Yoongi yang sepertinya tidak sadar.

DEG

DEG

BUNYI APA ITU!?

BRAK

"HYUNG! AKU SUDAH- He?"

Hoseok menatap pintu studio yang dibuka kasar. Menemukan si biang kerok, Namjoon. Entah Hoseok harus berterima kasih padanya karena sudah menyelamatkannya dari situasi berbahaya ini, atau harus marah karena sudah mengganggunya dengan Yoongi.

… Hmmm…? Mengganggunya dengan Yoongi?

Hoseok mengernyit, bersidekap sambil memiringkan kepalanya. Bingung.

Memangnya Yoongi dan dia ngapain? Pacaran? Kenapa dia harus marah?

Heh…?

"Namjoon. Kau lama."

Hoseok melirik Yoongi yang sudah meluruskan posturnya. Uh oh. Ekspresi pembunuh itu kembali lagi. Rasanya sedikit menyebalkan. Hoseok sudah berusaha keras membuat Yoongi tertawa –mempertaruhkan hidupnya, dan Namjoon dengan mudahnya datang dan membuat mood Yoongi buruk lagi.

Namjoon menggaruk tengkuknya. "Mian, hyung…"

Yoongi mendengus. "Bagaimana?"

"Aku sudah mendapatkan datanya."

Hoseok hanya memandang mereka bingung. "Umm… maaf…? Bisa tolong jelaskan padaku apa yang sedang terjadi?"

Namjoon nyengir. "Oh ya. Maaf, Hobi!" dia mendudukan dirinya di antara Yoongi dan Hoseok –membuat Hoseok mendelik. "Begini… kau tahu kemarin aku dan Yoongi hyung ke tempat interview 'kan?"

Hoseok mengangguk.

"Di tempat itu juga ada beberapa rapper lain. Dan…" ekspresi Namjoon mendingin. "… Beberapa dari mereka… menggangguku… terlebih B Free. Entah kenapa rasanya dia seperti menghina kita… rasanya aku sudah ingin memukul mereka, untung saja Yoongi hyung mengambil alih. Tapi aku tahu Yoongi hyung juga sangat marah. Jadi saat perjalanan pulang, Yoongi hyung mengusulkan cypher."

Hoseok mengernyit. "Cypher?"

"Basically, it's a diss rap."

Hoseok Cuma mengiyakan agar cepat selesai. "Jadi untuk itu kau mencari datanya?"

"Menghina juga harus pakai fakta. Kau tidak mau kita dikatakan idiot 'kan?" Yoongi yang menjawab. Ekspresi wajahnya tak membaik.

Hoseok mengangguk. "Umm… lalu aku ngapain?"

Yoongi menatapnya seakan-akan Hoseok baru saja berteriak bahwa dia alien.

"Kau rapper BPB, babbo!"

Hoseok merengut.

Namjoon berupaya menenangkan. "Sudahlah, untuk sekarang kita buat liriknya saja dulu."

Yoongi menggeleng. "Lebih baik kita menentukan beatnya dulu."

Namjoon berpikir sebentar, sebelum mengangguk. "Apa kau punya ide, hyung?"

Yoongi mendengus. "Aku sudah membuat basenya." Dia meraih ponselnya kemudian memutar sebuah lagu. "Apa kau bisa menyempurnakannya?"

Namjoon manggut-manggut, mendengarkan beat Yoongi dengan seksama. "Kurasa ada beberapa bagian yang bisa dipercepat."

"Kalau begitu tunggu apa lagi?" Yoongi berdiri. "Ayo mulai bekerja!"

:

:

Beat mereka sudah selesai. Sekarang mereka harus membuat lirik sesuai beat tersebut.

Hoseok merasa akan mati sebentar lagi.

Hell, ini pertama kalinya dia membuat lirik lagu begini! Biasanya dia hanya mengarang lagu secara spontan untuk dia nyanyikan, tapi itu Cuma untuk senang-senang! Bukannya untuk album begini!

Bagaimana kalau fans membenci rapnya?

Bagaimana kalau fans membenci liriknya?

Bagaimana kalau fans membencinya?

"… Ak!"

Bagaimana kalau haters BPB semakin banyak gara-gara dirinya?

"YAK!"

"HWAAAH!" Hoseok terlonjak dari kursinya. MIN YOONGI! DIA MAU HOSEOK KENA SERANGAN JANTUNG APA?!

"Kenapa mukamu?" Yoongi mendelik kesal.

Hoseok menggerutu dalam hati. "A-ani, hyung… aku baik-baik saja." Gumamnya.

Dan jelas sekali dia berbohong.

Yoongi memicingkan matanya, menatap Hoseok tajam. Yang ditatap berusaha mengalihkan pandangannya. Kemana saja asal bukan ke arah Yoongi. Yoongi terlihat terlalu menyeramkan untuk jantungnya yang lemah.

"Kau pasti meragukan dirimu!"

Bullseye.

Hoseok membelalak. "A-apa…"

Yoongi mendesah tak percaya. "Yak, Jung Hoseok!" kedua tangannya terangkat, meremas bahu Hoseok. "Aku mempercayaimu. Kau bisa melakukannya. Kau bodoh jika memikirkan hal-hal negatif." Dia mendengus. "Padahal selalu kau yang tersenyum ceria. Berhentilah berpikir negatif!"

Hoseok membeku di tempatnya.

Yoongi menatapnya sejenak. Tangannya perlahan terangkat mengusap surai Hoseok lembut. Dia membuang muka. "Percaya dirilah, bodoh."

Saat itulah.

… Hoseok mulai bisa memahami arti debaran di hatinya ini.

:

:

Movie night~

Itulah julukan yang diciptakan Taehyung. Malam ini malam minggu, dan sesuai rencana, setiap malam minggu ke tiga dalam satu bulan, para member akan berkumpul untuk menonton film bersama.

Malam ini mereka menonton Silent Hill (mendapat penolakan keras dari Hoseok dan Jimin, tapi mendapat perlawanan yang lebih keras dari Taehyung dan Jungkook).

Hoseok benci film horror. Benci. Sudah rahasia umum kalau dia ini penakut. Penakut yang mempunyai jantung yang lemah.

Jadi kenapa Hoseok ada di sini, berbaring di antara Yoongi dan Taehyung pada karpet yang sudah digelar. Berselimutkan selimut bulu kesayangan Jimin, dan beralaskan bantal-bantal yang sudah disiapkan untuk acara spesial ini. Di samping Yoongi ada Jimin. Sementara Jungkook duduk di sofa, tepat di belakang Yoongi. Sementara Namjoon dan Seokjin ada di kiri kanannya.

Sungguh.

Kenapa Hoseok ada di sini?!

"Mau kemana kau, hyung!?" cegat Taehyung saat Hoseok hendak berdiri, kabur.

"Kamar mandi…"

"No! Aku tahu kau akan kabur! Sini! Filmnya baru saja mulai!" perintah Taehyung sambil menarik paksa Hoseok, membuatnya kembali berbaring.

Hoseok memaki dalam hati karena taktiknya ketahuan. Dia menatap layar televisi. Lagu-lagu aneh mulai terdengar. Itu baru lagu pembukanya.

Dan rasanya Hoseok akan mati sebentar lagi.

Yoongi melirik dongsaengnya itu. Wajah Hoseok benar-benar tegang dengan mata yang melotot. Yoongi tersenyum kecil. Wajah Hoseok benar-benar terlihat lucu sekali saat ini.

"Hyung~! Apa kau takut~? Aku akan melindungimu~!"

Yoongi melirik Jimin yang bergelayut manja di lengannya.

Yoongi mendengus. Padahal Yoongi tahu Jimin juga ketakutan, tapi malah sok berani begitu. Tangannya saja gemetaran.

Yah… Yoongi menghargainya. Sayang sekali Yoongi bukan tipe yang mudah takut dengan hal-hal beginian. (atau begitulah menurutnya)

"Sssh! Aku mau nonton!" marah Seokjin pelan, melahap popcorn buatannya.

:

:

Film mulai menunjukkan tanda-tanda mencurigakan. Dan Hoseok membenci setiap detiknya.

"AAAHH!"

"ANIYAAA!"

"GYAAAH!"

"THIDAAAKHH!"

"STAHB ITH!"

Hoseok menjerit-jerit heboh. Jungkook mulai berpikir untuk menyumbat mulut hyungnya itu dengan sepatu sekolahnya.

"Hyung! Kau berisik!" marah Taehyung, tidak senang acara nontonnya diganggu.

"Iya! Dan ngapain kamu nempel-nempel ke Yoongi hyung?!" Jimin sewot.

Hoseok sudah bersembunyi di ketiak Yoongi. "M-mi-mi-mian hyung…" dan dengan kurang ajarnya menyeka ingusnya di piyama Yoongi.

Tapi Yoongi masih diam. Lurus menatap adegan-adegan menyeramkan di hadapannya. Semua mengernyit. Padahal mereka kira Yoongi akan memaki dan menendang Hoseok menjauh.

"Hyung?" panggil Jimin, mulai cemas.

"Kau tidak kerasukan 'kan?" sambung Namjoon tegang.

Hening.

Jimin tiba-tiba memekik. "Yoongi hyung nangis!"

"H-hah?!"

"H-hyuung! Gwenchanayo?!"

Hoseok panik. Dan Hoseok yang sedang panik tidak bisa berpikir jernih.

Dengan segala kekalutannya, dia melompat ke atas Yoongi dan menangkup wajah hyungnya. Tanpa peringatan dia langsung menempelkan mulutnya ke mulut Yoongi –bermaksud melakukan CPR.

"YAK!"

Jimin menarik Yoongi sementara Taehyung menendang Hoseok menjauh. Seokjin menghujani Hoseok dengan hujatan penuh kuahnya, sementara Jungkook sudah melempari Hoseok dengan remot tv. Namjoon menggerutu di tempat duduknya.

:

:

Film sudah selesai.

Nampak Yoongi dan Hoseok yang sudah berpelukan dengan tubuh gemetaran di lantai.

Trauma.

"Hyuungg? Gwenchanayo?" Tanya Jimin cemas sambil mengusap kepala Yoongi dan Hoseok.

Yoongi masih sesenggukan, sementara Hoseok sudah banjir air mata.

Jungkook menyeringai. "Aku baru tahu kalau Yoongi hyung takut begituan."

Yoongi mendelik ke arahnya. "A-aku tidak takut!" bantahnya.

Jungkook memutar matanya jengah. "Yaya. Tentu saja."

Yoongi mengirim tatapan membunuh sekilas ke arah Jungkook (dan malah terlihat manis dengan air mata dan pipi memerahnya). Dia kemudian kembali menenggelamkan wajahnya pada dada Hoseok.

"Hyuuungg… aku takuuutttt…" rajuk Hoseok, masih menangis.

Yoongi menguatkan cengkramannya pada punggung Hoseok. "B-berisik!"

Hoseok menelusupkan wajahnya di ceruk leher Yoongi. Diam-diam tersenyum.

… Ya. Dia sudah menyadarinya.

"Yak! Mau sampai kapan kalian berpelukan?" dan seruan Namjoon itupun mengakhiri kebahagiaan tersembunyi Hoseok.

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

Halo!^^ saya kembali lagi. Maaf lama, semoga readerdeul tidak lupa dengan jalan ceritanya^^ chapt ini 4800-an words… selain karena saya keenakan ngetik, sekalian nebus keterlambatan saya. Heheeh^^ Soal yang cara menaklukan tsundere itu... saya beneran googling... dapat K*skus... tapi kata-katanya saya ubah sedikit supaya tidak bingung^^

Oke, chapter ini fokusnya ke Jimin dan Hoseok. Saya harap readerdeul suka ya, soalnya pas ngetik ini saya senyum-senyum sendiri^^" btw, saya mereview ulang chapt lalu saya, dan saya sadar, part JinGanya emang sedikit… maaf ya.. semoga suka dengan tambahan JinGa di atas^_^

Sekalian, di chapt ini mereka mulai sadar dengan perasaan mereka. Saya senang~!^^

Chapter depan ada Jungkook dan Namjoon. Dan… ada sedikit plot twist(mungkin?). semoga masih ditunggu^^

Terima kasih atas review yang sudah masuk!^^ rasanya senang sekali. Capek dengan tugas kuliah, tapi rasanya saya jadi lebih semangat saat membaca review yang masuk!^^ saya mulai mengerti kesenangan menjadi author!^^

Ah, tapi saya masih pemula, jadi mohon maaf jika ada kesalahan dalam cerita maupun ucapan saya.

 **P.S. Yoongi manis sekali di MV DNA…(/QMQ)/**

Baik, sekian dulu, saya harap readerdeul masih sabar menunggu.

Terima kasih banyak! Semoga bisa menghibur^^

 _-Siwgr3_/25-9-2017/_


	7. Jungkook And RM

Uri Sarangseureoun Seoltangie

.

Chapter 7: Jungkook And RM

.

A BTS Fanfic

.

SUGA!Centric

.

 _©Siwgr3_

.

Cast: BTS, Other

.

Main Cast: Min Yoongi/SUGA/August D

.

Other Cast: BTS Member, Other

.

Pair: SUGA!Centric, Bott!Suga, Uke!Suga

.

Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Family

.

Rated: T

* * *

"Kookie! Bangun! Sarapan!"

Jungkook membuka matanya, membiarkan Seokjin melihat wajah mengerikan khas baru begadangnya. "Argh… hyung…" erangnya karena jari jempol Seokjin yang menekan pergelangan kakinya. Sepertinya Seokjin sedang mencoba metode pijat pada Jungkook.

Seokjin menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Kau begadang ya? Padahal sudah tahu hari ini kau sekolah!" omelnya khas ibu-ibu.

Jungkook kembali mengerang. Tak suka menyambut paginya dengan suara omelan Seokjin yang begitu berisik. Kepalanya sakit hasil begadang main game semalaman. Dan pijatan Seokjin sama sekali tidak membuatnya merasa lebih baik.

"Kookie! Bangun!"

"Yaaa, hyung…" gumam Jungkook sambil mendudukkan dirinya. "Ugh… aku merasa sakit. Hyung, bisa ijinkan aku hari ini?" Jungkook mencoba peruntungannya.

"BANGUN!"

Dan hanya erangan kesal Jungkook yang terdengar dari dalam kamarnya.

:

:

Semua member sudah lengkap berkumpul di meja makan. Kecuali satu orang.

"Yoongi belum bangun?" Seokjin melepas celemeknya. Wajahnya tampak khawatir. "Apa dia pulang malam?"

Namjoon menggeleng. "Tadi malam aku berhasil membujuknya pulang bersama. Dia sudah di tempat tidur dari jam 10."

Seokjin mengangguk. "Kalau begitu aku akan membangunkanny-"

"Aku saja!" Hoseok berdiri. Dan tanpa menunggu jawaban Seokjin, dia sudah berlari ke arah kamar Yoongi.

Jungkook memicingkan matanya tak suka. Tingkah Hoseok jadi aneh belakangan ini. Jungkook beberapa kali menangkap basah namja kuda itu mencuri pandang ke arah Yoongi. Dia juga sudah lebih sering nongkrong bareng Yoongi, entah itu di studio atau saat Yoongi sedang santai di ruang televisi. Padahal dulu Hoseok selalu merasa takut dan canggung setiap berada di dekat Yoongi.

"Hoseok hyung belakangan ini aneh."

Jungkook melirik Taehyung. Alien itu baru saja menyuarakan pikirannya.

"Humm… dia jadi lebih nempel ke Yoongi hyung." Jimin mengerutkan wajahnya, tak suka.

Seokjin bersidekap. Wajahnya terlihat kesal. "Aku juga menyadarinya."

Namjoon hanya diam. Seperti memikirkan sesuatu.

Semua menatapnya. "Hyung?" panggil Jimin.

Namjoon menhembuskan napasnya kasar. Jarinya terangkat memijit pelipisnya. "Aku hanya sedang berpikir… apa mungkin Hoseok…"

Tapi pembicaraan mereka terhenti saat suara erangan Yoongi terdengar disusul "Aduh!"-nya Hoseok. Tak lama kemudian, Hoseok dan Yoongi muncul. Kedua mata Yoongi masih terpejam, sementara tangannya dipegang Hoseok yang mengarahkan langkahnya.

"Pagi, hyung~!" Jimin memberi senyum manisnya.

Yoongi hanya menggumam pelan, membiarkan Hoseok mendudukkannya di kursi. Hoseok lalu ikut duduk di sampingnya.

"Apa yang terjadi di dalam, hyung?" Taehyung mengintrogasi.

Yoongi mengernyit. "Hah?"

"Hoseok tidak melakukan apa-apa padamu 'kan?" Namjoon melirik Hoseok.

Yoongi tampak loading, sebelum mulutnya terbuka untuk menjawab. "Dia mencubit pipiku. Jadi aku menendangnya."

Semua sontak memandang Hoseok.

Hoseok blushing. "U-uhhh, itu caraku membangunkan orang!"

"Apaan!?" Jimin tak terima.

VMin mulai melontarkan argumen-argumen yang menyudutkan Hoseok. Hoseok sendiri kewalahan menanggapinya. Dia menatap Seokjin minta bantuan.

Seokjin menggerutu pelan. "Bicaranya nanti saja. Ayo makan." Dia menyendok sepotong ayam dan ditaruhnya di piring Jungkook, kemudian Namjoon, Jimin, Taehyung, Yoongi, dan dirinya sendiri. Ayam terakhir yang paling kecil dia taruh di piring Hoseok dengan kasar.

Membuat Hoseok shock. "K-kenapa kau marah, hyung?"

"Aku tidak marah!" Seokjin membuang muka. "Cepat makan!"

Semua mulai makan. Hoseok melirik ekspresi membernya. Gelap.

"K-kenapa muka kalian begitu?"

Semua mengalihkan pandangannya, menatap Hoseok.

"Ani." Jimin memberi tatapan menghujatnya.

Yoongi di samping Hoseok ikut mengernyit. "Muka kalian sudah seperti t*i saja."

Semua merengut.

"Min Yoongi! Jaga bahasamu!" peringat Seokjin kesal.

Yoongi tak menjawab, memilih melanjutkan makannya dengan mata setengah terpejam.

Jungkook memperhatikannya. "Hyung, makanmu belepotan."

Yoongi hanya bergumam.

Tangan Jungkook terangkat mengambil nasi di pipi Yoongi. Dia menatap Yoongi lama.

Seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

Sampai deheman Namjoon menyadarkannya dan membuatnya menarik tangannya kembali.

… Jungkook benar-benar tidak mengerti kenapa wajahnya terasa panas.

:

:

Rencana Yoongi hari ini adalah tidur. Lagunya memang belum selesai, tapi dia tidak bisa melakukan apapun soal itu. Masalahnya belakangan ini Namjoon dan Hoseok sibuk. Yoongi 'kan butuh mereka juga. Bagaimanapun ini lagu mereka bertiga, bukan hanya lagunya saja.

B Free…

Yoongi merengut saat otaknya menyebut nama itu. Memikirkan namanya saja sudah mampu membuat Yoongi marah.

Krieet

"Yoongi?"

Yoongi menyibak sedikit selimut yang tadinya menutup wajahnya. "Ngg?"

Seokjin mendekatinya kemudian duduk di tepi ranjang Yoongi. Namja itu sudah berpakaian rapi. "Hari ini kamu tidak ada jadwal kan?"

Firasat buruk menyerang Yoongi. "… Kenapa memangnya?"

"Bekal Jungkook ketinggalan."

Yoongi mencebikkan bibirnya. "Itu salahnya."

"Hari ini dia ada jadwal olahraga. Kau tidak kasihan pada Kookie?" Seokjin mendengus tak percaya.

"Bukan begituuu…" Yoongi kembali menyembunyikan dirinya dalam selimut. Dia benar-benar sedang malas bergerak hari ini. Apalagi sekolah Jungkook tidak bisa dibilang dekat dari dorm. "Kalau kau khawatir, kau saja yang mengantarnya…"

"Aku ada jadwal pagi ini. Sudah tidak keburu. Ayolah, Yoongiya…"

Yoongi mengerang sambil kembali menutup wajahnya dengan selimut. Tapi tak bisa menolak. "Baiklaaaah…"

Seokjin tersenyum senang. Tangannya bergerak menyibak selimut Yoongi, melihat namja yang lebih muda darinya itu. Ekspresi Yoongi merengut, tapi terlihat sangat manis sekali. "Jangan cemberut begitu." Dia mencubit hidung Yoongi –mengundang erangan marah dari pemiliknya. "Arraseo, hyung pergi dulu."

Dia meraih tangan Yoongi dan mencium punggung tangannya. Setelahnya dia buru-buru kabur menghindari lemparan bantal Yoongi.

Bahkan saat sudah di luar kamarpun dia masih bisa mendengar pekikan Yoongi.

"AKU BUKAN YEOJA!"

Seokjin hanya terkekeh. Merasa senang bisa menggoda dongsaengnya itu.

'… Manis.'

:

:

Yoongi menggerutu sepanjang langkahnya turun dari bis. Dia sudah di depan sekolah Jungkook. XXX High School. Yoongi memang pernah mengantar Jungkook, sekali saat dia masih kelas 1. Tapi itu juga karena Seokjin takut Jungkook tersesat. Yoongi yang memang saat itu kurang kerjaan, akhirnya setuju mengantar Jungkook. Sepanjang perjalanan mereka Jungkook menggerutu tidak senang. Dia bilang dia sudah SMA, sudah bukan anak kecil lagi. Tapi Yoongi hanya mendiamkannya. Saat itu Yoongi benar-benar tidak tahu harus merespon apa.

Sekarang Jungkook sudah kelas 3. Waktu berjalan cepat sekali.

Yoongi melirik jam tangannya. Sudah jam istirahat. Apa Jungkook ke kantin ya? Yoongi memutuskan untuk mencari kelas Jungkook terlebih dahulu.

Yoongi menghabiskan cukup banyak waktu bertanya kesana kemari. Akhirnya kaki Yoongi berhenti di depan kelas 3-B. Yoongi melongok ke dalam, mencari-cari sosok Jungkook di antara kerumunan anak-anak sekolahan.

Beberapa kali Yoongi salpok karena menemukan satu dua namja yang cukup tampan di dalam kelas. Tipenya, tinggi dan memiliki wajah yang tegas dan manly. Tapi Yoongi tidak mau jadi pedofil. Mereka kan masih di bawah umur. Hanya melihat begini saja Yoongi sudah puas. Heheh.

"Umm, ada yang bisa kami bantu?" beberapa yeoja mendekati Yoongi –menyadarkannya dari lamunannya.

Yoongi sontak merasa gugup. Yoongi memang tidak suka bicara dengan orang asing. "Apa Jungkook ada di sini?" dia berhasil mengatakan itu tanpa terbata. Suatu kemajuan.

"Jungkook? Tadi dia keluar."

Alis Yoongi terangkat. "Apa dia pergi ke kantin?"

"Molla… tadi dia dipanggil geng Ceon. Jadi sepertinya bukan ke kantin."

"Geng Ceon?"

Yeoja-yeoja itu tampak gugup. "U-um… mereka anak-anak berandalan…"

Kedua mata Yoongi membulat. Dia terpaku sejenak –membuat para siswi di depannya gugup. Tapi akhirnya mulutnya terbuka. "… Gomawo."

Dia berbalik dan mulai berlari. Matanya menengok ke kiri dan ke kanan, berusaha mencari Jungkook. Tak dia pedulikan tatapan aneh orang-orang padanya.

'Jungkook… jangan bilang dia bergaul dengan orang-orang seperti itu!' Yoongi merasa benar-benar cemas sekarang. Pikiran buruk berkecamuk di otaknya. Bagaimanapun juga Jungkook adalah dongsaengnya. Dia tidak mau Jungkook sampai terjerumus ke narkoba, pergaulan bebas atau lebih buruk lagi.

Dibully.

Kaki Yoongi membawanya ke gedung belakang sekolah. Di sini sangat sunyi… sepertinya Jungkook tidak ada di sini. Yoongi baru saja hendak berbalik pergi, saat dia mendengar suara berisik. Seperti suara tawa dan bentakan-bentakan.

Yoongi mengendap-endap di dinding, mendekati sumber suara. Dia kemudian mengintip. Ada beberapa namja tampak sedang mengelilingi seseorang yang terpuruk di tanah. Mereka memukuli dan menendangnya sambil memaki.

Yoongi memicingkan matanya. Orang yang dipukuli itu… sepertinya…

"YAK! JANGAN DIAM SAJA! DASAR LEMAH!"

BUAGH

'JUNGKOOK?!'

"YAK!" Yoongi segera berlari ke arah para berandalan itu dan mulai melayangkan tinjunya. "APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN, BRENGSEK?!"

Mereka terkejut dengan kedatangan tiba-tiba Yoongi dan tak sempat menghindar. Satu persatu berjatuhan karena bogeman keras Yoongi. Jungkook yang masih terkapar di tanah tampak shock. "Yoongi hyung…?"

Setelah puas menghajar anak-anak sekolah kelebihan micin itu, Yoongi segera meraih lengan Jungkook dan memapahnya.

"… Hyung."

"Berhenti bicara!" marah Yoongi, tampak sangat emosi. "Grr, kenapa kau diam saja, hah?! Membiarkan mereka memukulimu seperti itu! Mereka lemah tahu! Kau lebih kuat!"

"Aku tahu."

Yoongi mendelik. "Lalu kenapa?!"

"… Aku hanya malas melawan mereka."

Yoongi memperhatikan wajah datar Jungkook. "… Yak. Berhenti bicara."

:

:

Setibanya di UKS, Yoongi dan Jungkook disambut jeritan panik Mrs. Kim, dokter di sekolah tersebut. Keadaan Jungkook memang parah, hidungnya mengeluarkan darah sementara tangannya memegangi perutnya yang ngilu.

Mrs. Kim segera membaringkan Jungkook di salah satu tempat tidur dan merawat lukanya. Yoongi hanya memperhatikan dari jauh. Bersidekap, terlihat sangat marah.

Setelah Mrs. Kim merawat Jungkook, dia bercakap sebentar dengan Yoongi, menjelaskan bahwa Jungkook perlu istirahat, dan Mrs. Kim akan ke kelasnya untuk minta izin.

Yoongi membungkuk sambil mengucapkan terima kasih.

Sepeninggal Mrs. Kim, seisi ruang UKS itu sepi. Jungkook memejamkan matanya, sementara Yoongi masih memandanginya.

Akhirnya Yoongi bergerak, dan menarik kursi untuk duduk di samping ranjang Jungkook. dia meletakan bekal Jungkook di atas nakas kemudian menatap Jungkook dingin.

"Yak, Jeon Jungkook."

"Wae?"

"Jangan bodoh."

"…"

"Kalau kau membiarkan mereka merendahkanmu seperti itu lagi, aku akan menghajarmu."

Jungkook masih diam.

"Setidaknya jaga harga dirimu, bocah."

Jungkook menghembuskan napasnya kasar, sudah tidak tahan dengan ceramah Yoongi. "Apa gunanya aku melawan mereka? Toh, sebentar lagi aku lulus."

Yoongi menggeram. "Tetap saja! Kau mau membiarkan mereka memukulmu di sisa waktumu ini? Harusnya SMA penuh kenangan indah, Jeon!"

Jungkook memutar matanya jengah. "Kenangan indah? Yaya, hyung pasti punya banyak teman saat SMA, jadi hyung tidak akan mengerti dengan yang kurasakan."

Yoongi diam, tapi Jungkook melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Anak pendiam yang membosankan seperti aku ini mana mungkin punya teman."

Mulut Jungkook tidak bisa berhenti.

"Mereka melihatku seperti aku ini mahluk asing. Seakan-akan aku bukan manusia. Memangnya jadi idol itu salah? Menggelikan?"

Emosi sudah menguasainya.

"… Aku sudah tidak tahan, hyung. Aku benci sekolah ini. Aku tidak pernah punya kenangan indah sedikitpun. Rasanya seperti mau mati saja-"

"JEON JUNGKOOK!"

Jungkook sontak menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat. Matanya terbuka, menatap hyungnya yang tampak marah.

Yoongi berusaha menenangkan dirinya. Dia menghela napas dan menghembuskannya dengan perlahan. Setelah sedikit tenang, dia menatap Jungkook tajam.

"Gampang sekali kau bilang begitu."

"…"

"Rasanya mau mati saja?" Yoongi tertawa meremehkan. "Berani sekali kau bilang begitu di depanku."

Jungkook masih menatapnya.

"Punya banyak teman? Bocah, kukira kau sudah tahu dari tampangku," Yoongi menunjuk wajahnya sendiri. "Ini tampang orang yang sudah sering berusaha bunuh diri."

Yoongi menggigit bibirnya saat Jungkook tak merespon.

"Aku gay. Apa kau lupa?" Yoongi kembali mengeluarkan tawa pahit. "Seisi sekolah membenciku. Bahkan para guru menatap jijik ke arahku. Setiap hari aku dihina, diludahi, dipukuli."

"…"

"Tapi aku melawan." Yoongi menatap kedua manik Jungkook tajam. "Karena aku punya harga diri."

Jungkook mendengus. "Kita berbeda, hyung."

"Apa? Karena kau normal sementara aku gay?"

Sekarang gantian Jungkook yang menggigit bibirnya.

Tapi Yoongi tidak menyadarinya dan melanjutkan omongannya. "Aku gay, jadi sudah pasti aku tahan dengan hinaan. Begitu maksudmu? Bahwa aku punya alasan untuk dibully, sementara kau tidak?"

"Bukan itu maksudku, hyung."

Yoongi tersenyum kecut. "Kau tidak akan pernah mengerti, Jeon…" tatapannya menerawang, mengingat kisahnya di masa lalu. "… Saat orang yang kau cintai adalah orang yang paling membencimu."

Jungkook hanya diam, memperhatikan wajah sendu Yoongi.

"Aku sudah berusaha bertahan. Tapi setiap manusia punya batas." Yoongi menunduk. "Dan mereka sudah melewati batas."

"…"

"Aku berulangkali berusaha bunuh diri, tapi selalu gagal. Entah itu orang lain yang menghentikanku, atau pikiranku sendiri." Yoongi menatap Jungkook. "Bahkan beberapa kali usahaku hampir berhasil, tapi pada akhirnya aku dipaksa untuk kembali bernapas."

"Dan lama kelamaan, aku sadar. Aku idiot. Aku berusaha bunuh diri karena aku berpikir sudah tidak ada lagi kebahagiaanku di dunia ini. Tapi aku lupa, ada orang-orang yang menjadikanku kebahagiaan mereka. Ayah dan ibuku. Juga hyungku."

Tangan Yoongi terangkat dan mengusap pipi Jungkook yang sedikit membiru. "Jadi jangan bodoh, Kook ah." Dia tersenyum manis. "Karena kau adalah kebahagiaan orang tuamu. Juga para hyungmu."

Jungkook termenung. Kook ah… nama panggilan itu terdengar manis sekali saat keluar dari bibir Yoongi. Jungkook suka mendengarnya.

"Kau adalah kebahagiaanku juga, Kook ah."

Jungkook menatap kedua manik Yoongi. Hyungnya itu serius dengan kata-katanya. Tak ayal, sebuah senyuman mengembang di wajah Jungkook.

"Gomawo, hyung."

Yoongi mengangguk.

Jungkook meraih tangan Yoongi di pipinya, menggenggamnya lalu mencium punggung tangan sang hyung. "Kau adalah kebahagiaanku juga."

Wajah Yoongi sontak merah padam. "Y-yak! Lepaskan tanganku! Aku bukan yeoja!" desisnya panik. "Dan apa maksudmu?! Jangan ikut-ikutan!"

Jungkook terkekeh, tangannya masih menggenggam kuat milik Yoongi. "Aku tidak ikut-ikutan. Aku bicara jujur. Karena hyung, aku merasa lebih bahagia sekarang."

Yoongi memutar matanya kesal. "Kau mau membuatku muntah, hm?" Jungkook tidak membalas, hanya tersenyum cerah.

Hening beberapa saat.

"Jungkook." Panggil Yoongi.

"Hm?" sahut Jungkook, sedikit kesal karena Yoongi tidak menggunakan nama panggilannya.

"Berjanjilah kau akan melawan mereka."

Jungkook mendengus. "Hyuuung…"

"Aku serius, bocah."

Jungkook tersenyum, cukup terhibur dengan ekspresi Yoongi saat ini. "Baiklah. Dengan beberapa syarat." Yoongi mengernyit. "Pertama, panggil aku dengan nama 'Kook ah' atau 'Kookie'. Kedua, mulai besok aku ingin kau yang membangunkanku. Ketiga, kau harus membiarkanku memelukmu kapanpun aku mau. Deal?"

Yoongi menggeram. "Apa-apaan itu!? Aku menyuruhmu 'kan untuk kebaikanmu sendiri! Apa untungnya buatku coba?"

Jungkook tersenyum. "Aku yakin kau tidak mau kebahagiaanmu babak belur. Bukan begitu, hyungie~?"

Yoongi mempoutkan bibirnya, kesal. "Yaya, aku mengerti. Bocah kurang ajar." Makinya.

Jungkook tertawa. Dia kemudian menarik Yoongi untuk berbaring di sampingnya. Tanpa mengindahkan protes Yoongi, Jungkook memeluk tubuh kecilnya sambil memejamkan mata.

"Hyung… kau lebih tua dariku, tapi kenapa kau pendek sekali?" goda Jungkook tanpa membuka matanya. Sesaat kemudian dia mengaduh saat Yoongi mencubit pinggangnya.

"Jeon! Lepaskan aku!"

"Ini bagian dari syaratku, hyung."

"Tapi jangan di sekolah!" Yoongi berargumen. Hell, jika ada yang melihat, bisa saja rumor aneh menerpa mereka.

"Jadi kalau di dorm aku boleh memelukmu sesuka hati?"

"Tidak sesuka hati juga!" gerutu Yoongi. "Satu dua menitan tidak masalah."

Jungkook merengut. "Kau membiarkan Taehyung memelukmu selama empat jam lebih!" protesnya.

Yoongi mengerang karena Jungkook malah mengeratkan pelukannya. "Itu karena aku kalah taruhan!"

"Kalau begitu taruhan denganku!"

"Amit-amit! Kau pasti akan menyuruhku yang aneh-aneh!"

Jungkook memasang wajah sok terluka. "Kenapa kau sudah berburuk sangka sih, hyung? Memangnya aku akan melakukan apa?"

Yoongi memutar matanya jengah. "Menyuruhku bertingkah konyol dan memasang wajah jelek." Jawabnya asal.

Jungkook mengernyit. "Tidak mendekati sama sekali, hyung."

Yoongi ikut mengernyit. "Memangnya apa?" penasaran.

"Aku ingin kau memakai baju maid dan melayaniku. Kau juga harus tidur denganku. Sebulan penuh."

"Yak!" tangan Yoongi kembali melayang menjitak Jungkook.

Jungkook sedikit meringis tapi kemudian dia kembali tertawa kecil.

Yoongi mendengus. "Jangan harap aku akan taruhan denganmu. Never."

Jungkook tersenyum menantang. "Kita lihat saja nanti."

Hening. Yoongi sudah berusaha berontak, tapi Jungkook tetap ngotot memeluknya.

"Hyung."

"Mwo?"

"Kau empuk."

"Jadi maksudmu aku gemuk? Begitu?"

"Aniya. Jangan berburuk sangka terus dong, hyung." Jungkook tertawa renyah. "Kau empuk, enak dipeluk. Aku mengerti kenapa Tae suka memelukmu."

"Hmm…"

"…"

Yoongi mengernyit. "Yak, Jungkook, apa ada yang sakit?"

"Panggil aku Kook ah!" Jungkook mengingatkan.

Yoongi mendengus. "Yaya."

Jungkook memutar matanya kesal. "Aku tidak merasa sakit. Kenapa kau bertanya begitu?"

Yoongi menatap Jungkook –membuat magnae mereka itu tersadar betapa dekat wajah keduanya saat ini.

"Oh ya? Soalnya jantungmu berisik sekali. Aku sampai bisa mendengarnya dari sini."

Oh shit.

:

:

Tak ada yang berubah di kehidupan sekolah Jungkook. Dia datang seperti biasa. Mendengarkan ocehan gurunya. Makan bekal buatan Seokjin sendirian. dan menjauhi semua yeoja yang bisa dia lihat.

Bukannya Jungkook tidak normal atau bagaimana… rasanya dia hanya merasa takut dengan yeoja. Mereka mahluk yang menyeramkan. Membicarakanmu dari belakang tapi bersikap manis di depan. Tersenyum palsu.

Ah, anyway… semuanya berjalan normal bagi Jungkook.

Kecuali fakta bahwa dia sekarang sedang di gedung belakang sekolah, memandangi 'teman-teman'nya yang tersungkur di tanah.

"Y-yak! Sialan…! Kau akan menyesal…!" rintih 'teman'nya yang selalu memukulinya.

Jungkook merapihkan seragam sekolahnya, tersenyum miring.

"Maaf saja. Kurasa kalian sudah tidak bisa mempermainkanku lagi."

Mereka memandangnya tak percaya.

Sementara yang dipandang berbalik sambil berucap.

"Aku sudah punya janji dengan seseorang."

:

:

Taehyung baru saja pulang, ketika dia mendapati Yoongi dan Jungkook sedang berduaan di ruang televisi. Yoongi menonton tv dalam posisi dipeluk Jungkook dari samping. Sementara magnaenya itu anteng bermain game di ponselnya yang diistirahatkan di bahu Yoongi.

Taehyung kesal –walau dia sendiri tidak tahu kenapa.

"Kalian sedang apa?"

Keduanya melirik Taehyungpun tidak. Sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing.

Taehyung semakin kesal.

"Ahhhhh! Aku capek sekali!" serunya sambil mendekati kedua membernya itu. "Hyung! Pinjamkan aku pahamu!" dan tanpa babibu Taehyung membaringkan dirinya di sofa dengan paha Yoongi sebagai bantal kepalanya.

Jungkook jelas tidak terima.

"Yak! Kalau capek, tidur saja di kamar!" perintahnya kesal.

Taehyung mendelik. "Suka-suka aku dong!"

Jungkook mencebikkan bibirnya. "Hari ini Yoongi hyung milikku!"

Taehyung sudah memasang wajah 'WTF'nya. "Apaan! Memangnya kalian pacaran?!"

Jungkook megap-megap. "A-ani! Pokoknya hari ini Yoongi hyung milikku! Pergi sana!"

"Shirreo!" kini Taehyung melingkarkan kedua tangannya di perut Yoongi –mendatangkan erangan murka dari Jungkook.

"Lepas!" Jungkook mulai merengek.

Taehyung menguatkan pelukannya. "Aniii!"

"Hyung! Usir dia!"

Jungkook bicara begitu seakan-akan Yoongi ini sejenis pokemon.

* * *

 **'YOONGI, I CHOOSE YOU!'**

* * *

Yoongi hampir bisa mendengarnya.

"Hyuung!" rajuk Jungkook lagi –mendatangkan erangan tak suka dari Yoongi.

"Taehyung, lepas."

Taehyung sudah memasang wajah anak anjing yang tertendangnya. "Waeee? Kenapa kau menuruti Kookie, hyuunggg?"

Jungkook tersenyum penuh kemenangan. "Karena Yoongi hyung milikku!"

Yoongi memutar matanya. Jungkook ternyata memang masih bocah.

"Bahkan Yoongi hyung punya nama panggilan untukku!" Jungkook membusungkan dada, tampak bangga sekali.

Taehyung menatap Yoongi tanpa berkedip. "Apa?"

"Ayo hyung!" magnae mereka ini mulai ngelunjak. Ingin rasanya Yoongi menghajarnya… ahh… tapi Seokjin pasti akan memarahinya.

Akhirnya Yoongi menjawab dengan enggan, "… Kook ah."

Taehyung sudah menatapnya nanar. "H-hyuung…! Kalau begitu aku juga! Hyung! Panggil aku Tae! Tae, hyung! Ayo!"

Jungkook memekik tak terima. Tepat di telinga Yoongi. Dan rajukan(read: jeritan) Taehyung sama sekali tak membantu.

Yoongi tahu dia memiliki banyak dosa.

Mungkin begini cara Tuhan membalasnya.

:

:

-Beberapa hari kemudian…

Rap Line BPB sedang sibuk-sibuknya. Lagu 'Cypher' yang ditujukan untuk B-Free sudah hampir rampung.

"Ahh~! Akhirnya bagianku selesai juga~!" Hoseok meregangkan tubuhnya lega. Yoongi yang duduk di sampingnya hanya menguap.

"Kau sudah bisa pulang, Hobi. Sudah jam 11 malam." Gumam Namjoon dengan wajah mengantuk.

Hoseok mengernyit. "Kalian bagaimana?"

"Aku ingin menyelesaikan bagianku dulu…" Namjoon melirik Yoongi, mata hyungnya itu sudah setengah terpejam.

"Aku juga." Gumam Yoongi pelan.

Hoseok merangkul Yoongi saat tubuh namja itu limbung. "Aku akan di sini juga kalau begitu!" dia membantu Yoongi bersandar di punggung sofa. "Kau baik-baik saja, hyung?"

Yoongi bergumam kecil, membiarkan Hoseok membelai surainya. Rasanya nyaman sekali.

Namjoon memperhatikan mereka. Hatinya berdesir aneh.

Tapi dia masih mencari-cari apa itu.

"Sana, pulang. Kau sudah tak punya urusan di sini." Usir Yoongi dengan wajah merengut.

Hoseok menggembungkan pipinya. "Hyuuung…"

"Kami akan segera menyusul, Hobi. Partku dan Yoongi hyung hampir selesai." Namjoon tersenyum meyakinkan.

Hoseok masih tampak ragu, tapi akhirnya dia mengangguk. Bagaimanapun Namjoon adalah leadernya. "Arraseo, aku pulang duluan." Dia menoleh ke arah Yoongi. "Hyung, aku pulang duluan." Ucapnya pelan sambil mengusap kepala Yoongi pelan.

"Ngg…"

:

:

"Selesaaaiiii…" erang Yoongi tak bertenaga. Namjoon yang tadinya terkantuk-kantuk di sofa mendongak.

"Kerja bagus, hyung. Ayo pulang." Namjoon melirik jam di dinding. "Sudah jam 3 pagi."

Yoongi berdiri dari kursinya kemudian melangkah lunglai ke Namjoon. Dia kemudian mendudukan dirinya di samping namja berdimple itu.

"Pinjamkan aku bahumu sebentar."

Belum sempat Namjoon bereaksi, Yoongi sudah mengistirahatkan kepalanya di bahu Namjoon. Yoongi memejamkan matanya. Napasnya keluar masuk teratur.

Completely oblivious dengan detak jantung Namjoon saat ini.

Shit shit shit.

Namjoon melirik Yoongi. Wajah hyungnya itu dekat sekali dengannya. Dan dia bahkan tidak mengerti kenapa jantungnya berisik sekali sedari tadi.

Namjoon berusaha rileks, duh, dia benar-benar tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk duduk diam. Lama-kelamaan Namjoon kehilangan fokusnya, rasa kantuk terus menerus menyerangnya. Akhirnya dia ikut tertidur dengan menyandarkan kepalanya pada Yoongi.

:

:

-Dua jam kemudian…

Hoseok menatap kedua membernya penuh hujat. Sementara yang ditatap tampak masih terkantuk-kantuk.

Kedua mata Yoongi terpejam sempurna, kedua tangannya melingkar di leher Namjoon. Tak memperdulikan tatapan laser Hoseok.

Sementara Namjoon memaksakan diri membuka matanya dengan wajah merah padam karena dia tidak mengerti bagaimana caranya dia dan Yoongi berakhir tertidur berpelukan di atas sofa dengan posisi Yoongi menindih Namjoon.

Hoseok menangkap basah mereka dan dengan kejam membangunkan mereka berdua.

Tapi Yoongi tampaknya masih setengah sadar. Dia menggeram sambil mengeratkan pelukannya di leher Namjoon. Not to mention, dia duduk di pangkuan leader mereka.

Dan Hoseok tidak senang.

"Kalian bilang kalian akan segera menyusul! Tapi malah ketiduran berdua di sini!" hujat Hoseok murka.

Namjoon menggaruk lehernya. "Mm… maaf, Hobi. Kami terlalu kelelahan."

Hoseok mencebikkan bibirnya. "Bagian kalian sudah selesai?"

Namjoon mengangguk. "Tinggal diperdengarkan ke produser yang lain. Baru setelah itu kita beri sentuhan terakhir."

"Kalau begitu ayo pulang!" Hoseok sewot. "Yoongi hyung! Tidurnya di dorm saja!"

Yoongi menyusupkan kepalanya semakin dalam ke belahan leher Namjoon. Mengeluarkan rintihan kecil tatkala Hoseok menariknya. "Ngg…! Ngantuk…!"

Hoseok semakin sewot. Tanpa babibu, dia menggendong Yoongi bridal style, dan tanpa basa basi lain membawanya keluar.

Meninggalkan Namjoon yang melongo.

Sikap Hoseok memang aneh. Seakan-akan… dia cemburu.

Namjoon mengernyit. "… Cemburu…?" ah… Namjoon terlalu banyak berpikir.

Dia melirik jam dinding. Sudah jam 5 pagi.

Oh well. Meetingnya jam tiga sore. Namjoon punya waktu untuk tidur lagi.

Namjoon memijit pelipisnya. Dia terlalu capek untuk berdiri. Yah… sesekali tidur di sofa bukan hal buruk 'kan?

Namjoon kembali berbaring dan memejamkan matanya.

…

"Namjoonie…"

Kedua mata Namjoon sontak terbuka. "H-hyung?"

Yoongi menduduki perut Namjoon, menatapnya lapar. "Di sini panas…"

Namjoon membelalak. "U-uhh… mana Hobi?" cicitnya gugup.

"Hobiii…?" Yoongi mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan, mendekatkan wajahnya pada Namjoon. "Jangan membicarakan orang lain di depanku."

Kemudian Namjoon bisa merasakan bibir Yoongi menempel pada bibirnya. Melumat pelan namun penuh nafsu.

Dan Namjoon terlalu shock untuk bereaksi.

"Namjoonie…" Yoongi meluruskan posturnya untuk kemudian membuka kancing kemejanya, satu persatu, masih dengan ekspresi yang erotis –membuat Namjoon menelan ludah. "F*ck me."

Namjoon membelalak. "M-mwo?"

Yoongi menggerakan tubuh bagian bawahnya, membuat miliknya dan Namjoon bergesekkan di balik celana mereka.

Namjoon menggigit bibirnya, sementara Yoongi sudah mendesah pelan.

"So big…" bisik Yoongi sambil melempar kemejanya ke lantai. Dia kembali mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan dan mencium Namjoon. "Nghh… Joon…"

Namjoon sudah kehilangan akal sehatnya.

Dia tahu mereka sesama namja.

Tapi Namjoon adalah namja sehat yang mempunyai nafsu seks yang besar! Dan Yoongi bertingkah seksi dan erotis begitu sama sekali tidak membantu!

"F*ck!" bisik Namjoon di sela ciumannya. Dia kemudian duduk, membuat Yoongi membelalak.

Tapi keterkejutan Yoongi tidak lama karena Namjoon kembali menjamah bibirnya. Namjoon memainkan ciumannya dengan sangat ganas dan liar –membuat Yoongi beberapa kali mengeluarkan desahan kecil.

Ciuman panas itu perlahan turun ke rahang Yoongi, kemudian lehernya. Namjoon meninggalkan beberapa tanda kemerahan di leher putih itu. Memandanginya sejenak –kagum dengan keindahan hasil pekerjaannya. Bibirnya kembali bekerja turun menjamah dada Yoongi.

Yoongi menengadahkan kepalanya sementara kedua tangannya bergerak meremas surai Namjoon. "J-Joon… ah…!"

Namjoon masih bermain-main di dada Yoongi, sementara salah satu tangannya meremas bokong penuh Yoongi.

"A-ah…! Joon…! F*ck…! I need you…! Ah…! F*ck me…!"

Dirty talk Yoongi membuat Namjoon benar-benar kehilangan akalnya. Dia mendorong Yoongi hingga jatuh berbaring di atas sofa. Dia kemudian membuka sabuk celananya, memandang Yoongi dengan tatapan lapar.

"Apa yang kau inginkan, hyung?"

Yoongi memandangi gundukan Namjoon sambil menjilat bibirnya seduktif. "I want your big fat cock inside me."

Namjoon menyeringai. "'S that so? Beg for it."

"Please…" Tangan Yoongi bergerak menurunkan risleting celana Namjoon. "Your cock…"

Namjoon menyeringai. "Yeah?"

Tangan Yoongi memijit sebentar gundukan itu, sebelum mengeluarkan milik Namjoon dari sarangnya.

Kemudian mendongak menatap Namjoon dengan wajah menggodanya.

"I want your cock, daddy."

…

Namjoon membuka matanya.

Lama.

Menatap langit-langit studio. Perlahan dia melirik celananya.

… Shit.

:

:

"Kau mau mencuci celanamu sendiri?"

Seokjin memicingkan matanya. Seratus persen curiga dengan tingkah Namjoon. Namja yang biasanya malas mencuci pakaiannya sendiri itu mendadak bilang ingin mencuci celananya sendiri.

Namjoon hanya mengangguk sambil memeluk erat keranjang laundrynya –berharap Seokjin akan melepaskannya.

Seokjin memandangnya sejenak, sebelum akhirnya melepasnya ke kamar mandi.

Namjoon langsung bernapas lega. Dia bergegas ke kamar mandi dengan keranjang laundrynya. Celana bekas 'mimpi'nya tadi pagi sengaja dia letakan paling bawah agar tidak menarik perhatian.

Kamar mandi juga kosong! Ini kesempatan bagus! Namjoon buru-buru menyalakan mesin cuci.

:

:

Yoongi baru bangun, ketika dia mendengar suara ribut-ribut dari kamar mandi. Diapun mendatangi asal suara.

Dia menemukan wajah kesal Seokjin dan wajah merana Namjoon.

Saat melihat Yoongi, Namjoon entah kenapa membuang muka.

Yoongi mengernyit. Kenapa bocah ini? Apa Yoongi berbuat kesalahan?

"Ada apa hyung?" Tanya Yoongi pada Seokjin.

Seokjin mendengus. "Namjoon merusak mesin cuci!"

"Aku 'kan sudah minta maaf, hyuuunggg…" keluh Namjoon memelas.

Yoongi berdecak. Dia meninggalkan Seokjin yang masih mengomeli Namjoon. Namun tak lama kemudian dia kembali dengan perkakasnya.

"Biar kuperbaiki, hyung."

Seokjin tampak terkejut. "Kau bisa?"

Yoongi mengangguk malas.

Dia mendekati mesin cuci yang mengeluarkan suara-suara aneh itu kemudian berjongkok di depannya. Dia mengeluarkan pakaian Namjoon dari dalamnya.

Dan tanpa Namjoon sempat mencegah, Yoongi menemukan celananya.

Masih dihiasi cairan-cairan putih.

Saat itu pula Seokjin paham kenapa Namjoon bersikeras mencuci celananya sendiri.

Yoongi menoleh ke arah Namjoon, memasang wajah tengilnya. "Dasar mesum."

Wajah Namjoon merah padam. Dia buru-buru menunduk sambil memainkan jarinya gugup.

Yoongi mendengus. Dia kembali fokus memperbaiki mesin cuci tersebut.

"Aku mau membuat makan siang dulu. Namjoon! Kau tetap di sini!"

Namjoon melongo, menatap Seokjin yang sudah melenggang keluar kamar mandi.

Meninggalkan dirinya berduaan dengan Yoongi.

Bintang utama dalam mimpinya tadi.

Bagaimana Namjoon tidak gugup?!

"U-umm… mian, hyung… aku merepotkan…" cicit Namjoon sambil memainkan jarinya. Menunduk.

Yoongi meliriknya. "… Bukan masalah. Anggap saja ini permintaan maafku."

Namjoon mengernyit. "Maaf? Karena?"

"Memanggilmu leader payah dulu."

Namjoon bengong. "Tapi dulu kau sudah minta maaf, hyung… lagipula aku tidak marah kok…"

"Tetap saja."

Hening.

Namjoon masih berdiri beberapa langkah di belakang Yoongi, salting.

"Namjoon."

Namjoon terkesiap. Sialan! Haruskah Yoongi memanggilnya dengan suara serak begitu?! Namjoon 'kan jadi kepikiran soal mimpinya tadi!

"N-ne hyung?"

"Menyanyilah."

Namjoon berpikir. Mungkin dia salah dengar…?

"Hibur aku, lama-lama aku bisa mati kebosanan di sini."

Namjoon menggaruk kepalanya. "U-umm… maksudmu merap?"

"Kau tuli?" dengus Yoongi kesal. "Kubilang nyanyi."

Namjoon megap-megap. "H-hyung! Kau tahu aku payah bernyanyi!"

"Itu intinya."

Namjoon bisa melihat seringai Yoongi. Hyungnya ini jahat juga.

"Cepat nyanyi!" tuntut Yoongi tak sabar sementara tangannya masih memperbaiki mesin cuci.

Namjoon mengeluh kecil, sebelum akhirnya menyerah. Dia mulai menyanyi dengan volume kecil.

Yoongi tak puas.

"Volume up."

Hyungnya ini memang kurang ajar.

Namjoon menaikkan volumenya sedikit. Masih menyanyikan lagu Twingkle Twingkle Little Star.

"Ganti lagu. Tears."

Namjoon sudah memasang wajah memelas. "Hyunggg… itu nadanya ketinggian…"

"Apa aku kelihatan peduli?" Yoongi terkekeh. "Oh ya. Volume max."

"Hyuuunggggg…" rengek Namjoon tak senang.

"Play."

"Hyuunggg…!"

"PLAY."

Oh alright! Namjoon akan bernyanyi! Supaya baginda maharaja Min Yoongi yang agung senang!

Namjoon menarik napas kemudian menjatuhkan bomnya.

"JANINHAAAAN YEOJARAAA NAREUL YOGHAJINEUNAAAAA~~ AHAK!"

Namjoon melakukan yang terbaik.

"JAMSI NEOREUL WIHAEEE….. IBYEREUL TAEGHANGEYOAAA~~!"

"IJJINEUN MA NAESARANGEUL….. NAENEEEHH….. ISSEOOO~!"

"KIM NAMJOON TUTUP MULUTMU!"

Tak memperdulikan pekikan frustasi Seokjin dan gelak tawa para dongsaeng kurang ajarnya, Namjoon terus bernyanyi. Penuh percaya diri dan putus asa.

Dia bisa melihat Yoongi cengengesan sambil berusaha tetap fokus memperbaiki mesin cuci.

… Namjoon tidak mengerti kenapa dia berdebar saat Yoongi menoleh ke arahnya dengan gummy smilenya yang sangat langka itu.

"Ganti lagu~!"

:

:

Seharian ini begitu menyiksa bagi Namjoon.

Dia tahu dia orang yang ceroboh, dan tangan 'magis'nya sama sekali tidak membantu. Tapi mengapa? Mengapa dari semua hari harus hari ini semua 'kekuatan'nya itu keluar…?

"Yoongi hyuung! Namjoon hyung mematahkan handel pintu!"

"Yaaaa."

"Yoongiya! Bisa perbaiki kompor? Namjoon meledakannya!"

"Baik, hyuuung."

"Yoongi hyung! Joon hyung mematahkan ponselku!"

"Kau kira aku tukang servis hp?!"

"Yoongi hyung~! Ada air mancur di wastafel! Namjoon hyung pelakunya!"

:

:

:

Jadi di sinilah Namjoon. Duduk di samping Yoongi yang tampak super lelah.

"Namjoon."

Namjoon mendongak, takut-takut. "N-ne hyung?"

Yoongi sudah memasang wajah frustasinya. "Saat aku bilang melakukan semua ini sebagai permintaan maaf, bukan berarti kau bisa berkeliaran dan menghancurkan seisi dorm."

Namjoon mencebikkan bibirnya penuh rasa bersalah. "Maaf…"

Yoongi memperhatikan wajahnya. Namjoon benar-benar terlihat seperti anak anjing yang terbuang.

Yoongi masih punya hati.

"Aniya. kau tidak perlu minta maaf." Tangan Yoongi terangkat dan mengusap kepala Namjoon pelan. "Maksudku, lain kali berhati-hatilah."

Namjoon sudah menegang di kursinya. Tangan Yoongi terasa lembut sekali menyentuh kepalanya.

Sialan.

Tanpa sadar Namjoon meraih tangan Yoongi di surainya kemudian menggenggamnya.

Yoongi mengernyit. "Namjoon?"

Namjoon masih terpaku, tak berniat melepaskan tangan Yoongi sama sekali.

Tatapannya jatuh pada bibir Yoongi.

"Namjoon?"

Namjoon tak bisa menahan diri.

Tapi baru saja dia hendak memajukan wajahnya, sebuah suara menghentikannya.

"HEY YOONGI HYUNG! JOON!"

Dengan mantap, Hoseok melompat duduk di antara mereka. Masih memasang wajah tersenyum yang bercampur kekesalan yang kentara.

Namjoon bisa membacanya.

Huh. Dia sedikit sewot karena Hoseok mengganggunya. Di sisi lain dia merasa sangat lega. Hell, dia berniat mencium Yoongi! Wth?! Namjoon normal!

… Ya 'kan?

Namjoon tak bisa menahan diri saat melihat bibir Yoongi. Dia ingin bibir itu tersenyum padanya, mengeluarkan desahan erotisnya, menciumnya, memanjakan kejantanannya, memohon padanya…

Gosh… Namjoon sudah kehilangan akal sehatnya!

:

:

-Beberapa hari kemudian…

Jungkook baru pulang dari sekolahnya saat Seokjin memanggilnya untuk berkumpul di ruang televisi.

Semua membernya hadir, kecuali Yoongi.

Jungkook mengambil tempat duduk di samping Taehyung di sofa.

"Kau yakin Yoongi tidak akan pulang dalam waktu dekat?" Tanya Seokjin.

Namjoon mengangguk ragu. "Uhh… ya, hyung." Dia menggaruk tengkuknya. "Tapi kenapa kau mengumpulkan kami begini?"

Seokjin menatap Hoseok, yang ditatap mengernyit.

"Mwo?"

"Tingkahmu aneh belakangan ini."

Hoseok membelalak. "Maksudmu?"

"Kau jadi lengket sekali dengan Yoongi hyung!" Jimin cemberut.

"Apa yang kau sembunyikan?" kali ini Taehyung mendesak.

Jungkook hanya memperhatikan wajah Hoseok yang merah padam.

"A-ani! Memangnya aneh kalau aneh kalau aku ingin lebih dekat dengan Yoongi hyung?" dia terbata. "K-kalian semua kan sama saja!"

Namjoon memicingkan matanya. "Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan."

Hoseok tampak panik di kursinya. Semua membernya menatapnya tajam –meminta jawaban. Dan Hoseok sangat benci perasaan tertekan ini. Akhirnya dia tidak tahan lagi.

"Oke oke! Kuakui! Aku sudah jatuh cinta padanya! Kalian puas?!"

Semua tampak shock dengan pengakuan Hoseok.

Hoseok cemberut. "Memangnya kalian tidak?!"

Hoseok tersenyum puas saat wajah semua membernya memerah. "Rupanya kalian sama saja~!"

Semuanya mulai megap-megap berusaha memberi argumen. Tapi tak ada kata yang keluar.

"Maksudku, Yoongi hyung terlalu manis." Keluh Hoseok memulai. "Seandainya saja dia tersenyum sedari dulu, kami pasti sudah pacaran sekarang!"

Jungkook mendelik. "Hah?!"

"Rasanya mustahil menyatakan perasaanku dalam kondisi sekarang!" Hoseok memberi alasan. "Aku sudah banyak menyakitinya… tidak mungkin dia akan menerimaku…" wajah Hoseok berubah sedih.

Hening.

Namun Namjoon memecahkannya.

"Umm… aku ada pengakuan…"

Semua perhatian sontak tertuju padanya.

Namjoon semakin nervous.

"U-uhh… Seokjin hyung, ingat insiden celanaku beberapa hari yang lalu? Saat mesin cuci rusak…?"

Seokjin mengangguk. "Kau mimpi basah."

Terima kasih atas infonya, Kim Seokjinsshi. Sungguh. Sekarang para magnaenya sudah menatapnya dengan tatapan menghujat.

"Umm… jadi pagi itu aku tertidur di sofa… saat Hoseok datang dan mengambil Yoongi hyung…"

Semua masih mendengarkan.

"S-seperti yang Seokjin hyung bilang… aku mimpi basah…"

Seokjin memicingkan matanya. "… Seolma…"

Namjoon menunduk. "Objek mimpi basahku waktu itu… Yoongi hyung…"

Hening.

Sebelum tangan Seokjin melayang dan menampar kepala Namjoon.

"Au! Hyung!" erang Namjoon.

"Dasar mesum!"

Namjoon tak bisa menebak ekspresi wajah Seokjin saat itu. Murka bercampur panik.

"Bahkan aku sendiri belum mengalaminya! Kau curang!" keluh Hoseok tak terima. Sedetik kemudian sandal Jimin melayang mengenai wajahnya. "Yak Park Jimin!"

"Jangan bicara sembarangan, hyung! Aku tidak akan membiarkan kau memimpikan Yoongi hyung!" jerit Taehyung sambil melempari Hoseok dengan bantal.

"Mulai hari ini kau dilarang tidur, hyung!" pekik Jungkook kesal. "Itu juga berlaku untukmu Namjoon hyung!"

Namjoon mengerang. "Kalian berlebihan!"

"Apanya!?" semprot Seokjin murka.

Namjoon mendesis. "Kalian bersikap seakan-akan Yoongi hyung itu kekasih kalian!"

Semua sontak terdiam di tempat.

Namjoon memandangi wajah mereka satu persatu. Dia menghela napas berat.

"So… kita semua sudah jatuh cinta padanya…?"

Dan wajah merah para membernya sudah cukup memberitahu Namjoon jawabannya.

Krieet

Semua melotot dan langsung menoleh ke arah pintu depan.

Yoongi melepas sepatunya sambil memandang mereka bingung. Wajahnya tampak mengantuk. "Ngapain kalian?"

Seokjin dalam posisi mencekik Namjoon sementara para magnae line menganiyaya Hoseok.

Tak ada yang bisa menjawab.

Yoongi mendengus. "Ya sudah. Aku masuk kamar duluan. Malam."

Semua mata mengikuti sosok Yoongi sampai masuk ke dalam kamar.

Blam

Mereka memandangi pintu yang sudah tertutup itu.

Hening.

"… Hei… bagaimana ini…?" suara Taehyung memecah keheningan.

Tapi tak ada yang bisa menjawab.

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

Halo! Saya kembali!^^ Maaf lama, saya baru selesai UTS. Ternyata UTS kuliah sedikit berbeda dari yang saya bayangkan.^_^"

Chapt ini 5200an words. Dan para member sudah menyadari perasaan mereka –walau masih ragu. Itu yang bagian mimpi basahnya Namjoon tidak saya edit ulang… makanya maaf jika ada kesalahan… saya malu saat membacanyaXD

Saya sudah membaca review yang masuk, saya sangat berterima kasih karena banyak yang mendukung FF ini. Dan saya katakan lagi, FF ini tidak akan ada pair akhir. Sekali lagi terima kasih sudah mereview^^

Saya sudah menonton video BTS di Ellen. Yang pas Mic Drop itu part Yoongi keren sekali. Saya mengulang bagiannya lebih dari lima kaliXD

Ah ya, saya juga sudah mengupload The Last Snow. Silahkan dilihat jika berkenan^^

Sekian dari saya, semoga masih ditunggu.

Mohon maaf jika ada kesalahan, bagaimanapun saya hanya penulis pemula^^

Sekali lagi, terima kasih.

 _-Siwgr3_/28-11-2017/_


	8. You're My Type

**Uri Sarangseureoun Seoltangie**

.

Chapter 8: You're My Type

.

A BTS Fanfic

.

SUGA!Centric

.

 _©Siwgr3_

.

Cast: BTS, Other

.

Main Cast: Min Yoongi/SUGA/August D

.

Other Cast: BTS Member, Other

.

Pair: SUGA!Centric, Bott!Suga, Uke!Suga

.

Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Family

.

Rated: T

* * *

Rasanya empuk.

Hangat.

Lembut.

Seingat Seokjin gulingnya tidak seperti ini…

Perlahan Seokjin membuka kedua matanya. Dan yang ia lihat pertama kali adalah rambut hitam milik Min Yoongi. Seokjin menurunkan pandangannya dan menemukan Yoongi menjadikan lengan Seokjin sebagai bantal, dan memeluknya erat.

Dia masih pulas tertidur.

Manis sekali.

Tanpa bisa Seokjin cegah, sebuah senyuman hangat mengembang di wajahnya.

Dia teringat kejadian tadi malam, pukul satu malam. Seokjin sedang tidur, saat dia merasakan guncangan kecil di lengannya.

Saat Seokjin membuka mata, suasana cukup gelap karena lampu dimatikan, tapi samar Seokjin bisa mengenali sosok Yoongi. Saat Seokjin bertanya ada apa, Yoongi hanya mencicit kecil mengatakan bahwa dia bermimpi buruk, dan bertanya apa dia bisa tidur dengan Seokjin.

Oke, pembicaraan kemarin malam dengan para member membuat Seokjin bersikap canggung pada Yoongi. Seokjin sendiri bingung dengan perasaannya. Hell. Dia namja normal. Tapi jika yang Hoseok katakan benar, bahwa mereka semua sudah mencintai Yoongi, apa yang harus Seokjin lakukan?

Well, awalnya Seokjin ingin menolak karena dia masih ingin menata hatinya, tapi dia bisa merasakan pegangan Yoongi di lengannya bergetar dan dia bisa mendengar isakkan kecil keluar dari bibir dongsaengnya.

Tentu saja Seokjin tak kuasa menolak.

Kini, dia cukup bersyukur atas keputusannya tadi malam.

Bisa bangun dengan Yoongi dalam dekapannya, bebas memandangi wajah manis itu.

… Kenapa Seokjin tak menyadarinya sebelumnya…?

Kenapa semua member tak menyadari bahwa Yoongi semanis ini? Dengan kulit putihnya dan bibir meronanya…

Ah… mungkin karena Yoongi terlalu banyak menunduk? Dia jarang sekali mengangkat wajahnya saat berbicara…

Kapan terakhir kali dia memotong rambut? Poninya sudah panjang sekali.

Tangan Seokjin yang bebas perlahan terangkat menyingkirkan beberapa helai rambut yang menutupi dahi Yoongi.

Sangat cantik.

Seokjin memandanginya lama, sebelum pandangannya turun. Dipandanginya bibir merona itu.

Hell, Seokjin sendiri tidak paham dengan isi pikirannya.

Tubuhnya bergerak sendiri.

Dan mengecup bibir itu.

Hanya sekilas, karena Seokjin langsung menjauhkan wajahnya.

Terkejut dengan perbuatannya sendiri.

… Dia normal 'kan…?

:

:

"Jeon Jungkook! Bangun!"

Jungkook mengerang. Biasanya suara yang tepat untuk membangunkanmu dari tidur adalah bunyi nyanyian merdu burung kecil atau dentingan lembut piano atau bunyi pisau yang beradu dengan talenan dan bau harum yang menyertainya.

Suara nyaring nan cempreng Kim Seokjin jelas bukan salah satunya.

"Jungkook! kau hari ini ada ujian 'kan? BANGUN!"

Jungkook tak bergerak, masih setia memeluk gulingnya dengan mata tertutup. Merengut.

Seokjin berkacak pinggang. "Jinjja? Kau akan begini? Kau mau hyung bermain kotor?"

Jungkook seratus persen tahu maksud 'bermain kotor' itu, tapi dia sudah bertekad. "Aku baru mau bangun kalau Yoongi hyung yang membangunkanku!"

Seokjin memicingkan matanya, menatap Jungkook tajam –membuat namja bergigi kelinci itu sedikit merinding walau dia tidak melihat wajah Seokjin. "Hah?"

Jungkook tahu Seokjin tidak senang dengan permintaannya. Tapi dia masih mencoba peruntungannya. "Y-Yoongi hyung sudah berjanji akan membangunkanku setiap pagi!" oke, Jungkook tidak bermaksud mengeluarkan suara cicitan kecil yang sarat ketakutan itu. Itu terdengar sangat konyol dan tidak keren. Jungkook terdengar seperti tikus yang disudutkan oleh kucing.

Tapi kau tidak bisa menyalahkan Jungkook.

Seokjin bisa sangat menyeramkan saat marah.

Not to mention, cemburu.

"Jeon Jungkook, aku hitung sampai 3."

Jungkook tak bergeming, walau jantungnya berlompatan seperti orang maraton.

"1."

Jungkook menggigit bibirnya. Tekadnya mulai goyah.

"2."

Apa Jungkook sudah membuat keputusan yang tepat?

"Jeon Jungkook, peringatan terakhir."

… Tidak! Jungkook sudah bertekad! Dan seorang pria tidak akan menarik kata-katanya! Dan Jungkook adalah seorang pria!

Seokjin memandangi Jungkook yang masih keuhkeuh memeluk guling. "Oke. Ini salahmu."

Sejurus setelah berkata begitu, Seokjin melompat menerkam Jungkook. Dilakukannya jurus spesialnya, memelintir nipples Jungkook.

Jungkook menjerit, tapi masih tak mau lepas dari gulingnya. Kedua matanya tertutup rapat sekali. Dia berusaha menepis tangan bejat Seokjin, tapi gagal.

Jungkook tidak akan menyerah! Dia akan mendapatkan haknya!

"JEON JUNGKOOK!" Seokjin dengan sadis menguatkan pelintirannya.

Jeritan Jungkook semakin nyaring, tapi dia tetap keukeuh pada pendiriannya. Tak dipedulikannya suaranya yang semakin lama semakin terdengar seperti tikus yang tergiling.

Jungkook tak akan kalah!

Seokjin memandanginya kesal. Kuat juga anak ini. Waktunya mengganti strategi! "BANGUN!"

"GYAHAHAHAHHA! HYOO-HAHAHAAH! TAK AD-AHAHAHAHHA! HENTIKHANAHAHAHAHAHAH!"

Seokjin tak memperdulikan jeritan Jungkook, tangannya masih setia menggelitiki tubuh magnaenya itu. Sementara si empu tubuh tertawa terbahak-bahak sambil bergerak-gerak liar. Tapi tetap tak membuka mata dan masih memeluk gulingnya.

JUNGKOOK IS A FREAKING MAN!

Seokjin tanpa ampun terus menggelitikinya, tak memperdulikan air mata Jungkook yang mulai keluar karena terlalu banyak tertawa.

Semenit berlalu hanya ditemani suara tawa kesetanan Jungkook.

Tapi Jungkook tetap tak menyerah –walau wajahnya sudah penuh air mata dan napasnya ngos-ngosan.

Seokjin menghentikan kelitikannya, berkacak pinggang, frustasi dengan magnaenya ini.

'Anak ini… kemampuannya tak bisa dipercaya…'

Well, julukannya golden magnae bukan tanpa alasan.

"… Jeon Jungkook."

Jungkook cuek bebek –walau masih tersengal.

Seokjin mendesah frustasi. "… Arraseo."

:

:

Yoongi masih nyenyak tertidur di ranjang Seokjin, membiarkan hawa dingin mengelus halus wajahnya sementara selimut tebal Seokjin menghangatkan tubuhnya.

Dia mengimpikan BPB mendapat penghargaan di Billboard dan juga tampil di America Music Award. Di sana mereka sangat terkenal, disoraki oleh ARMY yang sangat banyak. Semua member mendadak pandai berbahasa inggris hingga Namjoon sudah tidak perlu repot-repot mentranslate pertanyaan yang diberikan. Banyak namja-namja bule tampan yang mengajak Yoongi bicara, bahkan ada yang secara terang-terangan mengajaknya kencan.

Yoongi bahagia.

Krieet

Pintu terbuka dan Seokjin melangkah masuk. Dia memperhatikan Yoongi yang masih pulas tertidur. Wajahnya tampak bahagia dengan iler yang meluncur indah dari sudut bibirnya.

Seokjin terkekeh. Anak ini sepertinya bermimpi indah. Seokjin jadi penasaran apa yang diimpikan Yoongi.

"Yoongi."

Yoongi masih tenggelam dalam mimpinya.

Seokjin mendengus. Berat sebenarnya membangunkan Yoongi, apalagi saat Yoongi tampak bahagia seperti ini. Tapi Jeon Jungkook itu benar-benar teguh dengan pendiriannya.

Dan Seokjin tidak mau Jungkook terlambat di hari ujiannya.

"Yoongiyaa, banguuun." Seokjin menepuk-nepuk pipi Yoongi, menghasilkan erangan tidak senang dari Yoongi. "Yoongiii…"

"Aaah! Biarkan aku tidur, hyuung!" erang Yoongi lagi.

"Kau bisa menyalahkan Kookie."

Wajah Yoongi merengut tapi masih memejamkan matanya.

"Dia hari ini ada ujian kelulusan. Dan dia bilang dia hanya mau bangun jika kau yang membangunkannya." Jelas Seokjin enteng.

Yoongi sudah mengeluarkan makian kecil –bersumpah akan mencekik Jungkook saat melihatnya nanti.

"Yoongi! Jaga bahasamu!"

Yoongi menarik selimut untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya. "Biarkan saja bocah itu gagal! Aku mau lihat wajahnya saat hari kelulusan nanti! Dasar manja!"

Seratus persen lupa dengan janjinya dengan Jungkook tempo dulu.

Karena kantuk mengalahkan segalanya.

Seokjin merengut. Tangannya bergerak menyibak selimut lalu mencubit pipi Yoongi gemas.

"Hyooong!" marah Yoongi sambil menepis tangan nakal Seokjin.

Seokjin malah cekikikan –seakan tak peka dengan tatapan membunuh Yoongi. "Ayolah Yoongiii~!"

Lihat hyungnya ini. Sekarang malah memeluk Yoongi sambil menggoyang-goyangkan tubuhnya.

Sok imut.

Yoongi mendesis. "LEPAS."

Seokjin mendengus. Jutek sekali. "Hyung lepas kalau kau membangunkan Jungkook."

Yoongi mempoutkan bibirnya. Ini sungguh tak adil. Tidak bisakah dia menikmati waktu tidurnya dengan tenang?

"Haish… arraseo."

:

:

Jungkook bergelut dalam selimut. Sesekali maniknya melirik jam dinding. Dia sudah hampir terlambat. Dia mulai merasa gelisah. Mempertimbangkan apa dia bangun saja sekarang? Takutnya Yoongi tidak akan peduli dengan janjinya.

Karena tidur adalah hal yang lebih penting bagi Yoongi daripada bocah seperti Jungkook.

Memikirkan itu membuat Jungkook merasa sedikit sedih…

Ya sudahlah. Jungkook harus ujian hari ini.

Baru saja Jungkook berdiri dari ranjangnya, bunyi langkah kaki terdengar mendekati kamarnya. Jungkook buru-buru melompat masuk kembali ke dalam selimut dan memeluk gulingnya. Hatinya berdegup kencang, menebak-nebak siapa yang datang.

Seokjinkah?

Krieet

"Bocah. Aku hitung sampai 3, jika kau tidak bangun…"

Yoongi.

Jungkook tersenyum, masih memejamkan matanya. Senang karena Yoongi menepati janjinya.

"Senyam-senyum tidak jelas. BANGUN!" Yoongi melangkah mendekatinya, melompat dan langsung menghantam perut Jungkook dengan sikunya.

SIKUNYA!

"OHOK!"

Jungkook segera berguling menjauh sambil memegangi perutnya. Matanya melotot memandangi Yoongi, seakan Yoongi baru saja memberitahu anak kecil bahwa santa claus itu bohongan.

DIA LANGSUNG MENGHANTAM JUNGKOOK! DIA BAHKAN TIDAK MENGHITUNG!

MENGHITUNG SAMPAI 3 GUNDULMU!

Yoongi tampak tidak peduli, namja manis itu malah mulai tenggelam dalam bantal dan selimut Jungkook. sejurus kemudian, dengkuran halus terdengar.

Yoongi tertidur.

Tertidur setelah menghantam Jungkook dengan teknik gulatnya.

TEKNIK GULATNYA!

Keren sih! Tapi tetap saja!

Jungkook menghembuskan napasnya berat. Bukan ini yang ia inginkan dari Yoongi. Dikiranya Yoongi bisa membangunkan dengan cara lembut dan halus dan penuh cinta. Tapi ternyata begini.

… Hmph. Ya sudahlah, besok Jungkook akan mencoba lagi. Untuk sekarang Jungkook tidak punya pilihan lain selain bangun.

… Tunggu.

Jungkook memandangi Yoongi yang sudah damai tertidur.

Senyum setan mengembang di wajah namja kelinci itu. Tanpa suara, dia meraih pergelangan kaki Yoongi, dan tanpa ampun langsung menerapkan metode pijat tak manusiawi Seokjin.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!"

Dengan secepat kilat Jungkook melompat turun dari ranjangnya dan langsung kabur dari situ. Meninggalkan Yoongi yang sudah mengeluarkan sumpah serapah sambil memegangi kakinya.

:

:

* * *

 _YOONGI'S POV: ON_

* * *

THAT DAMNED BRAT!

JEON F*CKING JUNGKOOK!

KABUR BEGITU SAJA SETELAH BERANI BERBUAT BEGITU PADAKU?!

AKAN KUBALAS DIA NANTI!

Aku ngedumel dalam perjalananku keluar dari kamar Jungkook. Aku sebenarnya ingin tidur lagi, tapi 'pijatan' Jungkook tadi sangat efektif hingga membuat kantukku hilang.

Anak sialan.

Kulangkahkan kakiku menuju kamar mandi. Di depan kamar mandi, aku berpapasan dengan Taehyung yang tampak masih mengantuk.

Dia terkejut saat melihatku. Sungguh, wajahnya seperti melihat hantu.

Tanpa sempat aku menyapanya, namja itu sudah berbalik dan secepat kilat lari meninggalkanku.

Aku hanya melongo. Apa salahku? Apa aku membuatnya marah? Kenapa Taehyung jadi seperti dulu lagi? Padahal aku merasa bersikap baik padanya –meski masih sering melempar 'candaan' kasar. Tapi aku hanya bercanda… dan Taehyung juga tidak kelihatan keberatan… jadi kenapa?

Aku mengacak suraiku frustasi.

Aku akan menanyakannya nanti. Untuk saat ini aku harus fokus untuk melakukan 'pekerjaan'ku. Aku masuk ke kamar mandi dan berdiri di depan toilet. Kubuka resleting celanaku dan-

"HWAAAA!"

Aku otomatis melompat berbalik ke arah pintu.

Hoseok berdiri di sana dengan wajah merah padam, satu tangannya menutupi matanya (tapi masih memberi celah untuknya melihat) sementara jari tangannya yang lain menunjuk-nunjuk bagian bawahku yang masih terekspos.

"HYOONG! TUTUPI ITU!"

Aku merengut. Lebay sekali.

"Kau berlebihan, kita 'kan sama-sama namja." Dengusku lalu berbalik untuk kembali berkonsentrasi pipis.

Hening.

Aku menolehkan kepalaku, kesal. "Jadi… kau akan memberiku privasi atau hanya akan berdiri saja di sana memandangi penisku?"

Hoseok tersentak. Dia buru-buru keluar sambil membanting pintu.

Aku memandangi pintu sejenak, sebelum terkekeh kecil.

Manis juga.

…

… Aish…

… Min Yoongi…

Hentikan itu.

Mereka bukan gay.

Kau memang gay.

Tapi mereka bukan.

:

:

Saat ini, semua member sedang terkumpul di meja makan. Jungkook memakan sarapan buatan Seokjin dengan secepat kilat sambil sesekali bergumam panik 'Aku terlambat!' dengan mulut penuh, membuat Seokjin menegurnya dan memintanya untuk pelan-pelan.

Namjoon membaca Koran sambil sesekali menyesap kopinya. Sok sekali bocah ini. Mentang-mentang pintar.

Jimin di sampingku tampak melamun, entah melamunkan apa. Bahkan saat aku menggoyang-goyangkan sumpitku di depan wajahnya, dia tetap tak bergerak.

Sementara Hoseok di seberang, sesekali mencuri pandang ke arahku. Saat aku balas memandangnya, dia sontak membuang muka. Anak ini kentara sekali.

Di samping Hoseok, ada Taehyung yang memakan sarapannya dalam diam. Menunduk dengan wajah merah padam.

Apa dia sakit?

"Tae."

Bisa kulihat kedua matanya melotot saat aku bersuara.

"Kau sakit?" tanyaku.

Taehyung tampak gugup. Dia menggigit bibirnya, seperti memikirkan harus menjawab apa.

"A-ani. Aku hanya…" dia menjeda kalimatnya sejenak sambil melirikku. Aku menaikkan sebelah alisku, menunggu dia melanjutkan kalimatnya. "… Bermimpi buruk… jadi… aku kurang tidur…" wajahnya semakin merah. Tiba-tiba dia meledak out of nowhere.

"Y-YANG PASTI BUKAN KARENA AKU BEGADANG SEMALAMAN MENGGOOGLE 'APA KAMU GA-'"

Jimin membekap mulutnya, tampak panik.

Member lain tampak shock juga.

"Ga-?" beoku.

Jimin buru-buru menggeleng, memberiku senyuman lebarnya. "GANTENG!"

Aku mengernyit. "Ha…?"

"T-Tae menggoogle… apa dia ganteng… ya! Ganteng!" Jimin cengengesan.

Taehyung tampak ingin mengatakan sesuatu, tapi pandangan tajam Jimin membuatnya bungkam.

Aku memicingkan mataku.

Curiga.

Jimin nyengir ke arahku, tampak seratus persen gugup. Hell, aku tidak bodoh. Aku bisa melihatnya.

Aku memandangi semua member satu persatu.

… Mereka menyembunyikan sesuatu.

Jungkook mulai menggigiti garpunya sementara Seokjin bertepuk tangan heboh sambil memandangi langit-langit. Hoseok mengetuk-ngetuk tiga gelas dengan sumpit seakan dia sedang bermain drum. Jimin masih menebar cengirannya ke segala arah selain ke arahku sementara Taehyung memandang bosan ke arah Hoseok.

Namjoon tanpa sengaja menumpahkan kopi panas ke bagian selangkangannya, dan tak berteriak. Seperti tak sadar sama sekali bahwa juniornya sedang dihujani air mendidih.

MENCURIGAKAN.

"A-ah, hyung."

Aku melirik Hoseok, dia memberiku senyuman jutaan voltnya.

"Tipe namja kesukaanmu seperti apa?"

Hening.

Aku memandanginya dengan wajah 'WTF, HOSEOK?!', sementara member lain megap-megap di kursi masing-masing.

Hoseok langsung menunduk saat mendapatkan reaksi begitu.

Aku mendengus. Aku tahu Hoseok bertanya begini karena dia berusaha mengalihkan topik pembicaraan, dan sepertinya dia langsung memuntahkan pertanyaan pertama yang muncul di otaknya tanpa disaring dulu.

Aku memandangi Hoseok dengan tatapan menghujat. Yang dipandang semakin tersudut di kursinya.

"… Aku suka namja yang manly. Mmm… mungkin seperti Yunho sunbaenim atau Siwon sunbaenim. TOP sunbaenim juga."

Semua sontak memandangku shock.

Aku memutar mataku jengah. "Hah… untuk apa kalian tahu? Informasi ini tidak berguna untuk kalian. Lagipula kesempatanku bertemu mereka nol besar." Aku terkekeh kecil. "… Sekarang gantian… beritahu aku, seperti apa yeoja kesukaan kalian?"

...

"... Pardon...?"

* * *

 _YOONGI'S POV: OFF_

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

Halo! Saya kembali!^_^

Maaf lama, dan wordsnya Cuma sedikit. Saya babak belur gara-gara tugas kuliah. Semoga FF ini masih ditunggu.

Min Yoongi baru saja mengonfirmasi keukeannya dengan menempelkan stiker hati di pantatnya. DI TV NASIONAL. Ehem.

Saya sudah membaca review yang masuk, dan saya senang reviewnya positif!^_^ saya senang FF ini bisa menghibur!^_^ sekali lagi terima kasih karena sudah mereview karya amatiran saya ini!^_^"

Sekian dari saya, semoga masih ditunggu.

Mohon maaf jika ada kesalahan, bagaimanapun saya hanya penulis pemula^^

 _-Siwgr3_/8-1-2018/_


	9. Oblivious

**Uri Sarangseureoun Seoltangie**

.

Chapter 9: Oblivious

.

A BTS Fanfic

.

SUGA!Centric

.

 _©Siwgr3_

.

Cast: BTS, Other

.

Main Cast: Min Yoongi/SUGA/August D

.

Other Cast: BTS Member, Other

.

Pair: SUGA!Centric, Bott!Suga, Uke!Suga

.

Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Family

.

Rated: T

* * *

"… Pardon…?"

Yoongi memandang membernya jengah. "Jangan sok tuli." Ujarnya kesal. "Aku sudah memberitahu punyaku, sekarang giliran kalian."

Membernya langsung panik. Mereka sama sekali tidak yakin harus menjawab apa.

Tapi Hoseok berbeda dengan mereka. Dia percaya diri!

"Tipeku yang berkulit putih, memiliki senyum semanis gula, sedikit galak walau sebenarnya baik, tangguh, suara menyanyinya mematikan, pekerja keras, sulit mengekspresikan perasaannya, dan sangat passionate dalam bidang musik, khususnya hip-hop!" jawab Hoseok mantap, melemparkan hints ke sana sini.

Semua membernya-kecuali Yoongi- menatapnya horror. Hoseok benar-benar kentara. Mereka kemudian melirik Yoongi, dag-dig-dug, menebak apa Yoongi akan tersadar dengan hint yang Hoseok katakan tadi.

Sayangnya, Yoongi bukanlah orang yang peka dengan hal semacam ini.

"Ahh… jinjja? Sepertinya kau harus berjuang jika ingin mendapatkan yeoja yang seperti itu. Standarmu ketinggian."

Masih dengan mulut tajamnya.

Yoongi kemudian beralih ke member lainnya, meninggalkan Hoseok yang sudah gigit jari.

"Namjoon."

Namjoon gelagapan. Dengan tangan bergetar, dia meletakan cangkir kopinya di atas meja sementara matanya berkeliaran ke sana kemari.

"U-uuhh…"

Yoongi masih menunggu.

Namjoon menggigit bibirnya. Memorinya secara otomatis memutar kejadian saat dia pertama kali bertemu dengan Yoongi.

Saat itu Yoongi memakai sepatu converse merah.

Namjoon sesungguhnya tidak yakin apa yang dirasakannya ini benar-benar cinta atau hanya perasaan sesaat. Tapi dia tak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak mengatakannya.

"… Aku suka yang pakai sepatu converse merah…"

Namjoon mencuri pandang ke Yoongi, penasaran dengan reaksinya.

Yoongi mengernyit, jelas tidak puas dengan jawaban Namjoon.

"Oh ya? Seleramu gampangan banget ya."

Namjoon tertohok.

Yoongi tak peduli. Dia beralih ke Seokjin. "Bagaimana denganmu, hyung?"

Wajah Seokjin merah padam. Dia menunduk, tak berani bertemu mata dengan Yoongi. "U-uhhh… aku suka saat… dia enak dipeluk… empuk… ummm… hangat juga… pokoknya membuatku nyaman…" racau Seokjin gugup.

Yoongi nyengir. "Aku ya?" godanya.

Seokjin sontak mendongak dengan mata melototnya. "M-mw-"

Yoongi mendengus, masih memberi cengirannya. "Aku bercanda."

Seokjin megap-megap, masih shock dengan kejadian barusan.

"Jimin."

"N-ne?!" Jimin tersentak di kursinya.

Yoongi menatapnya, merasa terhibur dengan ekspresi panik Jimin. Tapi kenapa mereka harus panik, ya? Yoongi 'kan hanya menanyakan tipe yeoja kesukaan mereka.

"Tipe yeoja kesukaanmu seperti apa?"

"A-ah… itu…" Jimin memainkan jarinya gugup. "… Yang huruf pertama namanya Y…"

Semua memandangnya horror. Berani juga bocah ini.

Yoongi mengernyit. "Ah… aku paham. Kau mencari yang seperti Yoona sunbaenimkah? Standarmu ketinggian."

Jimin tersedak salivanya sendiri. 'AKU MEMBICARAKANMU, BABBOOO!' jeritnya dalam hati, gemas dengan ketidak pekaan Yoongi.

Yoongi mengalihkan pandangannya, sekarang ke Jungkook.

"… Masih belum cukup umur, pass."

Jungkook tercengang, baru saja dia hendak protes dengan berteriak _"AKU SUDAH DEWASA!"_ , Yoongi sudah keburu mengalihkan perhatiannya ke Taehyung.

"Bagaimana denganmu?"

Taehyung membalas tatapan Yoongi, tampak seperti melamun. Sepertinya ada banyak hal yang berkecamuk dalam otaknya.

 _'Tidak mungkin aku menyukai Yoongi hyung!'_

 _'Tapi kau berdebar bersamanya-'_

 _'Tidak! Itu salah! Hanya salah paham!'_

"Tae?"

 _'Salah paham bagaimana? Terima saja kalau kau itu GAY!'_

 _'ANIYA! AKU BUKAN GAY! AKU TIDAK MENYUKAI-'_

"TAE!"

"YOONGI HYUNG!"

Suasana hening.

Semua menatap horror Taehyung, sementara Taehyung masih shock dengan apa yang baru saja dia katakan.

"M-maksudku! A-ah…" Taehyung semakin panik. "Maksudku! J-jangan panggil aku Tae! Aku tidak suka!"

Yoongi menatap Taehyung penuh hujat. "Bukannya kau yang memaksaku memanggilmu Tae?"

Taehyung mati kutu.

Yoongi mendengus. "Jadi?" Yoongi menuntut jawaban, dan Taehyung tidak merasa senang sama sekali. Tidak bisakah Yoongi melepaskannya kali ini?

Tapi Yoongi masih memandangnya intens.

"… Uhhh…" Taehyung mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Merasa tertekan dengan semua pandangan yang tertuju padanya.

Taehyung tak bisa berpikir jernih.

"… Aku asexual."

Yoongi memandangnya bersama dengan member lainnya.

Taehyung sendiri mulai memaki dalam hati, menyalahkan otaknya yang menyuruhnya untuk meracau begitu.

Asexual? Lucu sekali, Taehyungsshi.

"Oke…?" Yoongi mengedikkan bahu. "Kalau memang itu orientasi seksualmu, aku tidak masalah."

Member lain manggut-manggut, sementara Taehyung hanya bisa nyengir.

:

:

"Tae, apa yang sedang kau lakukan?"

Taehyung yang sedang berbaring di atas ranjangnya menoleh, mendapati Jimin yang memasuki kamarnya diikuti oleh Jungkook.

"… Quotev."

Jimin dan Jungkook melompat naik ke ranjang Taehyung dan mengapit sahabat mereka itu. "Quotev?" beo Jimin sambil memperhatikan layar ponsel Taehyung.

"Situs yang berisi quiz-quiz…" Taehyung menggaruk lehernya. "Aku ingin mengetes… apa yang kurasakan pada Yoongi hyung benar-benar cinta…"

Jimin dan Jungkook manggut-manggut. "Lalu? Bagaimana hasilnya?" Tanya Jungkook penasaran.

Wajah Taehyung berubah muram. "… Katanya positif…"

"… Memangnya kau benar-benar mencintainya, hyung?" Tanya Jungkook sambil mengambil ponsel Taehyung. Dia kemudian menekan quiz berjudul _**'Apa kau benar-benar sudah jatuh cinta?'**_.

Taehyung menghembuskan napas beratnya. "… Aku tidak tahu."

Jimin menepuk-nepuk bahu Taehyung. "Kenapa kau kelihatan kacau sekali, Tae ah?"

"… Aku tidak mau jadi gay."

"Kenapa?"

"Nenekku akan sedih sekali."

Suasana hening menerpa mereka. Taehyung memandang kosong ke langit-langit kamar, Jimin memandanginya, sementara Jungkook masih sibuk memainkan quiz di ponsel Taehyung.

"Tae. Nenekmu sangat mencintaimu." Jimin tersenyum. "Dan kurasa dia akan tetap mencintaimu apapun yang terjadi."

Jungkook mengangguk setuju.

"… Yah, kalaupun memang kau ternyata bukan gay, artinya bagus. Pesaingku untuk mendapatkan Yoongi hyung berkurang."

Taehyung menoleh ke arah Jimin dengan mata membelalak. "… Kau menyukainya?"

Jimin mengangguk. "… Yah… kau tahu… percakapan kita tadi malam benar-benar membuatku sadar. Aku tidak senang saat tahu Hoseok hyung menyukai Yoongi hyung. Aku cemburu…" Jimin tersenyum. "… Aku ingin membuatnya mencintaiku."

Taehyung memandangnya. "Kau yakin?"

"Ya." Jimin nyengir. "Perasaanku tak mungkin berbohong. Walau terlambat… tapi setidaknya aku menyadarinya."

Taehyung perlahan mengalihkan pandangannya kembali ke langit-langit kamar. "… Hee… begitukah…"

"… Chim."

"Ng?"

"Segampang itukah kau menerima kalau kau… gay…?"

Jimin menepuk-nepuk bahu Taehyung, tersenyum. "… Ya, segampang itu, Tae."

"… Hmm…"

Hening.

Sampai suara Jungkook memecahkannya.

"Hyung, hasilnya sudah keluar."

Jimin dan Taehyung menoleh ke arah Jungkook.

"Hasilnya _'Kau seratus persen tergila-gila padanya'_."

"…"

Jungkook memandang mereka, tegang. "… Apa maksudnya itu…?"

:

:

* * *

Apa aku memang sudah jatuh cinta padanya…?

Jadi aku… gay?

* * *

"Namjoon ah."

Namjoon tersentak di kursinya, perlahan dia menoleh ke arah Yoongi yang duduk di sampingnya. Kini mereka berdua sedang berada di studio, mereview kembali lagu yang akan mereka masukan ke album.

"N-ne hyung?" Tanya Namjoon tanpa melihat ke arah Yoongi.

Yoongi memicingkan matanya. "Apa masalahmu?"

"Ne?"

"Sedari tadi aku bicara denganmu, tapi kau tidak melihat mataku sama sekali!" kesal Yoongi sambil bersidekap.

"Ani…" Namjoon menggaruk tengkuknya gugup.

"Yak, apa aku berbuat sesuatu?" Yoongi berdiri dari kursinya dan menghampiri Namjoon yang tersentak. "Yak, Namjoon ah, lihat aku." Dia kemudian mencondongkan tubuhnya tepat di hadapan Namjoon, mendekatkan wajah mereka.

Namjoon segera membuang muka, dia yakin wajahnya merah padam sekarang. Yoongi benar-benar dekat padanya, dia bahkan sampai tersudut di kursinya. "A-ani, hyung…!"

Yoongi menangkup pipi Namjoon dengan kasar, memaksanya menghadap Yoongi. Yoongi semakin mendekatkan wajahnya, menatap kedua mata Namjoon tajam.

"Apa kau marah padaku?"

Namjoon menelan salivanya. Matanya berenang-renang ke sana kemari, ke segala arah selain kedua manik kelam Yoongi.

"Namjoon."

Namjoon menggigit bibirnya. "… Ani, hyung…" perlahan tangannya terangkat memegang lengan Yoongi. Dia kemudian menatap mata Yoongi dalam. "… Sebenarnya… aku-"

BRAK

"Yoongi hy- YAK! APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN?!"

Namjoon dan Yoongi sontak menoleh, dan menemukan Hoseok yang sudah merah padam, tampak marah.

Yoongi menjauhkan dirinya dari Namjoon dan kembali duduk di kursinya. "Hanya ngobrol biasa."

Sementara Namjoon masih membeku di tempatnya. Dia yakin wajahnya sudah semerah tomat sekarang.

Hoseok menaruh kantung kresek berisi camilannya di meja, kemudian duduk di sofa, tampak kesal.

"Kenapa mukamu?" Tanya Yoongi, sedikit tidak senang dengan sikap Hoseok.

"Ani."

Yoongi mendengus. Sekarang Hoseok yang marah padanya, heum…?

… Yoongi benci perasaan ini.

:

:

"Hyung."

Seokjin sedikit tersentak di tempatnya saat mendengar suara lirih Yoongi.

Tapi dia tetap diam, pura-pura tidur.

"Hyung."

Seokjin masih tak bereaksi.

"… Aku tahu kau bangun, hyung."

"…"

"Hyung."

Masih tak ada jawaban.

Dengan berat hati, Yoongi yang tadinya ingin tidur bersama Seokjin memilih untuk melangkah kembali ke ranjangnya.

Meninggalkan Seokjin.

Seokjin tidak tahu kenapa, tapi rasanya sulit sekali bertemu mata dengan Yoongi.

:

:

Yoongi tidak tahu di mana letak kesalahannya.

Tapi para membernya bersikap aneh.

Namjoon tetap tak mau melihat matanya, Seokjin jarang sekali berbicara dengannya, Hoseok seringkali terlihat ragu saat sedang ngobrol dengannya, Taehyung bersikap dingin padanya, sementara Jimin dan Jungkook bahkan jarang terlihat.

Apa kesalahan Yoongi?

Apa Yoongi bersikap terlalu nyaman dengan mereka? Apa ada kata-kata Yoongi yang menyinggung mereka? Atau sikap Yoongi yang membuat mereka jijik?

Yoongi memang belakangan ini suka melakukan skinship dengan para membernya tanpa sadar. Tapi hanya sentuhan ringan di bahu atau jeweran di kuping. Dan jarang sekali Yoongi menggenggam tangan salah seorang member –hanya pada saat fansign.

Ternyata memang gay seperti Yoongi tidak sepatutnya berakrab-akrab ria dengan mereka.

Lalu apa yang harus Yoongi lakukan?

… Yoongi benci perasaan ini.

:

:

Sore itu, Yoongi menelepon hyungnya, minta bertemu di sebuah café.

Dia ingin meluapkan isi hatinya, dan satu-satunya orang yang ia percayai saat ini hanya hyungnya.

"Hyung."

Hyungnya yang tadi sedang sibuk dengan laptopnya mendongak. "Wae?"

Yoongi menunduk, masih memandang segelas kopi di hadapannya. Tak bersuara sama sekali.

Hyungnya memperhatikannya, tampak gurat khawatir di wajahnya. Dia kemudian mematikan laptopnya dan menatap Yoongi lagi. "Yoongi? Apa kau ada masalah…?"

"… Ya."

"Ada apa?"

"… Rasanya memuakkan."

Yoongi menggigit bibirnya.

"… Jadi gay itu memang menyebalkan… ya, hyung…?"

Hyung memandangnya sejenak, sebelum meraih tangan Yoongi dan menepuk-nepuknya pelan.

"Tidak. Menjadi gay tidak menyebalkan."

Yoongi memandangnya dalam diam, seakan memintanya untuk terus berbicara.

"Gay maupun heterosexual pada akhirnya sama-sama jadi orang biasa juga. Pada akhirnya kita semua akan mati." Hyungnya tersenyum. "Kita sama, Yoongi."

"… Tapi aku membencinya."

"Hmm?"

"Saat bersama memberku, rasanya sesak."

"… Kenapa?"

"Karena rasanya mereka seperti jijik padaku." Jawab Yoongi pelan. "Sikap mereka mendadak jadi dingin… mereka tak mau melihatku… bicara juga rasanya… seperti mereka takut untuk bicara denganku…"

"Mereka bilang langsung padamu kalau mereka jijik?"

"Tidak."

"Kalau begitu berhentilah berprasangka buruk, Yoongi ah."

"… Kau tidak mengerti, hyung… bagaimana aku harus bersikap kepada mereka?"

Hyungnya mendengus. "Jangan terlalu banyak berpikir." Dia memandang Yoongi sejenak, sebelum sebuah seringai mengembang di wajahnya. "Wae? Apa kau menyukai seseorang dari mereka?"

Yoongi sudah memasang wajah 'WTF'-nya. "Haaa?! No way! Mereka bukan tipeku! Lagipula mereka normal!"

Hyungnya hanya cengar-cengir. "So? Mereka apamu?"

Yoongi terdiam dengan pertanyaan itu.

BPB itu siapanya?

"… Aku tidak tahu, hyung…"

:

:

Saat kembali ke dorm, Yoongi menemukan Taehyung yang sedang menonton tv.

"… Taehyung."

Taehyung terlonjak di sofanya, ekspresi wajahnya menegang. "O-oh… kau sudah pulang, hyung…"

Yoongi tak menjawab. Dia memilih duduk di samping Taehyung.

"… Taehyung."

Taehyung tak menjawab.

"Apa hyung melakukan kesalahan?"

Yoongi lelah.

Dan sedikit marah.

Pada mereka.

Pada dirinya.

"… Ne?"

"Apa kau jijik padaku?"

Taehyung melotot ke arah Yoongi. "Tidak!"

Yoongi menoleh kepadanya. Menatapnya tepat di kedua iris gelapnya.

"Lalu kenapa sikapmu jadi yang seperti dulu lagi?"

"… Ah…" Taehyung menunduk. "… Tidak kok, hyung…"

Yoongi mengangkat tangannya bermaksud memegang pipi Taehyung, tapi Taehyung sudah terlebih dahulu tersentak dan menjauh dari Yoongi. Wajahnya merah padam dengan napas memburu.

Yoongi tersenyum kecut, menarik kembali tangannya.

Ternyata Taehyung memang jijik padanya.

"… Hyung masuk ke kamar dulu."

Dia beranjak dan masuk ke kamarnya dan Seokjin. Melepas pakaiannya dan hanya mengenakan celana boxer bermotif beruangnya. Setelah memastikan ponselnya telah di charge, Yoongi merangkak naik ke atas ranjangnya.

Dia berbaring dan kemudian memandang langit-langit.

Dia teringat lagi kenangannya bersama para membernya. Dia bisa bebas tertawa bersama mereka, bicara, dan bermain banyak permainan menyenangkan.

Memang hanya kenangan singkat.

Tapi membuat dada Yoongi menghangat.

Memang dulu Yoongi selalu berkoar-koar tak membutuhkan membernya. Dia tidak peduli. Dia tidak kesepian. Dia kuat.

Tapi setelah mengalami banyak hal menyenangkan dan diperlakukan dengan baik oleh para membernya, Yoongi jadi tak sanggup melepaskannya.

Dia ingin bisa bersama dengan mereka tanpa beban apapun lagi.

Dia menarik selimut sampai sebatas dagunya kemudian mulai memejamkan matanya.

Dia berharap semua ini hanya mimpi.

Dan saat dia bangun, para membernya akan menyapanya lagi dengan senyuman.

…

Tiba-tiba terdengar bunyi pintu kamar yang dibuka.

Seokjin?

Yoongi memilih untuk tidak mengacuhkannya.

Hening sejenak.

Sebelum langkah kaki terdengar mendekatinya. Sejurus kemudian Yoongi bisa merasakan ada yang merangkak naik dan berbaring di sampingnya.

Yoongi membuka mata dan menoleh ke samping.

"… Jimin…"

Jimin memandangnya dalam diam.

Penerangan kamar ini sangat minim, tapi Yoongi bisa melihat wajah Jimin walau samar.

"… Ada apa…?" Tanya Yoongi serak. Dia kemudian mengernyit saat mencium bau aneh. "Kau mabuk, Jimin ah?" tanyanya heran, pasalnya Jimin bukan tipe orang yang biasa minum.

"Hnggg… hyungnim…"

Jimin tersenyum lebar.

Dia memang namja yang tampan.

Yoongi balas tersenyum tipis.

"Hyungnim…" ulang Jimin, kali ini dengan suara yang sedikit berat. "Di sini panas."

Yoongi menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Kalau begitu keluar." Usirnya kejam.

Jimin hanya terkekeh kecil. Dia kemudian diam untuk beberapa saat.

Jimin lalu duduk dan mulai melepas kaos dan celana trainingnya dan hanya menyisakan boxernya.

Oh shit.

Yoongi menjadi panik.

Jimin tidak akan memperkosanya 'kan? Maksud Yoongi, dia mabuk dan-

Ah ngomong apa kamu. Tidak mungkin Jimin akan melakukan itu. Dia 'kan normal.

Yoongi sedang berusaha menenangkan pikirannya saat dia menyadari sesuatu.

"… Jimin ah… badanmu…"

Jimin menoleh, memberi cengiran khasnya. "Apa kau suka, hyung? Aku dan Kookie bela-belain nge-gym agar bisa dapat roti sobek seperti ini." Dia mengusap-usap perutnya yang sudah kencang hasil olahraganya.

Yoongi mengernyit. Jimin menanyakan pendapatnya?

Uhh… perut Jimin memang jadi bagus… lengannya juga…

Tanpa sadar Yoongi menegak salivanya.

"Ya… bagus…" Yoongi bisa merasakan wajahnya memanas.

Hey! Jangan hujat dia! Bagaimanapun juga, dia tetap suka namja! Apalagi kalau badannya bagus begini…

Ugh Min Yoongi! Hentikan itu!

"U-uh… olahraga bagus untuk kesehatan kalian." Cicit Yoongi sambil berusaha agar tidak memandangi tubuh Jimin lebih lama lagi.

Jimin mengangguk kecil. Dia lalu berbaring kembali di samping Yoongi.

Jimin menatapnya dengan kedua mata sayunya.

"Apa aku sudah macho, hyungnim…?" tanyanya dengan suara orang mabuknya.

Yoongi mengernyit. "Hah?"

Jimin tak menjawab, tetap memandang Yoongi.

Menuntut jawaban.

"Uh… ya…" jawab Yoongi ragu, tidak paham kenapa Jimin bertanya begitu.

"Kau mau coba pegang lenganku, hyungnim?"

Godaan setan.

Yoongi ingin bilang tidak… tapi… lihat lengan itu…

Ugh…

… Cuma memegang 'kan…?

Ah… Yoongi memang benar-benar namja gay…

Dengan gemetar, Yoongi mengulurkan tangannya kemudian sedikit meremas lengan Jimin. "U-uh… ya… bagus…" gagapnya.

Jimin tersenyum lebar, gembira mendengar ucapan Yoongi. "Aku dan Kookie benar-benar berusaha untuk ini…"

Apa ini hanya telinga Yoongi saja yang bejat, atau memang suara Jimin jadi semakin berat tiap katanya…?

"Tapi otot Kookie lebih hebat dariku…" Jimin mencebikkan bibirnya, kesal. "Aku tidak akan kalah darinya. Aku akan berusaha lebih keras lagi…"

 _'Mereka memang masih muda… masih berjiwa kompetitif…'_ batin Yoongi sok tua.

"Hyungnim…" panggil Jimin sambil menggeser posisinya agar lebih dekat dengan Yoongi. "Boleh aku memelukmu?"

Saat itu juga Yoongi bisa merasakan jantungnya bermasalah.

Jimin berkata begitu sambil menatap Yoongi dalam.

Sialan.

"A-ani. Kembalilah ke kamarmu. Kau mabuk." Yoongi berusaha tetap tenang.

Jimin memandangnya sejenak sebelum kembali tersenyum lebar. "Shirreo~!"

Detik berikutnya, Yoongi sudah terperangkap dalam pelukan erat Jimin.

Oh? Bunyi apa itu?

Oh. Rupanya Cuma bunyi jantung Yoongi yang meledak.

 _'Shit shit shit!'_ racau Yoongi dalam hati. Dia berusaha mendorong tubuh Jimin yang dekat sekali dengannya. Tapi Jimin lebih kuat.

"Jimin…!"

Tak ada jawaban, hanya bunyi deru napas teratur Jimin yang terdengar. Sepertinya namja itu sudah tertidur.

Yoongi memandangi leher Jimin yang berada tepat di depannya.

Jimin masih memeluknya... dengan tubuh kuat dan berkeringatnya-

Ah…

Yoongi tidak yakin bisa tidur nyenyak malam ini…

:

:

Kenyataannya Yoongi tertidur seperti orang yang tidak pernah tidur sebelumnya. Lengkap dengan iler dan ngoroknya.

Sepertinya sangat puas berada dalam pelukan tubuh baru Jimin.

Haha.

Gay.

:

:

Saat Jimin membuka mata, dia menemukan surai hitam Yoongi yang menggelitiki hidungnya.

Butuh beberapa detik baginya untuk mencerna apa yang terjadi, tapi tepukan (read: tamparan) seseorang di pipinya membuatnya terlonjak.

Dia menoleh ke samping, dan menemukan wajah bête Seokjin.

"Bangun…!" bisik Seokjin murka. Bagaimana tidak? Saat kemarin malam masuk ke kamarnya, dia malah menemukan Yoongi dan Jimin tidur bersama dalam posisi Yoongi berada dalam pelukan Jimin.

TANPA PAKAIAN!

Seokjin nyaris menjerit menyuruh mereka bangun, tapi melihat wajah damai Yoongi saat tidur membuat Seokjin tak sampai hati.

Dan sekarang sudah pagi. Jimin juga sudah bangun.

Tidak ada tapi-tapian.

Jimin menoleh kembali kepada Yoongi yang masih ngorok di pelukannya.

Pipi Yoongi tampak merah muda dengan bibirnya yang sedikit terbuka.

Manis.

Blush~

Seokjin memandang jijik wajah merah Jimin. "Yak…! Bangun kau!" bisiknya gemas sambil mencubit-cubit lengan Jimin. "Sok ngegym segala! Bangun!"

"Aw! Aw! Iya, hyung! Iya!" Jimin dengan berat hati melepaskan Yoongi dari pelukannya. Dia kemudian duduk di tepi ranjang, masih berusaha mengingat apa yang baru saja terjadi.

Dia dan Yoongi hanya mengenakan boxer.

Apa mereka melakukannya?

Tapi tidak ada bau-bau aneh… lagipula Seokjin tentu tidak akan membiarkannya.

… Tunggu…

Jimin kembali mengingat. Kemarin malam dia pergi minum dengan Hoseok di sebuah bar. Hoseok yang mabuk berat terus meracaukan nama Yoongi, sementara Jimin kesal mendengarnya.

Akhirnya Jimin –yang juga mabuk berat- meninggalkan Hoseok di bar dan menahan taksi untuk pulang.

Saat sudah sampai di dorm, Jimin ingat dia berhenti di depan kamar Yoongi dan Seokjin lalu-

Oh tidak. Jimin tidak mungkin menyatakan perasaannya dalam keadaan mabuk 'kan? Apa dia mengatakan sesuatu yang aneh? Bagaimana dia akan bersikap pada Yoongi?

APA MEREKA MELAKUKANNYA?!

"Yak. Aku tahu isi pikiranmu. Tenang saja, kalian tidak melakukannya."

Sekali lagi harapan Jimin dihancurkan oleh Seokjin.

Jimin hanya bisa menggerutu.

:

:

Jimin kejam.

Bayangkan! Dia meninggalkan Hoseok sendirian di bar dalam keadaan mabuk berat! Saat bangun, Hoseok sudah berada di gang samping bar. Sepertinya dia diusir saat bar itu ditutup. Untung saja Hoseok tidak dirampok!

Hoseok masih bisa merasakan sakit di kepalanya akibat minum terlalu banyak. Itu terakhir kalinya Hoseok akan keluar minum dengan Jimin.

"Aku pulang."

Tak ada jawaban. Dormnya sepi persis kuburan.

Hoseok menggerutu kecil sambil menutup pintu depan dorm.

"Oh, Hoseok. Kukira siapa."

Hoseok yang tadinya sedang membuka sepatunya mendongak.

Seketika itu juga jantungnya gagal berfungsi.

Min Yoongi berdiri di sana, hanya mengenakan boxer bergambar beruang imutnya.

OMG.

MIN YOONGI APA MAKSUDMU MENGGODA HOBI JUNIOR DI SIANG BOLONG BEGINI

"A-ah… aku pulang, hyung…" Hoseok nyengir sambil sesekali mencuri pandang ke tubuh Yoongi. Tak jarang juga dia menelan salivanya gugup.

Dia benar-benar haus.

Yoongi hanya bergumam, kemudian lanjut melangkah ke sofa depan tv.

Hoseok memperhatikan Yoongi yang sudah duduk bersila di sofa, nyaman dengan semangkuk es krim vanila di tangan. Dia menyalakan tv dan menonton drama aksi.

Hoseok melempar tasnya ke lantai dekat pintu kamarnya, kemudian mendekati Yoongi dan duduk di sampingnya. Yoongi tidak tampak keberatan.

Hoseok memberanikan diri bertanya. "Jadi… kemana member yang lain, hyung?"

Yoongi mengedikkan bahu, masih anteng menyantap es krimnya.

Sepertinya Yoongi baru bangun. Lihat saja wajah mengantuk dan tangannya yang secara sembarangan menyendok es krim.

Alhasil ada banyak sisa es krim vanila yang menempel di sekitar mulut Yoongi.

Dan biar Hoseok katakan sekarang, pemandangan ini sama sekali tidak bagus untuk jantungnya dan Hobi junior.

"Hyung… makanmu belepotan…"

Yoongi merengut. "Oh…" dia lalu mulai memainkan lidahnya ke sekitar mulutnya.

 _ **Completely oblivious dengan apa yang sedang dia perbuat pada Hobi junior.**_

Hoseok dengan sekuat tenaga mengalihkan matanya ke televisi.

Dia menonton drama, tapi sama sekali tak paham karena pikirannya sedang berkeliaran di alam lain.

Tubuh Yoongi begitu dekat dengannya.

"… Kenapa kau tidak pakai baju… hyung…?"

"Tadi malam panas. Lagipula ini memang kebiasaanku di rumah. Aku jarang melakukannya di dorm." Jawab Yoongi. "Kenapa? Apa kau risih?"

Hoseok menggeleng kuat.

 _'SAYA SUKA!'_

Tapi tentu dia tidak bisa menjeritkan itu ke wajah Yoongi.

"Tidak kok, hyung."

Yoongi mendengus. "Yak… jika ada sikapku yang membuatmu kesal… beritahu aku…" Yoongi memainkan sendoknya sementara pandangan matanya menyendu. "Aku akan menghentikannya…"

Hoseok memandangnya, entah kenapa hatinya sakit melihat ekspresi Yoongi.

Secara otomatis tubuhnya menarik Yoongi untuk masuk dalam pelukannya.

Yoongi sedikit tersentak, tapi tak melakukan perlawanan apapun.

Hoseok mengeratkan pelukannya sambil menepuk-nepuk kepala Yoongi.

"Jadilah dirimu sendiri, hyung…" kata Hoseok. "Kami menyayangimu."

Yoongi menggigit bibirnya. "… Tapi kalian bersikap aneh padaku…" bisiknya.

"Hm? Apa kau bilang sesuatu, hyung?"

Yoongi memejamkan matanya sambil membalas pelukan Hoseok.

"Ani."

:

:

Entah sejak kapan membangunkan Jeon Jungkook menjadi tugas Yoongi.

Yoongi awalnya melakukan perlawanan, tapi Jungkook mengingatkannya pada janji mereka dan Yoongi tak bisa berkutik.

Jadi setiap hari sekolah, Yoongi membangunkan Jungkook tanpa gagal.

Kalau bocah itu rewel, Yoongi tinggal menginjak perutnya dan Jungkook akan langsung bangun.

Sangat efektif. Walau akhirnya jurus spesialnya itu dilarang oleh Seokjin setelah Jungkook mengadu.

Ya, terkadang Jungkook memang rewel saat dibangunkan.

Namanya juga magnae.

Itu pembelaannya.

Tapi Yoongi seratus persen tidak peduli dengan itu.

Seperti pagi ini, bocah Jeon ini kembali berulah.

"Aku baru mau bangun kalau kau mencium dahiku, hyung!"

 _What the_

"Ha?! Memangnya kau bocah tk?!" hardik Yoongi kesal. "Cepat bangun! Hari kelulusanmu sudah dekat tapi tingkahmu masih seperti bocah!"

Jungkook mati-matian mencengkram seprainya. "Cium!"

Yoongi ingin mendamprat wajah Jungkook, tapi harus dia akui, Yoongi punya soft spot untuk anak ini.

Jungkook memang bocah yang manis.

Bocah manis yang entah kenapa tergila-gila dengan gym.

Lihat badan itu.

Tidak bisakah dia memakai baju?!

"Kau lengah, hyung!"

Sedetik setelah Jungkook menjerit begitu, Yoongi bisa merasakan tubuhnya di tarik paksa ke depan. Selanjutnya yang dia tahu, dia sudah berada dalam kekangan kedua lengan Jungkook.

Yoongi bisa merasakan wajahnya memanas. Sialan.

"Yak! Lepas!" Yoongi berusaha berontak, tapi Jeon Jungkook dengan roti sobeknya sama sekali tak mau bekerja sama.

Yoongi menghembuskan napasnya berat.

"Arraseo!" Yoongi mengecup dahi Jungkook sekilas lalu membuang muka. "C-cepat bangun…!" cicitnya gugup.

"Panggil aku _'Kook ah'_!"

"… Kook ah…"

"Bilang _'Ayo bangun, Kook ah~!'_ lalu cium dahiku!"

NGELUNJAK NIH BOCAH!

Jungkook tetap teguh pada pendiriannya, tak memperdulikan wajah mengerikan Yoongi yang sedang marah.

Hell, wajah marahnya pun tetap imut bagi Jungkook.

Akhirnya Yoongi menyerah.

"… Ayo bangun… Kook ah…" gumam Yoongi dengan wajah merah padamnya. Dia kemudian mengecup dahi Jungkook.

Jungkook girang. "Bilang _'Waktunya sarapan Kookieya~!'_ dan cium pipiku-"

BAM

Jungkook saat itu tidak tahu jika _headbutt_ Yoongi sangat powerful.

Kini dia tahu.

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

Halo! Saya kembali!^_^" Maaf lama ya! Hehe^_^"

Chapt ini saat saya membuat bagian pertengahannya sedikit kesulitan karena ide ngadat, tapi pas bagian akhir ternyata bisa lancar! Jadi maaf kalau bagian awal atau pertengahannya rada gaje, atau kalau bagian akhirnya tidak terasa fluffnya!^_^"

Saya juga sudah mempublish FF YoonJin pertama saya, khusus untuk hari ini~! Silahkan dilihat kalau berkenan!^_^

Saengil cukhae Yoongiya~! Semoga sehat selalu, rezekinya lancar, hidup dengan bahagia, dan selalu dicintai oleh semedeulnya~(uhuk)

Selamat juga untuk Hixtapenya Hobi! Saya paling suka lagu Hangsang~!

Semoga chapter ini plotnya tidak kecepatan ya.

Saya sudah membaca review yang masuk dan senang saat membaca komennya~! Heheheh syukurlah FF ini bisa menghibur~!

Terima kasih sudah mau membaca!^_^

 _-Siwgr3_/09-03-2018/_


	10. Hell Yeah

Uri Sarangseureoun Seoltangie

.

Chapter 10: Hell Yeah

.

A BTS Fanfic

.

SUGA!Centric

.

 _©Siwgr3_

.

Cast: BTS, Other

.

Main Cast: Min Yoongi/SUGA/August D

.

Other Cast: BTS Member, Other

.

Pair: SUGA!Centric, Bott!Suga, Uke!Suga

.

Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Family

.

Rated: T

* * *

 **FLASHBACK: ON**

* * *

 _ **HOSEOK'S POV: ON**_

* * *

"Hyung, tumben kau memanggilku minum begini?"

Aku melirik Jimin yang duduk di depanku sekilas, sebelum kembali menjatuhkan pandanganku ke layar ponselku.

Malam ini aku memanggilnya untuk minum bersama di bar yang tidak terlalu jauh dari dorm.

"Memangnya aku tidak boleh mengajak dongsaeng kesayanganku minum, hemm?" godaku sambil cengengesan.

Jimin tertawa sejenak.

Suasana hening sejenak, sebelum Jimin memecahkannya.

"Apa ada yang mengganggu pikiranmu, hyung?"

Gerakanku terhenti. Aku benar-benar tidak siap dengan pertanyaan itu.

"… Ani."

"Hyung…"

Aku menggigit bibirku, merasakan beban berat di dadaku. "… Yoongi hyung."

Aku memberanikan diri menatap langsung ke manik Jimin. Jimin tak bersuara, dia hanya membalas tatapanku.

"Waktu itu di studio… aku memergokinya bersama Namjoon…"

Jimin mengernyit. "… Lalu?"

Entah kenapa aku merasa marah. Dan aku tak bisa mengontrol diriku sendiri.

"… Mereka seperti hendak berciuman…" rahangku mengeras mengingat kejadian itu.

Jimin hanya diam, mendengarkan sambil sesekali meneguk sojunya.

Aku mengacak suraiku frustasi. "Aku sakit, Jimin ah… aku benci melihat mereka seperti itu… aku tak bisa menerimanya…"

"Gwenchana, hyung. Aku mengerti." Jimin tersenyum. "Karena aku juga menyukai Yoongi hyung."

Aku termenung. Benar juga… Jimin… dan yang member lainnya juga menyukai Yoongi hyung…

Kami berenam menyukainya…

"Jimin ah…"

"Ne…?"

"Bukankah rasanya aneh sekali…? Kemarin kau dengan yakin berkata bahwa kau straight… normal… dan sekarang… mendadak kau gay…" aku mengusap pipiku, merasa lelah dengan kondisi sekarang.

"… Tidak ada yang salah dengan itu, hyung." Jimin menepuk-nepuk meja pelan, memberiku senyuman hangatnya. "Bukankah kita berenam senasib?"

Aku tercekat, sebelum senyumanku mengembang. "… Ya… kita senasib."

"… Aku juga ingin memperjuangkan perasaanku, hyung…"

Aku terkekeh. "… Jadi kita rival, hmmm?"

Jimin memberiku senyuman manisnya. "Ne, hyungnim."

Aku memejamkan mataku sejenak, berusaha mengusir rasa pusing di kepalaku. Setelah merasa lebih baik, aku kembali membuka mataku. Menemukan Jimin yang sedang melamun.

"… Jimin ah."

Jimin tersentak, dia memandangku. "Ne…?"

"Belakangan ini kau dan Jungkookie ke gym 'kan? Tubuh kalian sudah lebih kekar." Aku menyeringai. "Siapa tahu karena kalian fandom kita bisa bertambah besar~!"

Jimin terkekeh. "Neee… kuharap juga begitu hyung~…"

Aku memandang lengannya. Dia dan Jungkook berbuat begitu pasti karena ingin 'macho' seperti tipe Yoongi.

"… Apa aku harus ngegym juga yah~?"

Manik Jimin membulat. "ANDWAE, HYUNG!"

 _Melawan Jungkook saja sudah susah, apalagi kalau kau ikut juga!_

Aku seakan bisa mendengar jeritan batinnya.

Aku hanya tertawa, tak memperdulikan raut wajah horornya. Sejurus kemudian, dia ikut tertawa bersamaku.

"Ayo tambah lagi, hyuungniiimm~~!"

* * *

 ** _HOSEOK POV: OFF_**

* * *

 **FLASHBACK: OFF**

* * *

:

:

"Jadi… kenapa kau memanggilku, hyung?"

Yoongi menatap hyungnya penuh curiga. Dia dipanggil hyungnya untuk bertemu di café dekat dorm BPB.

Hyungnya terkekeh. "Masa aku tidak boleh mengajak adikku sendiri nongkrong?"

Yoongi mendengus. "Kau selalu punya alasan kalau memanggilku."

"Ya… mungkin kau benar." Hyungnya meluruskan postur, menatap Yoongi dengan wajah serius. "Yoongiya."

"Ne?" balas Yoongi lalu meminum kopinya.

"Kapan terakhir kali kau 'keluar'?"

Dan kopi itu seketika muncrat menghujani meja. Yoongi sendiri tampak terkejut dengan pertanyaan absurd sang hyung.

"M-mwo?!"

"Hmm… biar kutebak… sebelum kau menjadi trainee?"

Wajah Yoongi sontak memerah. "Hyung!"

"Aku ingat pernah menangkap basah kau masturbasi di kamarm-"

"HYUNG!"

"O-oh! Maaf~! Suaraku kebesaran ya!" hyungnya cengengesan.

Yoongi menggerutu dengan wajah merah menahan malu. Dia melirik sekeliling, untung saja café itu sedang sepi.

Ya. Yoongi akui, dia sudah tidak pernah 'keluar' lagi sejak menjadi trainee. Dia tidak mungkin melakukannya di depan orang asing 'kan? Apalagi kalau orang-orang itu akan menjadi membernya di masa depan! Hell no! Yoongi tidak apa-apa kok walau harus menahan hasratnya! Dia kuat!

"Kau tahu menahan diri itu tidak baik 'kan, Yoongiya?"

Dan di sinilah sang hyung, mengomporinya untuk melakukan 'itu'.

"Aniya, hyung!" bantah Yoongi kesal.

"Kau bisa mengurangi stressmu dengan melakukannya!"

"Hyung!" Yoongi mengusap wajahnya frustasi. "Hentikan itu!"

Hyungnya mendengus. "Padahal kau dulu saat di rumah bisa sampai dua kali seminggu melakukannya."

Yoongi megap-megap. "Kau mendengarnya?!"

Hyungnya mencibir. "Tentu saja, kamarku tepat di sampingmu! Kau beruntung appa dan umma di lantai bawah! Kau berisik sekali, aku sampai harus menggunakan headphone untuk belajar! Kau tahu saat itu aku sedang kelas ujian 'kan? Karena sudah tidak tahan lagi, aku melabrakmu waktu itu."

Yoongi menunduk, berupaya menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merah padam. "Mian…"

"Aku tahu kau mesum."

"Hyung!" cicit Yoongi, super malu.

"Karena itu aku sudah menyiapkan ini."

Yoongi memandangi tas besar berwarna cokelat yang ditaruh hyungnya di atas meja, tepat di hadapan Yoongi.

"Apa ini?"

"Bukalah."

Yoongi melirik hyungnya penuh curiga, sebelum tangannya dengan hati-hati membuka tas itu dan mengintip isinya.

Sebuah vibrator, beberapa cd dengan cover gay, dan juga sekotak besar tisu.

Yoongi benar-benar akan mencekik hyungnya di depan umum.

"Hei! Mana rasa terima kasihmu? Kau kira mudah bagiku untuk mendapatkan itu?!" keluh hyungnya, merasa sudah melakukan sesuatu yang begitu berarti untuk Yoongi dan bahwa Yoongi harusnya berlutut dan menghaturkan beribu terima kasih padanya.

Tapi tidak.

Yoongi benar-benar akan mencekik hyungnya di depan umum.

Hyungnya menatap Yoongi sejenak, sebelum tertawa kecil melihat ekspresi dongsaengnya. "Jangan berwajah begitu~! Aku tahu kau akan berterima kasih padaku nanti~! Pastikan saja kau mengunci pintu saat melakukannya~! Dan kecilkan suaramu~! Atau kau bisa menunggu sampai dorm kalian kosong~! Atau kau juga bisa-"

Hyung dengan seribu solusinya.

:

:

"… Aku pulang…"

Namjoon yang tadinya sedang menonton tv menoleh, menemukan sang hyung melangkah masuk dengan tas besar berwarna cokelat di pelukannya.

"Selamat datang, hyung." Sambut Namjoon, matanya masih menatap tas cokelat Yoongi. "Apa itu, hyung?"

Yang berikutnya terjadi, membuat Namjoon semakin penasaran.

Wajah Min Yoongi meledak menjadi merah muda, dia panik.

"A-apa maksudmu?" gagapnya.

Namjoon memicingkan matanya penuh curiga. "Tas yang kau peluk itu… apa isinya…?"

Yoongi megap-megap, sepertinya berusaha memikirkan jawaban terbaik yang bisa dia berikan. "P-pakaian dalamku! Hyungku memberikannya padaku!"

Kini giliran Namjoon yang menjadi merah muda.

Yoongi mendelik. "Kenapa mukamu?!" ketusnya.

Namjoon gelagapan. "A-aniya! Mian sudah ikut campur, hyung!" dia buru-buru mengalihkan pandangannya kembali ke layar televisi.

Yoongi mendengus sebelum berlari kecil masuk ke kamarnya.

Di dalam, dia disambut oleh tatapan penasaran Seokjin.

"Apa itu?"

Yoongi mengerang dalam hati, tidak bisakah membernya melepasnya kali ini saja?

"H-hanya buku dari hyungku…" cicitnya, berkeringat dingin.

Seokjin memicingkan matanya. "Oh ya? Buku apa?"

Oh shit.

"U-uhh, bukan urusanmu, hyung!" bentak Yoongi sambil melempar tasnya ke atas ranjang. Dia kemudian berbalik dan berupaya mendorong Seokjin keluar dari kamar mereka. "A-aku mau ganti baju dulu! Keluar!"

Dan begitu saja, Seokjin terusir dari kamarnya, tanpa perlawanan.

Seokjin mengernyit. Tingkah Yoongi aneh sekali… apa Cuma perasaannya saja? Padahal biasanya kalau dia ganti baju sikapnya biasa saja, lah ini…

Seokjin mengedikkan bahu kemudian melangkah mendekati Namjoon dan duduk di sampingnya.

"Yoongi sudah pulang."

Namjoon hanya mengangguk mendengar laporan Seokjin.

"Dia bilang hyungnya memberinya buku." Seokjin mengernyit. "Aku tidak tahu kalau Yoongi suka membaca."

Namjoon merengut. "Buku? Maksudmu isi tas cokelatnya?"

Seokjin mengangguk.

"Aneh…? Saat kutanya, Yoongi hyung bilang itu pakaian dalamnya…"

Mereka saling pandang sejenak, sebelum mencegat Jungkook yang sedang lewat.

"Jungkook ah, coba kau masuk dan tanyakan isi tas cokelat Yoongi!" perintah Seokjin nyaris berbisik.

Jungkook melongo. "Hah?"

"Sudah! Lakukan saja!"

Dengan satu tendangan kecil di pantat, Jungkook bergerak maju masuk ke dalam kamar Yoongi dan Seokjin.

"Hyuung?"

Yoongi yang tadinya sedang melamun di ranjangnya, sontak terlonjak kaget. Tangannya otomatis terangkat memeluk tas cokelat di sampingnya.

"J-Jungkook… ie…! kau mengagetkanku!"

Jungkook memicingkan matanya.

Menarik.

Jungkook melangkah masuk, menatap tas cokelat itu intens.

"Apa isinya?"

Yoongi melotot, mulutnya terbuka, tapi tak satu katapun terucap. Pelukannya semakin mengerat.

Jungkook bersidekap. "Aku menunggu, hyung."

Yoongi semakin panik. "A-aniya! ini hanya-hanyaaa… uuhhhh…"

Jungkook mengerling nakal. "Majalah pornokah?"

Yoongi melotot, tampak terkejut.

'Wow, apa aku benar?' batin Jungkook, ikutan kaget.

Sejurus kemudian, Yoongi menggelengkan kepalanya sekuat tenaga. "A-ani! Ini hanya- uhh- ah! H-hadiah untuk kelulusanmu hari sabtu nanti!"

Jungkook bersiul. "Rupanya kau mengingatnya, hyung~!" serunya senang. "Manis sekali kau, hyung~! Menyiapkanku hadiah seperti ini~!" godanya manis.

Yoongi menggerutu, tapi tak membalas godaan Jungkook.

"Kalau itu memang buatku, artinya aku bisa menerimanya sekarang dong?" Tanya Jungkook sambil melangkah mendekati Yoongi.

Yoongi seketika menjadi panik, pelukannya mengerat sementara kedua kakinya menendang-nendang kecil, mengisyaratkan Jungkook untuk menjauh.

Jungkook merengut. "Waeee?"

"T-tunggu hari h-nya!" cicit Yoongi.

Jungkook memicingkan matanya, tak yakin apa Yoongi sedang berkata jujur atau hanya sedang membohonginya saat ini.

"… Arraseo, hyung." Jungkook mengedikkan bahunya. "Kau harus datang ya, hyung…"

"Aku tahu, tenang saja." Gumam Yoongi.

Jungkook menunduk, tersenyum kecil. "Aku akan menunggumu, hyung..." katanya malu-malu.

Yoongi mengernyit. Apa-apaan atmosfer ini? Yoongi sedikit bergidik. "Yaya, bisakah kau keluar sekarang? Aku mau ganti baju!"

Jungkook mempoutkan bibirnya kesal. "Arraseo." Dia lalu melangkah keluar dengan kaki yang dihentak-hentakkan.

'Memang masih bocah.' Batin Yoongi sambil menutup pintu.

Jungkook berjalan kembali ke Namjoon dan Seokjin yang menunggu.

"Jadi? Apa jawabannya?" tuntut Seokjin tak sabar, Namjoon di sampingnya juga tampak penasaran.

"Katanya hadiah untuk kelulusanku." Jawab Jungkook. "Tapi aku tidak yakin dia berkata jujur."

Namjoon manggut-manggut. "Aneh…"

Seokjin bersidekap. "… Haruskah aku melihat isi tasnya diam-diam…? Saat dia sudah tidur…?"

Jungkook memberikan jempolnya. "Good idea!"

Seokjin menatapnya jengah. "Hentikan itu. Jangan bicara inggris denganku sementara nilaimu di ujian Cuma 3!"

Jungkook menggerutu. "Aku sudah mencoba sebisaku, hyung!"

"Tetap saja! Dari 100, kau hanya dapat 3?! Padahal nilaimu yang lain bagus! Makanya kubilang belajar lebih giat! Kerjaanmu main game terus! Bagaimana masa depanmu nanti, hah? Kau-" Seokjin mulai mengomel.

Jungkook hanya bisa mengerang, tak kuasa membalas omelan hyungnya.

:

:

Yoongi benar-benar merasa seperti kriminal saat ini. Kriminal yang sedang menyembunyikan uang hasil rampokannya. Hatinya tak tenang mengingat isi tas cokelatnya.

Bahkan saat dia sedang duduk bersama member lainnya di meja makanpun, pikirannya tetap terbang ke tas cokelat yang terletak dengan indahnya di atas ranjang.

Tatapan curiga Seokjin dan Namjoon juga sama sekali tak membantu.

"Jadi hyung…"

Yoongi menoleh kaku ke arah Namjoon. "M-mwo…?"

"Kudengar kau membelikan Jungkook hadiah kelulusan?" Namjoon bertopang dagu, menatap Yoongi penuh selidik. "Benarkah…?"

Semua member sontak menatap Yoongi.

"Jinjja~?" Jimin nyengir. "Apa hadiahnya?"

Yoongi gelagapan. "A-ani…!"

Jungkook mempoutkan bibirnya. "Jadi kau bohong?"

Yoongi menggeleng kuat-kuat, tak tega melihat wajah Jungkook. "M-maksudku! Hadiahnya! Masih! Raha! Sia!" jeritnya.

Panik.

Semua menatap Yoongi yang ngos-ngosan.

"Arraseo, hyung… kau tak perlu berteriak…" gumam Hoseok dengan kedua alis yang bertaut. "… Kenapa kau gugup sekali, hyung…?"

Yoongi mati kutu.

"… Sudahlah, berhenti mendesaknya seperti ini."

Seokjin sang penyelamat.

Ingatkan Yoongi untuk membelikannya sesuatu nanti.

Member lain mendengus sebelum kembali fokus pada makanan masing-masing.

Yoongi diam-diam bernapas lega.

… Rahasianya aman untuk saat ini.

:

:

Yoongi mencurigakan.

Itu yang Seokjin pikirkan.

Rencananya dia akan memeriksa isi tas cokelat Yoongi saat dongsaengnya itu terlelap.

Tapi Yoongi tertidur sambil memeluk tas cokelat itu. Sangat erat dengan ekspresi tak nyaman di wajahnya. Seakan-akan tas cokelat itu adalah kekasihnya, dan dia takut akan ada yang menculiknya jika tidak dia peluk.

Sangat mencurigakan.

Haruskah Yoongi seprotektif itu pada hadiah Jungkook?

Seokjin semakin bersemangat mencari tahu.

Yoongi sedang berupaya menyembunyikan sesuatu, dan dia payah dalam melakukannya.

Dia seperti sebuah buku yang terbuka.

Seokjin perlahan merangkak turun dari ranjangnya, mengawasi pergerakan Yoongi, kemudian berguling di lantai dengan perlahan, menghampiri sang dongsaeng dan berhenti tepat di samping ranjangnya.

Dia lalu perlahan bangkit, masih mengawasi wajah Yoongi. setelah yakin Yoongi sudah nyenyak, dengan hati-hati dia membuka risleting tas cokelat itu kemudian melihat isinya.

Gelap.

Seokjin meraih ponselnya dan menyalakannya. Dia lalu mengarahkan layar ponselnya ke dalam tas cokelat itu.

…

… Oh.

… Apa itu… yang panjang…

Juga cover cd itu…

… Tisu…

"… Ng…?"

Seokjin menoleh, bertemu pandang dengan Yoongi yang terbangun.

Mereka saling pandang dengan mata melotot dan mulut setengah terbuka, sementara ponsel Seokjin masih setia menerangi isi tas Yoongi.

"… WAAAAHHH!"

BUAGH

Seokjin nyaris terlempar ke belakang akibat hantaman maut tas cokelat itu.

"Y-Yoongi…!" Seokjin berusaha menenangkan sang dongsaeng sementara tubuhnya perlahan bergerak mundur.

Sementara Yoongi sudah memberikan tatapan itu.

'Kau melihatnya 'kan…? Kau sudah tidak bisa hidup lagi.'

Seokjin seakan bisa mendengar kata hati Yoongi. dan itu sama sekali tidak bagus.

"A-ani Yoongi! gwenchana! Gwenchana!" bujuk Seokjin panik karena Yoongi sudah melangkah mendekatinya. "Aku akan merahasiakannya! Jangan bunuh aku!"

Yoongi terdiam sejenak, sebelum raut wajahnya berubah memelas. "Hyuuunggggggggg…"

Seokjin sedikit terkejut dengan perubahan Yoongi. duh wajahnya manis sekali –ANIYA! KIM SEOKJIN! HENTIKAN ITU!

"A-aku sumpah! Ini dari hyungku! Awalnya aku menolaknya! Tapi dia memaksa! Dia bilang aku harus melepaskan hasratku! Blahblah kampret! Tapi hyung! Aku benar-benar sudah menolaknya!" racau Yoongi kalut, tampak panik sekali. "J-jadi tolong jangan beritahu yang lain… dan... tolong jangan membenciku…"

Seokjin menatap wajah dongsaengnya yang sudah menyendu itu. Seokjin benci melihat raut wajah itu. Dia tidak suka melihat Yoongi merasa sedih begitu.

Dengan lembut Seokjin menarik Yoongi masuk ke dalam pelukannya. Yoongi sedikit tersentak, tapi tak menolak. "Ani… gwenchana, Yoongiya… aku tak akan memberitahu siapapun… aku juga tidak membencimu, kok…"

Yoongi menggigit bibirnya. "… Lalu kenapa kau seperti menghindariku… belakangan ini…?"

Seokjin terhenyak. Yoongi merasa seperti itu…? Rasa bersalah langsung menjalari hati Seokjin.

Dia mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Ani… maafkan hyung…"

Yoongi memandang kosong ke arah lantai, sebelum membalas pelukan Seokjin. "… Jangan hindari aku lagi, hyung…"

Seokjin tersenyum. "… Aku janji."

Dia bodoh sekali. Menyakiti Yoongi hanya karena bingung dengan perasaannya sendiri? Mau Seokjin suka Yoongi ataupun tidak, dia tetap dongsaengnya. Seokjin harus selalu bisa menjaga senyuman Yoongi.

Apapun yang terjadi.

"… O-oh… hyung, kau sudah boleh melepas pelukanmu."

Seokjin loading sejenak, keenakan memeluk Yoongi, sebelum seluruh tubuhnya bereaksi melompat ke belakang menjauhi Yoongi. "A-ah, ne…"

Hening.

Yoongi memandang ke arah lain dengan wajah merah padam, sementara Seokjin tak jauh berbeda.

"… Uhh… jadi… Yoongi…" cicit Seokjin gugup. "Aku bisa membawa para member keluar dorm jika… kau ingin… melakukan itu…" wajahnya merah padam.

Tapi wajah Yoongi lebih parah. "Ani! Tidak perlu hyung!"

"A-aniya… hyungmu benar… kau harus… melepaskan… hasratmu…" suara Seokjin mengecil di setiap katanya. "A-anyway! Hyung tidur dulu! M-malam!"

Tanpa menunggu jawaban Yoongi, Seokjin sudah setengah berlari ke kasurnya. Dia melompat dan dalam satu gerakan sudah menenggelamkan dirinya ke dalam selimut.

Meninggalkan Yoongi yang melongo.

:

:

Hari ini PBP mengadakan fansign di sebuah lapak kosong yang berukuran tak terlalu besar. Tak heran mengingat mereka hanya dari agensi kecil, lagipula ARMY yang datang juga tak banyak.

Tapi Taehyung tetap senang. Senang karena bisa menyambut orang-orang yang selalu mendukung dirinya dan BPB. Dia tak henti-hentinya menebar senyum sambil melambai-lambai manis ke arah ARMY.

Fansign diisi dengan celotehan tidak jelas member lainnya, sementara Taehyung hanya merespon dengan cengirannya. Dia lebih berkonsentrasi pada ARMY yang berbaris di hadapan mereka, siap memberikan tanda tangan.

"Annyeong~!"

"Bagaimana kabarmu hari ini~?"

"Apa kau sudah makan~?"

"Hari ini dingin sekali! Apa kau membawa jaket~?"

Pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu terlontar pada ARMY yang datang silih berganti di hadapannya. Taehyung dengan sigap memberi tanda tangan tanpa henti-hentinya tersenyum.

Begitu selesai, dia memberi lambaian kecil pada ARMY yang membungkuk ke arahnya dengan senyuman. Dia lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada ARMY berikutnya.

"Annyeong~!"

Tapi yeoja itu melihatnya pun tidak. Hanya berdiri di hadapannya, menghadap samping, seperti menunggu Namjoon yang duduk di samping Taehyung untuk selesai.

Taehyung mengernyit bingung, tapi tetap tersenyum.

"Umm… annyeong! Siapa namamu?"

Tapi yeoja itu tetap diam, tak memandang Taehyung sama sekali.

Tepat setelah Namjoon selesai, yeoja itu bergerak maju ke hadapan Namjoon.

"Annyeong Joon oppa! Tolong tanda tangani ini untukku!"

Taehyung menatapnya sejenak, sebelum pandangannya kembali kepada ARMY baru yang berdiri di hadapannya.

"Annyeong~! Siapa namamu~?"

… Dia terluka.

:

:

* * *

 _-Sepulangnya dari Fanmeeting…_

* * *

"Yoongiya, kami akan keluar ya, mungkin kami akan pulang telat! Jangan lupa makan! Annyeong!"

Blam

Seokjin menepati janjinya. Dia (dengan paksaan) membawa member lainnya untuk ke luar dorm, bermaksud membiarkan Yoongi melakukan 'aktivitas'nya.

Yoongi hanya berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya, melongo.

"Aish… apa dia tuli atau bagaimana?" Yoongi mengacak surainya kesal. "… Aku tidak mungkin melakukan itu di dorm…"

Hening.

Yoongi melirik jam dinding. Masih jam dua siang.

…

… Dia punya waktu…

Perlahan Yoongi melangkah masuk ke kamarnya dan menutup pintunya.

Dipandangnya tas cokelat itu dengan ekspresi yang susah dijelaskan.

… Kapan terakhir kali dia 'keluar'…?

:

:

"Hyung! Tumben kau mau mentraktir kita begini!" kata Hoseok sambil memakan pizzanya.

Jungkook mengangguk, masih sibuk mengunyah.

"Kenapa kita tidak mengajak Yoongi hyung?" Tanya Jimin heran, enggan menyentuh pizzanya. Di pikirannya saat ini hanyalah Yoongi yang sendirian di dorm.

"Iya, kenapa kita meninggalkannya?" tambah Namjoon.

Jungkook dan Hoseok sontak berhenti mengunyah, ikut menatap Seokjin minta jawaban.

Mendapat serangan bertubi-tubi, Seokjin berusaha mengontrol wajahnya –terutama karena dia tahu alasannya meninggalkan Yoongi sendirian di dorm.

"Yoongi…" dia menelan salivanya gugup. "… Um… dia sedang perlu waktu sendiri…"

Jungkook mengernyit. "Wae?"

"Aku tidak bisa memberitahumu…" Seokjin bersidekap sambil membuang muka. "P-pokoknya urusan pribadi…"

Namjoon memicingkan matanya. "Hyung… kau menyembunyikan sesuatu."

Seokjin langsung gelagapan. "Y-yak! Kau tidak percaya dengan hyungmu sendiri, hah?!"

Jimin tak mengindahkannya. "Ada apa dengan Yoongi hyung…?"

Seokjin semakin panik, apalagi semua member tengah memandangnya.

"Hyung… kau tahu kita semua berada di kapal yang sama… kita semua menyukai Yoongi hyung… jadi jika Yoongi hyung ada masalah, beritahu kami juga, hyung." Bujuk Hoseok mulus. "Bukannya kita harus saling membantu, hyung…? Bagaimanapun juga kita semua sama-sama bertepuk sebelah tangan… jadiiii…"

Seokjin mengacak surainya frustasi, tak tahan lagi.

"Arraseo! Aku akan beritahu kalian!" jeritnya kesal. "T-tapi rahasiakan ini dari Yoongi!"

Semua langsung mengangguk, kini intens menatap Seokjin.

Seokjin melirik Jungkook ragu. "… Kau masih bocah…"

"Hari sabtu ini aku sudah lulus, hyung! Aku sudah dewasa!" potong Jungkook berapi-api. "Jadi beritahu aku, hyung!"

Seokjin mengerang. "… Arraseo…"

"Jadi…?" pancing Namjoon.

"… Aku membawa kalian keluar…" Seokjin menunduk dengan wajah merah padam. "… Agar Yoongi… bisa… mengeluarkan hasrat… nya…"

Jungkook mengernyit. "Hasrat? Maksudnya merap?"

Sementara Namjoon dan Hoseok sepertinya mengerti.

"Itu saja?" Jimin mengernyit.

"B-bukan hasrat yang itu… m-maksudku…" Seokjin memainkan jarinya gugup. "… Kau tahuuuu… Yoongi sudah… lama tidak uhhh… 'keluar'… j-jadiii…"

Jimin mulai paham arah pembicaraan ini.

Sementara Jungkook masih memasang wajah 'Bicara apa kau?'-nya.

"Maksudnya… Yoongi hyung…" Namjoon berbisik di telinga Jungkook.

Jungkook loading sejenak, sebelum wajahnya meledak menjadi merah muda.

Dia menemukan dunia baru.

"R-rahasiakan dari Yoongi! Dia akan membunuhku kalau tahu aku memberitahu kalian!"

Membernya mengangguk setuju.

"Jadi begitu…" gumam Namjoon dengan wajah merah padam, sepertinya membayangkan sesuatu.

"Yak, apa yang kau pikirkan, heh?" Hoseok menyikut lengan Namjoon.

"A-ani…"

Hening sejenak, semua member menunduk menyembunyikan wajah merah mereka.

Malu sendiri.

Sebelum suara Jimin kembali terdengar. "Oh ya, hyung… apa Tae sudah membalas pesanmu?"

Seokjin menggeleng. "Ani. Anak itu… mendadak hilang setelah fanmeet… hanya mengirim pesan kalau dia akan pulang nanti malam…"

Namjoon mengernyit. "Anak itu kenapa?"

Jungkook memasang wajah khawatirnya. "Dia tampak sedih…"

"Apa terjadi sesuatu saat fanmeet tadi…?" Jimin melirik Namjoon. "Hyung, kau 'kan duduk di sampingnya."

Namjoon menggeleng. "Aku tidak memperhatikan sekitarku…"

Semua member bergumam.

"… Tunggu…" Hoseok berwajah tegang. "… Bagaimana kalau Tae… pulang saat… Yoongi hyung sedang…"

Semua ikut berwajah tegang.

Jimin tertawa gugup. "Ah! Tidak mungkin, hyung! Kau bicara apa!"

Hoseok ikut tertawa gugup. "I-iyaya… bicara apa aku ini. Hahaha… ha…"

"…"

"Oh God."

:

:

* * *

 _-Sejam sebelumnya…_

* * *

Taehyung mempercepat langkahnya menuju dorm. Hatinya benar-benar tidak karuan memikirkan kejadian tadi saat fanmeeting. Dia merasa sangat sedih karena dianggap seperti tidak ada oleh satu ARMY itu.

Taehyung tahu, Cuma satu ARMY… tapi tetap saja hatinya sakit…

Taehyung benci saat di acuhkan… apalagi oleh orang yang dia anggap berharga…

Taehyung selalu menganggap ARMY seperti keluarganya, bahwa mereka berharga karena sudah mendukung mimpi Taehyung dan membernya.

Jadi saat kejadian tadi terjadi… Taehyung tak tahu harus melakukan apa.

Dia meraih ponselnya, mengecek pesan dari Seokjin.

Jinnie hyung: "Tae kau dimana?"

Jinnie hyung: "Kami sedang di SSS Mall"

Jinnie hyung: "Tae? Kau baik-baik saja?"

Jadi semua membernya sedang keluar, baguslah, Taehyung benar-benar akan menangis sebentar lagi. Dia ingin menumpahkan semua emosinya, dan tentu itu tak bisa dilakukannya jika ada membernya. Mereka akan khawatir, dan Taehyung tak mau membuat mereka khawatir.

Taehyung sudah sampai di depan pintu dorm. Dengan pelan dia membuka pintu dorm kemudian menutupnya. Dia lalu membuka sepatunya dan bermaksud masuk ke kamarnya untuk menangis.

Tapi sebuah suara tertangkap oleh indera pendengarannya.

"A-ah…"

Taehyung mengernyit. Bukannya semua membernya sedang ke mall ya?

Pencurikah?

Dengan waspada, Taehyung mengendap menuju asal suara, kamar Yoongi dan Seokjin.

Dan tanpa basa-basi mendobrak masuk.

Dan yang dia temukan, Yoongi hyungnya yang sedang duduk bersandar di nighstand ranjangnya, wajah memerah penuh keringat, telanjang bulat dengan bagian bawahnya yang tertutupi selimut. Satu tangannya memegang nipplenya, sementara tangannya yang lain menyusup masuk ke dalam selimut, seperti mengocok sesuatu. Dan di hadapannya ada laptop yang terus menerus mengeluarkan suara mencurigakan, jangan lupakan beberapa tisu yang sudah terpakai tergeletak di lantai.

Hell yeah.

Yoongi akan mati sebentar lagi.

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

Halo! Saya kembali di tengah minggu UTS!^_^" *nekat*

Jari saya gatal pengen ngetik karena begitu banyak inspirasi dari Bott!Yoong moment di Jepang. ARMY Japan sangat beruntung…

Terima kasih untuk review yang masuk~! Saya senang karena ada yang menunggu FF ini! Padahal saya sangat ngaret! ^_^"

Semoga chapt ini bisa menghibur! Hehe!

Terima kasih sudah mau membaca!^_^

 _-Siwgr3_/29-04-2018/_


	11. Gift

**Uri Sarangseureoun Seoltangie**

.

Chapter 11: Gift

.

A BTS Fanfic

.

SUGA!Centric

.

 _©Siwgr3_

.

Cast: BTS, Other

.

Main Cast: Min Yoongi/SUGA/August D

.

Other Cast: BTS Member, Other

.

Pair: SUGA!Centric, Bott!Suga, Uke!Suga

.

Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Family

.

Rated: M

* * *

Yoongi mengira dia aman.

Min Yoongi benar-benar gila.

Dia melakukannya. Di kamarnya dan Seokjin. Di dorm mereka.

Awalnya dia mengira akan baik-baik saja.

Tapi dia salah besar.

Min Yoongi benar-benar gila.

:

:

"A-ah…!" Yoongi menggigit bibir bawahnya. Matanya terpaku pada layar laptopnya, sementara satu tangannya sibuk mengocok miliknya dan tangannya yang satu lagi bermain-main di dadanya.

Kini dia dengan tidak tahu malunya (setelah semalam menolak mentah-mentah tawaran Seokjin) mengeluarkan hasratnya di dalam kamar. Layar laptopnya menunjukan video dua orang namja yang sedang melakukan _'itu'_.

Yoongi ingin di manhandle seperti namja di layar laptopnya ini. Apalagi lawan mainnya sangat tampan dan mengeluarkan aura _manly_ yang kental. Tipe kesukaan Yoongi sekali.

Hyungnya memang sangat mengenalnya…

Apa Yoongi harus berterima kasih nanti?

 _'Ah! Molla…! Untuk saat ini aku harus fokus dulu…'_

Yoongi menengadahkan kepalanya, merasakan panas di bagian selatan tubuhnya. Tangannya semakin cepat bekerja.

"A-ah…" Yoongi memejamkan matanya.

Sedikit lagi! Sedikit lagi dia akan keluar!

Sedikit la-

 **BRAK**

Min Yoongi membuka matanya, menoleh ke arah pintu kamarnya yang didobrak paksa.

* * *

" _Pastikan saja kau mengunci pintu saat melakukannya~!"_

* * *

Suara songong sang hyung terngiang di benaknya.

Dan seharusnya Yoongi mendengarkannya.

Oh… lihat itu… Kim Taehyung berdiri di ambang pintu kamarnya, melotot memandangi adegan tak senonoh di hadapannya.

Shit. Shit. **SHIT!**

Mereka masih saling melempar tatapan, tak ada yang bergerak. Kim Taehyung dengan wajah melongonya dan Min Yoongi dengan wajah _'Ini bukan seperti kelihatannya, Taehyung ah!'_.

MIN YOONGI! CEPAT BERPIKIR!

Apa yang harus dia katakan?

 ** _"Oh… Tae… hyung… kau sudah pulang… uhh yah… celanaku kedodoran, jadi aku memasukan tanganku ke dalam selimut untuk memperbaikinya, dan tanganku yang ini ada di nippleku karena… gatal…"_**

 ** _"Oh… Tae… hyung… ketoklah dulu, aku sedang nonton film sedih..."_**

 ** _"Oh Taehyung ah. Kau sekarang sedang bermimpi."_**

 ** _"Ini ilusi."_**

 ** _"Seokjin hyung memaksaku menontonnya."_**

 ** _"Mau ikutan, Tae yaa~?"_**

Tidak tidak.

Skenario manapun tidak ada yang terdengar bagus! –DAN HELL SKENARIO TERAKHIR SANGAT SALAH DALAM BERBAGAI LEVEL! Maksud Yoongi, Taehyung tampan dan yah Yoongi memang ingin di manhandle saat ini-TAPI TAEHYUNG TETAP MEMBERNYA! TERLEBIH LAGI TAEHYUNG NORMAL!

Bagaimana ini Min Yoongi…? hubunganmu dengan Taehyung sudah buruk sejak awal! Dan inikah caramu mendekatkan diri dengannya? Memperlihatkan aktivitas seksualmu?

Yoongi benar-benar lupa laptopnya masih mengeluarkan suara mencurigakan.

 _"A-ah~! Daddiieeeh!"_

Yoongi terperanjat mendengar desahan dari laptopnya.

"Shit…!" umpat Yoongi sambil menutup –setengah membanting– layar laptopnya. Dia buru-buru menoleh ke arah Taehyung yang masih membeku. Dia menggeleng panik sambil menaikkan selimutnya sampai dagu. "A-ani, Taehyung ah…! Ini sama sekali bukan-"

Taehyung menangis.

Hah…?

Taehyung menangis…?

Yoongi melongo.

Taehyung mulai menangis keras, membuat Yoongi terlonjak panik.

Dongsaengnya itu mengeluarkan suara-suara yang menyayat hati, tak lupa wajah merah padam dan ingus yang meluncur indah dari hidungnya.

"Y-yak! Uljimma! Kenapa kau menangis, hah!?" bentak Yoongi gelagapan, dia bergerak-gerak gelisah tak tahu harus melakukan apa. Dia tak pernah melihat namja berumur 19 tahun yang menangis seperti bocah begini! "T-Taehyung ah!"

Taehyung tak menjawab, dia justru berbalik dan berlari meninggalkan Yoongi, masih menangis.

Yoongi masih terpaku di tempatnya.

Sebegitu jijikkah Taehyung melihatnya masturbasi…? Sampai menangis begitu..?

Aish… kau mengacaukannya lagi, Min Yoongi…

Yoongi menatap sekelilingnya, putus asa. Harusnya dia tidak mendengarkan hyungnya dan memakai kesempatan dorm kosong begini untuk tidur. Tapi apa yang dia lakukan? Dia mendengarkan hyungnya, dan inilah hasilnya.

Yoongi memang harus mencekik hyungnya di depan umum.

 _'… Aku harus membersihkan ini dulu…'_ batin Yoongi sambil tersenyum kecut. _'… Setelah itu aku harus meminta maaf ke Taehyung…'_

Dia mendadak cemberut.

 _'Tunggu…! Kenapa aku harus minta maaf? 'Kan hak setiap individu untuk melepaskan hasratnya!'_ omelnya dalam hati. Tapi wajahnya berubah memelas. "… Tapi aku sudah mengotori matanya… dia normal… sementara yang kutonton… aih…" gumamnya frustasi.

Tekad Yoongi bulat, setidaknya dia harus melihat keadaan Taehyung. Bagaimanapun juga dia menangis banyak sekali tadi. Yoongi 'kan jadi khawatir.

Uhuk.

:

:

Setelah bersih-bersih dan meletakkan semua **'hadiah'** hyungnya kembali dalam tasnya, Yoongi melangkah pelan ke kamar Taehyung. Kini sudah berpakaian lengkap.

Samar dia mendengar isakan Taehyung.

Rasa bersalah semakin menjalari hatinya.

Dia perlahan membuka pintu kamar Taehyung, dan isakan dongsaengnya itu semakin jelas.

Dia menemukan sang dongsaeng sedang bergelung dalam selimutnya.

"Taehyung ah…?"

Taehyung tak menjawab, masih menangis, membuat Yoongi semakin sedih.

"Taehyung ah… uljimma…" kata Yoongi memelas. "Maaf hyung sudah mengotori matamu… hyung kira kau ikut dengan Seokjin hyung… kalau hyung tahu kau akan pulang cepat, hyung tak akan melakukan… itu…" suara Yoongi mengecil di akhir kalimatnya. Wajahnya sontak memerah. Dia ngomong apa sih?

Taehyung masih berbaring di ranjangnya, bergulung di dalam selimutnya, masih terisak.

Yoongi akhirnya hanya berdiri di ambang pintu, bingung dan putus asa. Dia benar-benar tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Boro-boro menghibur orang yang sedang sedih, membangun percakapan yang normal dan tidak canggung saja sudah sangat susah untuk Min Yoongi.

Keheningan datang. Tak ada yang bergerak.

Lama. Yoongi sampai merasa ingin menjedotkan kepalanya di dinding terdekat.

Tapi suara Taehyung menghentikan niatnya.

"Hyung…"

Yoongi yang tadinya menunduk memandang lantai (merasa sangat bersalah) sontak mendongak. "… Ne…?"

"Apa aku jelek…?" Tanya Taehyung dengan suara serak.

Yoongi melotot. Bingung. "… Mwo…?"

Apa hubungannya Taehyung jelek dengan aktifitas Yoongi tadi…?

"Apa aku… jelek…" gundukan selimut yang menyembunyikan tubuh Taehyung bergetar. "Aku… tidak menarik… jelek… membosan… kan…"

Yoongi masih termangu. Taehyung bicara apa sih?

"… Aku… tidak cocok di sini, hyung…" isakan Taehyung kembali terdengar. "Aku benci… diriku sendiri… aku jelek, hyung…"

Saat itu juga Yoongi mengerti. Terjadi sesuatu pada Taehyung hingga membuatnya sedih begini. Jadi bukan karena insiden Yoongi tadi 'kan?

Ohhh! Yoongi harap memang bukan!

Setelah berpikir sejenak, Yoongi memberanikan diri mendekati gundukan selimut Taehyung. Dia lalu duduk di tepi ranjang lalu berkata pelan.

"… Kau tampan, Taehyung ah…" Yoongi tersenyum, mengangkat tangannya untuk menepuk-nepuk gundukan selimut itu. "… Bukannya hyung sudah pernah bilang?"

Tak ada jawaban dari Taehyung, dongsaengnya itu masih terisak.

"… Kau bisa menceritakannya pada hyung…" bujuk Yoongi lagi. "… Hyung tidak pintar menghibur orang… tapi hyung akan berusaha…"

 _'Dan tolong lupakan kejadian di kamar tadi.'_

Yoongi ingin berteriak begitu, tapi ditahannya dengan sekuat tenaga. Prioritasnya saat ini adalah menghibur Taehyung dan mendengarkan keluh kesahnya.

Dia memang hyung yang baik.

Ha ha.

Taehyung masih sesenggukan, tapi dia mulai terlihat tenang.

"… Tadi di fanmeeting…"

Yoongi tetap diam, membiarkan Taehyung melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"… Ada ARMY yang tidak mengacuhkan aku…" Taehyung menggigit bibir bawahnya. "… Seakan-akan aku ini tidak ada…"

Ah… ternyata itu alasan Taehyung menangis.

"Aku tahu aku terdengar berlebihan, hyung…" Taehyung menyeka air matanya kasar, tapi malah menangis semakin keras. "… Aku... merasa tidak berguna, hyung… apa yang harus kuubah…? Aku benci perasaan ini…"

Yoongi memandang Taehyung sedih, dongsaengnya itu kembali menangis. "Taehyung ah… kau tidak berlebihan…" Yoongi menggigit bibirnya, tak tahu harus berkata apa lagi.

Dia benar-benar tak pandai menghibur orang!

Kini Yoongi hanya bisa berharap member lainnya segera kembali dan membantunya menenangkan Taehyung.

"Hyung…"

Yoongi tersentak, dia mendongak, menatap Taehyung ragu. "N-ne?"

"Apa aku jelek…?"

Yoongi terdiam sejenak, sebelum raut wajahnya berubah kesal. "Yak Kim Taehyung!" Yoongi menarik kerah baju Taehyung, menatapnya murka. "Kau?! Jelek?! HAH?! HENTIKAN ITU!"

Taehyung tampak terkejut, matanya melotot sementara mulutnya terbuka.

"KAU TAMPAN! HARUS BERAPA KALI KUKATAKAN AGAR KAU MENGERTI!?" bentak Yoongi emosi. "KALAU KAU JELEK, AKU INI APA, HAH?! PERKEDEL?!"

Taehyung masih membatu.

"Jangan pedulikan yeoja itu, Tae ah…" wajah Yoongi melembut. Tangannya lalu bergerak menyingkirkan beberapa helai rambut yang menutupi dahi Taehyung. "Masih banyak ARMY yang mencintaimu."

"…"

"Tetaplah menjadi dirimu sendiri, Tae ah… kau tidak perlu mengubah apapun…" Yoongi menggaruk tengkuknya gugup. "Memang akan selalu ada yang membencimu di dunia ini. Tapi itu bukan masalah. Kau tetap bisa menemukan banyak kebahagiaan Bersama orang lain."

Hening.

Yoongi semakin gugup. "U-um… mian, hyung tidak bermaksud berteriak…"

Taehyung masih terdiam –membuat Yoongi semakin gugup. Sebelum akhirnya dia bersuara. "Boleh aku memelukmu, hyung?"

Yoongi mendongak, jelas terkejut mendengar permintaan Taehyung. Dia tidak salah dengar 'kan? "Ne?!"

Taehyung tak membalas, dia menatap Yoongi, masih dengan wajah datarnya.

Yoongi menghembuskan napasnya berat. "… Arraseo…"

Taehyung tanpa menunggu disuruh dua kali, langsung memeluk Yoongi erat.

Yoongi dengan kaku membalas pelukan Taehyung. Tak terlalu paham kenapa Taehyung ingin memeluknya.

"… Gomawo, hyung…"

Baru saja Yoongi hendak membalas, Taehyung sudah menariknya hingga membuat keduanya terbaring di ranjang.

Jelas saja Yoongi kaget.

"O-oi-"

"Gomawo, hyung… aku senang…"

Yoongi sontak menutup mulutnya.

"Gomawo…"

Yoongi tersenyum tipis. Tangannya terangkat menepuk-nepuk kepala Taehyung. "… Bukan masalah."

Akhirnya mereka berdua terdiam untuk beberapa saat.

Tapi mendadak Taehyung mendorong Yoongi. Yoongi yang terkejut, tak siap dengan gerakan tiba-tiba Taehyung. Dirinya kemudian terjatuh dari ranjang dengan tidak elitnya.

"Yak!" bentak Yoongi murka. Dia duduk di lantai, menoleh ke arah Taehyung, siap memakinya, tapi gerakannya terhenti saat menemukan wajah merah padam Taehyung, sementara kedua mata dongsaengnya itu menatap ke segala tempat kecuali ke arah Yoongi.

"… U-uh… tadi… di kamar…" Taehyung menunduk, wajahnya semakin memerah.

Perlu beberapa saat bagi otak Yoongi untuk memahami apa yang dimaksud Taehyung.

Wajahnya langsung merah muda.

Sialan. Tidak bisakah Taehyung pura-pura melupakannya?!

"A-aniii… ituuuuuu… tidak sepertiiiii… kelihatannyaaaa…" erang Yoongi putus asa.

Walau sebenarnya memang seperti kelihatannya.

Haha.

Yoongi tidak akan pernah mengakuinya.

Taehyung tampak tak tahu harus berkata apa.

"… Mian, hyung… bisa kau keluar…?"

"Ne…? Tae ah! Aku-"

"A-aku mau tidur… tolong keluar."

:

:

Ketika para member yang lain pulang, mereka menemukan Yoongi sedang berdiri di sudut dapur, memandangi pemandangan luar melalui jendela, sambil bergumam,

"Min Yoongi pabbo"

Berulang-ulang.

Sementara saat dicek,mereka menemukan Taehyung tertidur lelap di kamarnya. Wajahnya kentara sekali habis menangis.

Mencurigakan.

Akhirnya para member mendekati Yoongi yang masih bergumam tidak jelas dengan ekspresi kosong.

"Yoongiya? Ada apa?" Tanya Seokjin khawatir.

Yoongi perlahan menoleh, memberi Seokjin wajah maniaknya.

 **INI GARA-GARA KAU!**

Seokjin hampir bisa mendengar pekikan hati Yoongi.

Secara refleks dia bersembunyi di belakang Namjoon sambil mendorongnya agar menghadapi Yoongi.

Namjoon meneguk salivanya susah payah.

"E-ehhh… jadiiii…" wajahnya memerah, membayangkan apa yang dilakukan Yoongi di kamar, tapi tepukan(tamparan) Hoseok di pipinya menyadarkannya dari fantasinya. "… Uhhh… Tae kenapa, hyung…? Dia menangis… 'kan…?"

Yoongi membuang muka dengan sewot. "… Tadi di fansign ada ARMY yang tidak mengacuhkannya. Makanya dia sedih."

Namjoon manggut-manggut. "Ah… begitukah…"

Wajah para member berubah muram.

Hening.

"… Tae…" semua melirik Jimin. "… Dia pasti sedih sekali…"

Yoongi memandangi Jimin, ekspresi dongsaengnya itu campur aduk. Marah, kecewa, terluka…

Yoongi tidak suka melihatnya.

Taehyung ada masalah begitu, membuat member lain khawatir padanya, dan Yoongi?

Dia malah sibuk memikirkan apa Taehyung membencinya akibat _'kecelakaan'_ tadi.

Ugh, Yoongi egois.

"… Yang bisa kita lakukan sekarang hanya mensupportnya." Ucap Namjoon pelan.

Member yang lain mengangguk setuju –selain Yoongi yang masih melamun.

"… Jadi… Yoongi hyung…"

Yoongi menoleh merasa dipanggil, dia menemukan Jungkook yang tampak gugup dengan wajah memerah. Tubuh si maknae bergerak gelisah, membuat sebelah alis Yoongi terangkat.

"Mwo?"

"… Apa Tae melihat kau melakukannya…?"

Hening sejenak.

Jimin, Namjoon dan Hoseok sudah melotot, sementara Seokjin memaki Jungkook dalam hati dan tak lupa berdoa untuk keselamatan dirinya.

Yoongi?

Dia memandang Jungkook.

Tegang.

"… Maksudmu…?" bisiknya, masih memandang Jungkook.

Jungkook memainkan jarinya. "… Kau tahu… yang dilakukan orang dewasa…"

Sejurus kemudian, Min Yoongi tanpa babibu langsung melompat menerkam Kim Seokjin, membuat keduanya jatuh ke lantai. Yoongi berusaha mencekiknya sambil mengeluarkan sumpah serapah.

"WAAAA! YOONGI HYUNG!" pekik Jimin panik. "L-lepas!"

Dia dan Hoseok berusaha melepaskan tangan Yoongi dari leher Seokjin, sementara Namjoon memeluk Yoongi dari belakang dan berusaha menariknya menjauh.

"HEKK HEKKK HEKKK"

Itulah suara Kim Seokjin yang terdengar membahana badai, tapi Yoongi tidak peduli.

Berani sekali Kim Seokjin membocorkan _'kegiatan' top-secret_ nya! SETELAH BERJANJI AKAN MERAHASIAKANNYA!

Si dalang kekacauan yang sepertinya tidak pernah paham situasi hanya terpaku di tempat, memandangi dengan takjub.

Jeon Jungkook benar-benar harus dipukul pantatnya.

Ingatkan Seokjin nanti.

"SUDAH KUBILANG JANGAN BERITAHU MEREKA! KAU- FUCK! KAU BAHKAN MEMBERITAHU JUNGKOOK?! KAU-"

"Jungkookie!" ralat Jungkook kurang ajar.

"AHH! JUNGKOOKIE! PUAS KAU, BOCAH?!" bentak Yoongi masih kesetanan. Masih sibuk mencekik leher Seokjin sambil mengeluarkan sumpah serapah.

Keributan (keseruan bagi Jungkook) itu berlangsung tak lama, karena sebuah suara langsung terdengar.

"Ada apa ini?"

Gerakan Yoongi terhenti, wajahnya berubah panik campur takut. Dia menoleh diikuti member lainnya, dan menemukan sosok Taehyung sedang berdiri di ambang pintu, memandangi mereka, heran dan terganggu.

"O-oh, Tae… kau sudah bangun… selamat malam!" Hoseok tertawa garing.

Cekikan Yoongi perlahan mengendor, dan Seokjin mengambil kesempatan itu untuk segera merangkak menjauh dan berlari bersembunyi di belakang Taehyung.

Yoongi otomatis membuang muka.

Taehyung yang melihat itu terdiam sejenak, sebelum wajahnya berubah jadi merah muda.

Sepertinya teringat sesuatu.

Dia ikut membuang muka.

Masih merah padam.

Semua member memandang kedua member mereka itu.

Curiga.

"… Kalian kenapa…?" interogasi Hoseok, sudah memicingkan matanya.

"… A-ani…" gagap Taehyung, memandang tanah.

Seokjin di belakangnya ikut memicingkan matanya. "… Kenapa mukamu merah…?"

"… Ani…!" balas Taehyung cepat.

Jungkook mengalihkan maniknya kepada Yoongi yang masih berlutut di lantai.

"… Apa kalian melakukannya?"

"M-mwo?!" Taehyung terdengar seperti Jungkook baru saja menghina leluhurnya. "T-tidak! Apa! Apa yang kau bicarakan?! H-hah?!"

Sementara Yoongi sudah tertawa gaje.

"Jangan ngawur Jungkook ah!"

Jungkook meneliti wajah Yoongi yang sudah bersimbah keringat dingin.

"… Oya…?"

"A-aku masuk duluan!" Yoongi dengan serta merta melompat dan melangkah bermaksud masuk ke kamarnya.

"A-aku juga." Taehyung melangkah ke arah Yoongi, mengekorinya, tapi dihadiahi tatapan _'WTF'_ dari sang hyung. Taehyung membelalak sebagai respon. "O-oh iya! Salah arah!" dia sontak berputar dan setengah berlari masuk ke kamarnya.

Meninggalkan membernya yang melongo.

:

:

"Yoongiyaaa~…"

Yoongi tak bergeming, tetap sibuk bergelut dalam selimutnya, berusaha tidur.

Tapi Seokjin tidak menyerah.

"Ayo tidur bareng…"

Tetap tak Yoongi pedulikan.

Enteng sekali hyungnya ini, setelah mengingkari janjinya sendiri, membocorkan _'kegiatan'_ Yoongi, kini dia mengajak Yoongi tidur bareng!?

Dia kira Yoongi namja apaan!

"Yoongiyaaaa~… maaafff… soal tadi… tak akan kuulangi lagiiii…"

Suara Seokjin sudah memelas, dan walau Yoongi tak bisa melihat wajahnya, Seokjin pasti sudah mirip seperti anak anjing yang terbuang.

Tapi tetap!

Yoongi tak akan bicara dengannya!

Setidaknya untuk sebulan!

… Atau seminggu!

"Yak Min Yoongi!"

Sejurus kemudian Yoongi bisa merasakan selimutnya seakan terbang darinya, dan saat dia membuka mata, dia menemukan wajah kesal Seokjin.

HANYA BEBERAPA INCI DARINYA.

Napas Yoongi otomatis tertahan sementara matanya melotot.

Posisi macam apa ini!?

Seokjin berada di atasnya dengan wajah marahnya.

"Jangan diamkan aku!" marah Seokjin.

Yoongi tersadar, dia sontak membuang muka. "I-itu 'kan salahmu!"

"Aku 'kan sudah minta maaf!" balas Seokjin.

Yoongi merengut. "Kau kira segampang itu, hah?!"

"Yak Min Yoongi! berhentilah bertingkah seperti yeoja!"

PLAK

"ADUH!"

"YEOJA KATAMU?!"

BUAGH

PLAK

"AAHH! MAAFKAN HYUNG!"

DUAKH

BRUGH

Yoongi mendengus lalu kembali berbaring di ranjangnya, membiarkan Seokjin yang sudah merintih di lantai.

"Kau jahat sekali, Yoongiyaaaa~…" rengek Seokjin.

Yoongi berdecih. "Berhentilah bersuara menjijikan begitu!"

Seokjin mendengus.

Kenapa ya dia bisa suka sama namja macam begini?

Seokjin memandangnya sejenak. "… Memangnya kau bisa tidur tanpa aku?"

Yoongi tersentak, tapi tak bersuara.

Seokjin menyeringai. "Siapa nanti yang akan mengusap rambutmu? Menenangkanmu saat bermimpi buruk? Memelukmu? Kau yakin bisa nyenyak jika tidak ada tanganku sebagai bantalmu?" tanyanya manis.

Yoongi tetap diam.

Seokjin berdiri kemudian berbalik. "Arraseo~! Selamat Malam Yoongiya!"

Tapi baru saja dia berjalan selangkah, tangan Yoongi sudah menarik ujung piyamanya.

Seokjin menoleh ke belakang, menemukan wajah merah padam Yoongi dan kedua maniknya yang berenang-renang.

Senyum hyung tertua BPB itu mengembang. Dia berbalik dan membaringkan dirinya di samping Yoongi, mengulurkan tangannya untuk dijadikan bantal kepala Yoongi, sementara tangannya yang lain memeluk Yoongi untuk mendekat.

Seokjin memandang penuh sayang kepada Yoongi, sementara dongsaeng manisnya itu sibuk melesakkan kepalanya lebih dalam ke dada Seokjin, mencari kehangatan.

Seokjin tertawa kecil.

"… Kau manis, Yoongiya."

"… Berisik. Aku tetap marah padamu." Gumam Yoongi tak meyakinkan.

Bagaimana Seokjin bisa yakin kalau Yoongi mengatakan itu dengan wajah merah padam dan wajah merengut lucu?

"Ne… ne…" Seokjin diam sejenak, mempertimbangkan sesuatu, sebelum memutuskan untuk melakukannya. "Selamat malam, Yoongiya."

Setelah mengumpulkan segenap keberaniannya, Seokjin memajukan wajahnya untuk mengecup dahi Yoongi, lama, sebelum dia menarik dirinya lagi.

Saat dia menunduk, dia bertemu mata dengan Yoongi yang tampak terkejut.

Seokjin yakin wajahnya sudah merah padam saat ini.

Jarak mereka dekat sekali… walau keadaan kamar sedang gelap, tapi Seokjin bisa melihatnya, samar.

Bibir merah muda Yoongi yang sedikit terbuka.

Tanpa sadar, Seokjin mendekat bermaksud mencium.

Yoongi semakin membelalak.

 _'Lucu.'_ Batin Seokjin gemas.

Tapi alih-alih bibir Yoongi, Seokjin hanya mendapatkan dahi Yoongi lagi karena dongsaengnya itu langsung menunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya.

Seokjin mendengus.

Sayang sekali.

"…?" Seokjin mengernyit.

Dia bisa merasakan tubuh Yoongi yang sedang didekapnya memanas.

Seokjin tersenyum.

"Yoongiya, badanmu panas…"

Yoongi menguatkan cengkramannya di kerah piyama Seokjin. "Berisik, kau juga, pabbo…!"

Seokjin merengut, walau wajahnya juga jadi merah muda mendengar tuduhan Yoongi. "Aku hyungmu, bocah!"

Yoongi tak membalas.

Seokjin tak bisa menahan senyumannya.

Yoongi sangat manis.

… Rupanya ini…

Alasannya bisa jatuh cinta pada Min Yoongi.

"… Yoongiya~…"

"Nggg?"

"Kalau kau mau, aku… bisa membantumu…"

"Ha?"

"Kau tahu… ituuu… masturbas-"

BUAGH

"AUH!"

:

:

Seharusnya hari Sabtu ini Yoongi bisa tidur sampai siang, dan langsung menuju studionya untuk membuat lagu, tapi tidak.

Kim Seokjin tidak membiarkannya.

"Yoongiyaa! Bangun!"

Yoongi mengerang saat merasakan cubitan pelan di pipinya. "Dua jam lagi, hyuuungggg~…"

"Tidak boleh!"

Cubitan Seokjin mengeras, membuat Yoongi mengerang kesal.

"Kau harus membangunkan Jungkook!"

"Aaah? Ini 'kan hari Sabtu!"

"Ya iya! Hari ini hari kelulusan Jungkook!"

Mata Yoongi yang tadinya tertutup rapat, otomatis terbuka lebar. "… Ne…!?"

"Makanya! Bangunkan dia! Aku sudah mencobanya tadi, tapi dia keras kepala!" Seokjin berkacak pinggang, kentara sekali kesalnya.

Yoongi menghembuskan napasnya berat. "… Arraseo."

Tokoh utama kitapun bangkit dari tidurnya, kemudian menyeret langkahnya menuju kamar Jungkook.

Sesampainya di sana, Yoongi disuguhi pemandangan berantakan kamar maknae mereka itu. Sisa kopi susu kalengan tersebar di lantai Bersama beberapa pakaian Jungkook, sementara sang empu kamar bersembunyi di dalam selimut.

"Kook ah. Bangun." Yoongi mendekat. "Kamarmu berantakan sekali. Kau begadang ya semalaman?"

Tak ada jawaban.

"Kook-"

"Hyung."

Mulut Yoongi kembali tertutup. Dia memandangi gundukan selimut Jungkook.

"… Hari ini aku lulus."

Gundukan itu bergerak, menandakan si pemilik sudah dalam posisi duduk. Tapi Jungkook tetap menyembunyikan wajahnya dengan selimut.

Yoongi mengernyit heran. "Ne…? ya hari ini kau lulus. Makanya bersiaplah."

Tak ada jawaban. Jungkook seperti sedang berpikir.

Dan itu membuat Yoongi semakin bingung. "Jungkook-"

"Hadiah kelulusanku mana?"

Saat itu juga Yoongi kicep.

Mampuslah dia.

"Kau bilang isi tas coklat itu hadiah kelulusanku 'kan…" Jungkook menyibak selimutnya, memperlihatkan wajahnya yang berantakan. "… Tapi isinya bukan itu 'kan…?"

Oh no, please

"Isinya mesum 'kan?"

Saat itulah Yoongi ingin terjun bebas dari langit ketujuh.

Dia ingin membantah, mengatakan bukan bukan, segala hal yang dikatakan Seokjin adalah dusta.

Tapi memang benar adanya.

Jadi Yoongi harus bagaimana?

"Aku…"

Yoongi yang tadinya sedang nelangsa, mendongak, dan menemukan wajah sedih dan putus asa Jungkook.

"… Tidak suka kau berbohong, hyung…"

Yoongi merasa semakin bersalah.

 _'Aku tidak punya pilihan lain, Kook ah~…! Masa aku bilang isi tas itu vibrator, cd gay dan sekotak tisu~? Pikirkan posisiku juga, Kook ah~!'_

Yoongi ingin beralasan begitu, tapi lidahnya kelu saat melihat wajah sedih Jungkook.

Sialan, Yoongi benci wajah itu.

"… Padahal… aku sangat menantikannya…" lirih Jungkook semakin memelas. "Aku… tidak bisa tidur, hyung… aku terus memikirkannya…"

Apa ini? Apa Jungkook sedang berusaha membuat Yoongi merasa buruk? Karena kalau iya, dia berhasil. Sangat berhasil.

Yoongi merasa menjadi orang paling jahat saat ini.

Memberi harapan palsu pada dongsaengnya yang polos ini.

"… Ya sudah, hyung. Aku mandi dulu."

Dan tanpa menunggu jawaban Yoongi, Jungkook sudah melompat turun dari ranjangnya dan berlari keluar kamar dengan kecepatan yang luar biasa.

Meninggalkan Yoongi yang semakin terpuruk.

:

:

Jungkook terlihat murung.

Entah itu di dalam mobil saat mereka menuju tempat kelulusan, maupun setelah sampai.

Dan itu membuat para hyungnya khawatir.

"Jungkook kenapa?" tanya Jimin cemas. Kini dia dan member lainnya berada pinggir lapangan, memandangi Jungkook yang sedang berdiri di tengah lapangan Bersama siswa lainnya.

"Dia terlihat murung dari tadi." Taehyung yang tadinya sedang memfoto Jungkook pun menurunkan kameranya, merasa ikut sedih melihat ekspresi maknaenya.

"Mungkin dia sedih karena lulus? Dia jadi harus berpisah dengan teman-temannya?" tebak Seokjin pelan.

Taehyung memutar matanya. "Oh, percayalah, hyung. Hari ini harusnya menjadi hari paling bahagia untuknya."

"Ya, dia benci sekolah." Jimin mengedikkan bahunya. "Terutama teman-temannya."

Namjoon mengernyit. "Huh… lalu kenapa…?"

Tak ada yang menjawab.

Sementara pelakunya berdiri di belakang, berusaha terlihat tidak bersalah.

Tapi Hoseok mampu melihat menembusnya.

Tapi dia tak berkata apapun.

:

:

Untuk merayakan kelulusan Jungkook, mereka pergi ke sebuah restoran keluarga tak jauh dari tempat kelulusan Jungkook.

"Kookieyaaa~! Jangan murung terus! Harusnya kau gembira!" Hoseok menepuk-nepuk kepala Jungkook pelan.

"Iya, kalau kau ada masalah, ceritakan saja!" desak Seokjin khawatir.

Jungkook masih memandangi kimbapnya. "Ani… aku hanya… sedang badmood saja."

"Alasannya?" tanya Jimin.

Jungkook melirik Yoongi, dan bertemu mata dengannya. Yoongi tersentak dan buru-buru menunduk. "… Ani. Bisakah kita tidak membicarakan ini?"

Taehyung mendesah frustasi. "… Kook ah…"

"Aniya, gwenchana hyung."

Hening sejenak.

Yoongi merasa ingin menggigit piringnya.

Sebelum Jimin bersuara -dan menghentikan niat Yoongi tersebut. "Kalau begitu untuk membuatmu senang, ayo kita ke acara intinya!"

Jungkook mengernyit. "Mwo?"

"Serah terima hadiah!" kata Jimin girang.

Yoongi ingin pingsan.

"Ahh~! Iya! Kalau begitu aku duluan!" Seokjin merogoh tasnya kemudian mengeluarkan sebuah kotak berwarna pink. Dia kemudian menyodorkannya pada Jungkook.

Kemudian diikuti oleh member lainnya, satu persatu memberikan kotak hadiah mereka.

Jungkook menerimanya sambil tersenyum tipis. "Gomawo, hyungdeul."

"Yoongi hyung? Punyamu mana?" tanya Hoseok heran.

Manik Jungkook sontak beralih ke sosok Yoongi yang tampak putus asa.

"A-ah… aku…"

Jungkook menjatuhkan pandangannya kembali ke kimbapnya. "Aku lapar. Aku makan duluan, hyung."

"Eh? Kau tidak mau menunggu kuenya?" cegah Hoseok.

"Aniya, gwenchana. Terima kasih hadiahnya."

Setelah melempar senyum hangat, Jungkook kembali fokus pada kimbapnya.

Meninggalkan para hyungnya yang mengernyit heran.

Dan Yoongi yang hanya bisa menelan ludah.

:

:

Jungkook tahu dia kekanakan.

Kesal hanya karena masalah hadiah?

Oh ayolah. Jungkook selalu bilang "Jangan perlakukan aku seperti anak kecil!" tapi kenyataannya sikapnya masih seperti bocah.

Jungkook tahu. Seharusnya dia tidak se-petty itu.

Tapi ayolah. Kelulusan SMA hanya sekali seumur hidup. Kelulusan ini juga menandakan kebebasannya dari sekolah yang mengerikan itu.

Jadi harusnya Jungkook merasa senang 'kan…?

Tapi entah kenapa dia tidak mampu tersenyum. Dia terus mengingat fakta bahwa Yoongi membohonginya. Dan entah kenapa itu membuatnya sakit. Padahal dia menantikan hadiah dari Yoongi.

… Dia memang mendapat banyak hadiah hari ini. Dari hyungdeulnya, keluarganya, bahkan staff-staff di bighit dan Bang PD tentu saja.

Tapi kurang satu.

Dari Yoongi.

Ahhh… Jungkook tidak boleh begini. Kau sudah bukan anak kecil lagi.

Tok tok

Jungkook mengernyit saat mendengar bunyi ketukan di pintu. Dia melirik jam di ponselnya, sudah jam 10 malam.

Pasti Jimin atau Taehyung.

"Tidak dikunci." Kata Jungkook serak, masih setia bergelung di dalam selimutnya.

Pintu kemudian terbuka, menunjukan sosok seseorang. Jungkook memicingkan matanya, berusaha mengenali sosok tersebut di balik kegelapan. Tapi gagal. Penglihatannya benar-benar parah. Salahkan dirinya yang terlalu banyak main game.

"Jimin hyung?" terka Jungkook pelan.

Hening sejenak, sebelum sosok itu bersuara.

"Kook ah."

kedua mata Jungkook sedikit terbelalak.

Yoongi.

"Cepat ganti baju."

"… Hah?"

"Sudah, lakukan saja, bocah!"

:

:

Jadi di sinilah Jungkook, berjalan di jalan setapak Bersama Yoongi di sampingnya. Malam ini dingin sekali, padahal sedang musim panas. Untung Jungkook menggunakan jaket. Jungkook melirik Yoongi sampingnya. Dibandingkan Jungkook, pakaian Yoongi cukup tipis. Hanya kaos biru dan celana jeans selutut warna hitam.

"Hyung, kau tidak kedinginan?"

"Aniya." jawab Yoongi santai.

Jungkook kembali menoleh ke depan. Dia bingung harus berkata apa lagi.

Canggung.

Sampai langkah Yoongi terhenti, membuat Jungkook ikut berhenti juga.

"Kita sudah sampai."

Jungkook menoleh, menemukan restoran dengan tulisan **_'Lamb skewer'_** di samping pintu masuknya.

"Ayo masuk."

Tanpa menunggu respon Jungkook, Yoongi sudah menarik tangannya, menuntunnya untuk masuk ke dalam restoran.

"… Tanganmu dingin, hyung."

"Diamlah, bocah."

:

:

Jungkook menatap berbagai hidangan yang tersaji di depannya. Ada sate kambing, kimbap, bulgogi, kimchi, sup ayam jahe, dan lainnya.

Baunya harum sekali.

Jungkook sampai ngiler.

"Makanlah."

Jungkook mendongak, menemukan Yoongi yang sudah membuang muka. "Ne?"

"… Itu hadiah kelulusanmu dariku." Wajah Yoongi memerah. "… Maaf karena aku sudah membohongimu."

Jungkook memandangnya. Biasanya Yoongi sangat mudah dibaca, setiap gerak-gerik dan ekspresi wajahnya seperti buku yang terbuka.

Tapi entah kenapa kali ini Jungkook tak bisa membacanya.

… Dan dia jadi berharap.

"Kook ah?"

Jungkook sangat senang mendengar Namanya keluar dari mulut Yoongi.

"Oi?"

Dia merasa bahagia.

Yoongi merengut, masih dengan wajah merah padamnya. "Apa-apaan senyum anehmu itu?" hardiknya. "Hentikan itu!"

Jungkook tak bisa mengontrol ekspresi wajahnya. Senyumnya masih mengembang sementara kedua matanya menyipit. "… Aku senang, hyung. Terima kasih."

Yoongi menatapnya sejenak, sebelum senyum mengembang di wajahnya juga. "… Tidak masalah." Tangannya perlahan terangkat dan mengacak surai Jungkook. "Sekarang makanlah."

Jungkook mengangguk senang. "Siap!"

:

:

Jungkook menghabiskan porsi delapan orang seorang diri.

Yoongi benar-benar akan bangkrut.

"Ini hukuman karena membohongiku!"

Bocah sialan.

Yoongi melirik Jungkook yang juga berjalan di sampingnya. Bocah itu tampak kenyang dan bahagia.

Melihat ekspresi itu, Yoongi jadi tak bisa menahan diri untuk ikut tersenyum.

 _Wishhh_

Angin dingin mendadak berhembus, membuat Yoongi tersentak.

"Ha-HATCHUH!"

Jungkook yang tadinya bersiul-siul di samping Yoongi, langsung terlonjak kaget karena bersin tidak manusiawi Yoongi. "H-hyung! Kau mengagetkanku!"

Yoongi menyeka hidungnya yang mulai mengeluarkan ingus. "Aah? Mian."

Jungkook memandangnya sejenak, sebelum menghentikan langkahnya. Yoongi juga otomatis menghentikan langkahnya sambil mengernyit. "Kenapa?"

Jungkook memberi isyarat untuk Yoongi agar mendekat, dan begitu Yoongi dekat, tanpa sepatah katapun Jungkook langsung membuka jaketnya kemudian memakaikannya pada Yoongi.

Yoongi merengut tak senang. "Yak, aku tidak perlu jaketmu! Kenakan lagi!" dia hendak melepas jaket Jungkook yang memeluk bahunya, tapi tangannya keburu ditahan oleh Jungkook.

Maknaenya itu menatapnya serius. "Aku tidak mau kau sakit."

 **DEG**

… Ha?

Apa… hati Yoongi baru saja melakukan itu?

DEG?! HELL NO!

Ini Cuma ilusi. Cuma ilusi. Yoongi hanya terbawa suasana. Jeon sialan. Berkata begitu dengan suara lembut dan ekspresi seriusnya. Jangan lupakan wajahnya yang disinari bulan serta semilir angin yang membuat rambutnya melakukan hal itu.

HAL ITU.

Melambai-lambai seperti di komik.

Angin sialan.

"Hyung?"

Yoongi tersentak karena wajah Jungkook yang begitu dekat. "H-ha?! J-jauhkan wajahmu!" bentak Yoongi dan langsung mendorong wajah Jungkook sekuat tenaga.

"Aih, kau tidak perlu sekasar itu, hyungg~!" rengek Jungkook sambil memegangi pipinya.

Yoongi buru-buru berbalik sambil bersidekap -tak mau Jungkook melihat wajah merah padamnya. "B-berisik…!"

Jungkook mendengus, tapi senyuman mengembang di wajahnya. "Ayo pulang, hyung." Setelah itu dia meraih tangan Yoongi kemudian menautkan jemari mereka, dan tanpa menunggu respon Yoongi, langsung menuntunnya berjalan.

"…!" Yoongi ingin protes, tapi entah kenapa kata-katanya seperti tertahan di tenggorokannya. Dia melirik genggaman tangan mereka kemudian beralih ke punggung Jungkook di depannya.

… Sial… sejak kapan dia jadi sekeren ini?

 **DEG DEG DE-**

HENTIKAN!

:

:

 _"A-ahh~ ahh~! D-daddieeeh~! Masukkan kereta panjangmu ke dalam gerbong kewanitaankuuh~!"_ (Maaf, saya juga jijik pas ngetik ini)

 _"Kereta tibaaa~!"_

 _"A-aahhh~~! So hugeee~~!"_

 _"Ah ah ah"_

Namjoon memandangi layar monitor di depannya. Tangannya setia bekerja di bawah sana, berusaha memuaskan hasratnya.

Tapi gagal.

Namjoon menegak salivanya susah payah. "… Kenapa…"

 _"Ahh~! Micchan mau keluaarr~~!"_

 _Croott_

Hening.

Namjoon masih memandang shock layer monitor komputernya.

 _"… Kenapa aku tidak bisa tegang…?"_

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

Uh… halo…?^_^"

Saya kembali, udah lama sekali ya… haha…^_^"

Uhh, sebenarnya saya sekarang lagi minggu UAS, tapi saya curi-curi ketikXD semoga chapt ini memuaskan ya. Maaf lama banget^_^"

Uhh dan ya… FF ini naik jadi rate M karena hal lain selain lemon XD Bahasa yang kasar dan juga beberapa adegan menjurus… uhh maaf mengecewakanXD tapi saya mau membuatnya pelan-pelan:3 ehe

Btw, saya punya ide dua cerita baru, tapi rasanya kurang ajar sekali kalua saya post sekarang. Jadi saya ingin menamatkan sekitar satu atau dua ff saya yang lain dulu baru saya post dua cerita itu XD ide banyak, tapi waktu ngetiknya yang… yah begitulah.

Rasanya FF USS ini akan lama sekali tamatnya, karena saya masih punya banyak sekali bahan yang ingin saya masukkan.

Palingan FF lain yang akan saya tamatkan. Saya juga dapat request TaeGi dari sahabat saya, dan lagi sementara dalam proses pengerjaan XD semoga sabar ya, maafkan saya yang karet ini:'3

Saya sudah membaca review yang masuk, dan sebagian ingin rate m, dan saya kabulkan. Walau tetap belum dienaena sihXD kkk

Terima kasih karena sudah mau membaca karya dari author ngaret ini!^_^" semoga chapter ini memuaskan dan semoga masih ditunggu!^^

Terima kasih!^_^ (P.s My Secret MinYoon lagi dikerjakan juga, dan kayaknya akan saya post dalam minggu ini atau minggu depan, Insya Allah)

 _-Siwgr3_/31-07-2018/_


End file.
